Stormflight: Return of the Warrior
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Sequel to "Stormflight: Together We Stand" and occurs one year after the events of that story. WARNING: if you do not read Stormflight: Together We Stand, you will not get some of the references in this story! Written just because I had to bring the other nine Legend Bladers into the fun... GinMado.
1. Revisiting Koma

**Alright people! To those of you who have read Stormflight: Together We Stand, here is the sequel! For those of you who have not read it, you have to go read it first, since otherwise you may not know exactly what is going on in this story. Gingka?**

**Madoka: he flew off again…**

**Me: ok then, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Madoka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, only the design of the suits that the legend Bladers wear in this story, as well as their code names. Also-Ahh! Gingka, what are you doing?**

**Gingka: just hanging out, what's it look like?**

**Madoka: it looks like you are hanging from the bottom of a DNA helicopter, that's what!**

**Gingka: so?**

It had been nearly a year since Madoka and Gingka had gotten married. Madoka was working at the B-Pit, running it now with a little support from Gingka, who had left in his Stormflight suit, which he had not worn since before their wedding, about an hour ago, muttering something about a 'new Legend Bladers operation test project' or something like that. However, he had promised to be back before dinner, unless he called and told her otherwise.

-meanwhile-

"Wildwind to Stormflight, can you hear me? over"

"loud and clear Wildwind! This is Stormflight, over"

"Cosmicbark, come in please, this is Wildwind, over"

"Cosmicbark in, over"

"alright guys, operation Steel Warrior has now begun. Test flight one, delta formation. Over"

"got it! Wildwind in position, over"

"Warriorbelt, are you reading me? Over"

"loud and clear Stormflight! Over."

"this is Jadebolt, where's Lizardflight and Warlord? Over"

"this is Lizardflight, I'm right here Jadebolt! We wouldn't miss it of course! Over"

"this is Firearrow, I'm in position, over"

"good, so we are just missing Scythestrike and Dragonfang then? Over."

"this is Scythestrike, I have Dragonfang with me but he's being Mr. grumpy pants right now. Over"

"hey! I am not being Mr. Grumpy Pants, I just don't see why we have to do this when we probably don't even need practice, that's all."

"are you done talking yet? Over."

"over…"

"good. Alright guys, no specific formation, flyover on DNA headquarters, stay out of sight! Over."

"loud and clear Stormflight! This is going to be so much fun! Over"

"Cosmicbark, I hope these jetpack silencers work! Go for it boys! Over!"

-at the DNA-

"alright, we just have to find where their base is, so we can take out the whole network! Their 'Operation Stormflight' as they called it, will end once we do!" Argo was saying. "Gingka took us down once, but will we give up? No, of course not! All we have to do is strike where they are least going to expect it!"

"our helicopters are taking off now, armed with guns, bombs, anything we could load onto them" Ian reported.

"good, they wont know what hit them" Argo replied.

"sir, we have a problem" Merci cut in.

"and what is that?" Argo snapped.

"please look at the security cameras on the roof sir, I think they will explain" the screen in front of them lit up, showing an image of Stormflight himself, masked, standing on top of the radio tower at the top of the DNA.

"how did he get there? Someone take him down! I want him alive and brought right in here now!"

"of course sir, I will see to it right away" Merci replied

-outside-

Stormflight stood motionless as one of the DNA helicopters came barreling towards him, powering up its machine guns.

"this is Stormflight, I'm calling a new operation. Over.

"Wildwind here, what did you do now? Over"

"got spotted, everyone, prepare for operation uncover, effective immediately. I need Wildwind and Dragonfang to my right, Warriorbelt and Firearrow to my left, Scythestrike and Lizardflight in front of me, and Jadebolt and Warlord behind me. Stay in the forest. Cosmicbark, be ready to activate your grappling hook on my signal, I want you above me. Once I take off, it's time for operation DNA crash landing! Over."

"got it, we are all in position"

"is he going to just stand there? He's making it easy for us" Argo snickered, pressing a button. "hey Stormflight! Last chance to surrender before we take you by force!"

Stormflight held up one hand, pointing up. As the helicopter fired, he took off, perfectly in time for it to miss. "initiate operation DNA crash landing! Over!" were the last words Argo heard before four pairs of grappling hooks, one from each side of the building, shot out of the forest below and grabbed the weaponry on the helicopter, effectively disabling it with an electric current sent up the wires. Two more hooks shot down from above, stopping the rotors on the stalled helicopter.

"take off! Show them now! Initiate operation uncover! Over!" Stormflight called, flying forwards with Cosmicbark, pulling the rotors of the helicopter with them. In response, eight figures shout out of the forest, each attached to one of the lines securing the helicopter and dragging it down quickly. The Garcias, in their office, heard a dull thud and an explosion as the helicopter's communication and tracking devices went offline permanently.

"we strike now! Where it will affect them the most! Send a helicopter to get the WBBA and most importantly, Madoka! We will hold her until we force him to surrender!" Argo yelled angrily.

-a couple of hours later-

"sorry I'm late!" Gingka called as he entered the B-Pit's kitchen.

"well, at least you are here!" Madoka replied. "how did it go?"

"pretty good actually! Just hung out with Yuki, you know, testing new equipment"

"what kind of new equipment? Or am I going to have to find that out later?"

"hmm, I think later" Gingka said, kissing his wife and pulling away a minute later, grinning. "that smells good, what are you fixing?"

Madoka smashed a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his nose. "why don't you wait and find out?" she teased.

Gingka grabbed a paper towel and wiped the potatoes off his nose. "this is for not telling you about the new device, isn't it?" he said.

"of course, now help me get this on the table so we can eat" Madoka replied, handing him a platter of steak.

-over at the WBBA-

"hey Ryo!"

"hey Tsubasa! How's the managing going?"

"great! I meant to call and tell you this earlier, but we found Gingka"

"what? How is he?"

"he's doing great! You missed quite a bit, but I'll just let him tell you about it later, he's probably eating dinner at the B-Pit with Madoka about now."

"how is she doing? Those two adorable lovebirds!"

"she's doing great as well, yeah, talk about lovebirds, they are just crazy!"

"so, has he asked her out yet?"

"nope"

"WHAT?" get him on the phone, I need to talk to that young man right now! If hes going to lag about this…"

"whoa, hold on a minute! They got married almost a year ago!"

"they what? And didn't tell me?"

"well, I was going to let him tell you that… I think they are coming over to the WBBA after dinner, how about I call you when they get here and let you talk to them, and rant at Gingka all you like?"

"sounds good to me! I'll be waiting, and you better call me!"

"I will!"

-back at the B-Pit-

"so, you went and did something dangerous again?"

"of course! Who do you think I am?"

"a reckless blader who doesn't pay much attention to safety"

"I-good point."

"so, what dashing and dangerous thing did you do this time?"

"only one actually, I stood on top of the DNA's radio tower"

"that's more dangerous then I thought! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"nope, they took out their own radio tower! It was funny!"

"and they took it out shooting at you of course! Gingka, what if they discovered Yuki's lab? What would you do then?"

"I'm not sure Madoka, but the helicopter they used is no longer in existence"

"and you are sure of this?"

"well, I did make it crash"

"Gingka….. You crazy! I hit the mark perfectly when I called you Mr. Crazy Pants!"

"yeah, probably, but you do realize what that makes you now, right?"

"huh?"

"Mrs. Crazy Pants!"

"I-" Madoka couldn't come up with a comeback. "ok, you got me, now help me clean up, I told Tsubasa we would be over at seven"

"right behind you, Mrs. CP!"

Madoka face palmed.

-thirty minutes later-

"ok, we're here!" Madoka called.

"hey guys! Gingka, your dad is not too happy with you right now"

"uh-oh, what does he think I did now?"

"more like what does he think you didn't do. Come on, he's waiting on the video chat right now for you"

The three entered the room to see Ryo in his Phoenix costume. "hello son! It is I, the Immortal Phoenix!"

"yeah, and I'm the Steel Warrior. What is it now dad?"

"are you making fun of my name? I am the Immortal Phoenix!"

"I never said I was making fun of it! I have an alias too you know!"

"you do? You will have to show me sometime then, Mr. ran-off-and-got-married-without-telling-your-father!"

"Ok, I get it dad, but we obviously were not thinking, we had just finished dealing with a big threat here, which was why I left Koma Village two years ago"

"Ok, but now you have to come visit! I insist that you and Madoka leave right away for Koma Village! I want you here in the minimum travel time of two days! You got it?"

"Ten minutes work for you?" Gingka asked, looking at his watch.

"Gingka, I am not sure I want to go that fast, I know what you are thinking" Madoka said.

"Ten minutes? How on earth would you get here in ten minutes?" Ryo shouted.

"Count them down dad!" Gingka called, grabbing Madoka's hand and pulling her towards the roof, where he activated his Stormflight helmet and jetpacks before handing Madoka her goggles, which she put on with a sigh, knowing there was no way she was going to stop him from doing this to show off.

"Count them down? Ok, I really don't believe you, but I'll count anyway!" Ryo said, looking at the clock.

"Ok, so when we get there, you just walk in the door while I deactivate my suit, then I'll come in behind you. Whatever you do, don't mention Stormflight, ok?" Gingka told Madoka as she settled comfortably into his arms and readied for takeoff.

"Got it, I'm ready!"

"Activate jets and takeoff!" Gingka ordered his suit.

"Five" Ryo muttered, pacing and looking at the clock.

"What are you doing Ryo?" Hyoma asked.

"Counting down" Ryo replied.

"To what?"

"Gingka's supposed arrival time, I didn't believe he could be here as fast as he said, so I'm counting."

"Ok then, I'll leave you to that"

"Four…"

-2 minutes later-

"Ok quick! Go get them!" Gingka whispered as he set Madoka down.

"One…"

"Faster than we said!" Madoka shouted, rushing in, completely out of breath.

A couple of minutes later, Gingka walked in behind her, catching his breath as well.

"How did you run that fast?" Ryo asked.

"Run? What do you mean?" Hyoma asked, confused

"Nine minutes, new record time for getting to Koma from Metal Bey City!" Gingka exclaimed. "and I was carrying Madoka the whole way!"

"Nine minutes? You are joking!" Hyoma said.

"Nope, they were at the WBBA ten minutes ago" Ryo replied. "Right Tsubasa?"

"Of course, but Gingka, I didn't know you could go that fast!"

"I do the Pacific from South America to Metal Bey in five hours, how should I not be able to do this shorter distance in ten minutes?" Gingka said, finally catching his breath.

"That's fast! Wait, how do you manage that?" Ryo asked.

A sudden explosion shook the ground and knocked them all on their backs. Gingka was up and out the door in a moment, muttering. "Stupid DNA!"

Ryo followed him "Wait Gingka! How did you know it was them? They have been attacking here for the past few weeks!"

"I've been dealing with them myself lately" Gingka shouted back. He raised his wrist to his mouth and pressed a few buttons "This is Stormflight! Cosmicbark, come in quickly! Over!" he shouted.

"Cosmicbark?" Madoka wondered aloud "who's that?"

"This is Cosmicbark, I read you loud and clear Stormflight, what's going on there? Over"

"I need Wildwind, and Firearrow to Koma Village NOW!" Gingka yelled, diving out of the way of a spray of bullets as one of the helicopters noticed him and began firing. "So that's how it is. Didn't I already teach you once not to mess with the Legend Bladers?"

Madoka screamed as a squad of DNA bladers leapt out of the helicopter and surrounded her.

"Madoka! Jump with your hands in the air on my signal!" Gingka called. "You wondered how I did it dad? Here it is! Activate Stormflight suit!" in response, his helmet instantly folded over his face, and his jetpacks came out and activated, powerful, but silent. "Madoka now!" Gingka called, blasting off. Seconds later, neither were in sight, and it had all happened too fast for Ryo to figure out what was happening. Madoka somehow ended up behind him, and Gingka's voice yelled "Dad! Make sure none of them get to her!"

Ryo glanced around, but saw nothing, except for a bright light that was too large to be a star shining through the clouds above him.

"Initiate Operation DNA Crash Landing?" a voice called from their left.

Startled, Madoka and Ryo glanced over, only to see a figure emerge from the bushes. He, like Gingka, wore a helmet, but his was different. An elongated triangle with a crisscross design on it came down to where his mouth probably was underneath the mask, directly under the triangle pattern was a curved form, crafted to look like a set of fangs pointing downward. The eyes were in the shape of half-circles, with the flat side facing downward, and underneath the glowing green eyes were two indentations, spikes pointing straight down with single branches pointing inward, towards the center of his mask.

"Wildwind reporting, Stormflight, come in, are we initiating Operation DNA Crash Landing or not?"

"Yes, Initiate it now!" Stormflight replied, landing just across from him. "where is Firearrow?" he pointed his arm, grappling hook ready and mounted, and aimed it at the one attacking helicopter.

"Right here!" a third voice said, as a third figure stepped out of the bushes, creating a triangle formation with Gingka and the second masked figure. His mask however, had an arrow with the tip at his chin, pointing downward. An x shape was etched across the center of the shaft of the arrow, and his glowing golden eyes shone out from between strands of hair of the same color.

"Ready then, and fire!" Gingka ordered. All three hooks grabbed the helicopter. "Disable it!" electricity crackled up the wires. " Takeoff!" perfectly in sync, the three masked figures took off, Ryo still not knowing that the one who commanded them was Gingka himself. A few moments later, the results of their work was heard as an explosion rippled through the dusk. Minutes later, all three landed.

"Alright, let me guess. These are two of the other Legend Bladers?" Madoka said, punching Gingka's arm.

"Of course" Gingka replied, retracting his helmet, much to Ryo and Hyoma's surprise. "Told you I was the Steel Warrior, but I'm not the only one. Madoka, this is Firearrow and Wildwind, and you are correct, they are two of the other Legend Bladers. We have initiated Operation Steel Warrior, and all ten of us now have a suit, after we convinced Ryuga to join us.

Wildwind retracted his helmet, revealing the wild green hair and turquoise eyes of Kyoya Tategami. "Of course it's us! You don't really think even for a second that we would let Gingka have all the fun, do you?"

"No, I guess not" Madoka laughed. "nice to see you again, Kyoya!"

"Yeah, we each pretty much got to design our own helmets and suits, then Yuki built them" Firearrow's helmet retracted to reveal the calm brown eyes of Kenta, who smiled at Madoka. "Mrs. Hagani" he bowed.

"Oh you guys, you are all crazy!" Madoka laughed.

"But, they will be back, we need to have a way that we an take down a helicopter with only one of us" Gingka said.

"Yeah, we better head back to base, I'll tell Yuki that" Kyoya said, reactivating his helmet and once again becoming Wildwind.

"We'll be seeing you guys!" Kenta waved as he switched to Firearrow and took off after Kyoya.

"ok, now you two have even more explaining to do." Ryo said.

Gingka chuckled. "well, we did set up a network between nine, now all ten of the Legend Bladers. Since we set it up, we have had Operation Stormflight, which recently stopped the DNA from taking over the WBBA and later the world, and our current operation, as you just saw, is Operation Steel Warrior, which will further keep the DNA from doing anything that could be a threat."

"so, how exactly did 'Operation Stormflight' work? What happened there?" Hyoma asked.

"well, since that one has ended, I can tell you. It started about a month after I left here after I got a message from Yuki over the network informing me of the DNA, which had just become a threat. About another month later, we came up with and had finished building my suit, then it was off to the DNA. Yuki disguised himself as a mad scientist and presented me to the DNA as a robot for them to test in return for his services. I went on many missions for them, and gave everyone at the WBBA quite the scare while doing it, especially when I captured Madoka and brought her to the DNA. I got in trouble after she escaped though, but they didn't know it was with my help. that's when it got interesting, as only me and Yuki could know that I was actually Stormflight, as my alias became, and was spying on the DNA. It was hilarious to see the looks on the Garcias' faces once I refused an order for the first time!"

"wait, the Garcias? As in, Team Garcias from Brazil?" Ryo asked. "what was the order?"

"yup, it's them alright. And the order, to give you some background here, I had just hacked into the speaker system and shown my face onscreen, inside my helmet. So, for the next five minutes, they had me looking for myself, because I told them that I was disguised as one of their agents, one they should never have trusted. Naturally, thinking that Stormflight was a robot, they never suspected him, until I 'found' myself. The order itself was to capture me and lock me up, so I decided that the charade was over and refused the order. That was when Operation Stormflight really took off with its original intended purpose, eventually ending with me defeating the DNA and them running away in fear of the power I held. Apparently with those recent attacks though, they haven't yet learned not to mess with the Legendary Bladers, and it is probably going to take teamwork to show them once and for all that we are not to be messed with without serious planning ahead of time."

"wow, so, I guess that when you disappeared, that was in your suit? I didn't really get to see it" Ryo said.

"here, stand back a second" Gingka said, stepping away from them. "its all either voice command or pushing buttons. Activate helmet!" instantly, a small metal bar popped up from inside his collar, the rest of the helmet folding down seconds later over his face, the blue hair in the same style as his own soon appearing after that. Ryo and Hyoma jumped as the glowing blue eyes of the mask shot opened and lit up.

"and now, you have met Stormflight, who we thought was a threat until he refused the DNA order and revealed himself as Gingka" Madoka said.

"yeah, now forget that I am Gingka for a moment, and I will show you what Madoka knew as Stormflight, because it took acting skills to play him" Gingka's voice came through his speakers.

"oh brother, here we go again" Madoka muttered.

Gingka suddenly activated his jetpacks and blasted off noisily, having turned off the silencers. He flew off to the north, and everyone waited for him to reappear. Twenty full minutes later, they heard him returning. He landed with his back to them, and, in his former monotone voice said "see? I told you flying was fun. Ok, so that wasn't the way I acted while I was at the DNA, but you get the idea. "

"wow, cool!" Ryo said.

"hey! Why did you have to bring me into all of this? Where are we anyway?" a voice yelled.

"because I needed to demonstrate just how easily I could kidnap someone when they weren't expecting it." Gingka replied, putting his helmet down and allowing his arms to drop to his sides.

"ok, now can you take me back?" Zero asked, taking a couple of steps away from the Legend Blader, who had flown over and grabbed him while he was walking to the place where he had been staying.

"ok, ok, here, hold on tight" Gingka replied, putting his helmet back up and grabbing Zero, then taking off.

"whoa! Too fast, too fast!" the group standing in Koma Village heard the young blader yelling as he was carried off.

"ok, that was interesting" RYo commented. "how did he get that technology anyway?"

"I made it" another voice said as a new figure stepped out of the bushes. His mask, which closely resembled Gingka's, also had a ninja-like look to it, but, instead of the lines going from the nose to the sides of the mask, creating a triangle combination on the helmet, his had two lines running down from the sides of his nose to his chin. Dark blue hair, having a very familiar-looking style, fell in two small strands down to the same level as his chin, and many more strands hung in his face, just over his glowing blue eyes, which were a couple of shades darker that Gingka's.

"and you are?" Ryo asked.

"Agent Cosmicbark at your service, otherwise known as Yuki Mizusawa" the figure gave a low bow as he spoke, his helmet retracting to reveal the brown hair of Yuki, who straightened immediately. "is Gingka-san here? I have something important to tell him"

"he should be back in about eighteen minutes, counting the time he took to make the round trip to Metal Bey City and back last time" Madoka replied.

"ok, I thought that was him I saw taking off. So, how have you been over the past year?"

"pretty good, how si the Network holding up?"

"very well, as Gingka may or may not have mentioned, we got Ryuga to join us as Agent Dragonfang, and we are now in basically a second stage of Operation Stormflight, known in its code name as Operation Steel Warrior, mainly to insure that the DNA doesn't try anything again, which, being them, they naturally are"

"of course, it seems like evil never sleeps, there is always a new threat somewhere, and we rarely get a break, but its fun work anyway" Gingka said through his helmet, stepping up next to Yuki. "those silencers work very well Yuki."

"yeah, I noticed, I never heard you!" Yuki replied as Gingka's helmet retracted. "I came here because I had to tell you something, in private if we can"

"alright, see you guys in a few minutes dad!" Gingka called, leading the way into the bushes.

**Ok, so now that we have the other nine into the fun here, I should be introducing a new one in each chapter at least, maybe more. Also, I am considering making a website, so I can post all of the pictures of my OC's on there. If I do, I will put the link on my profile page, and give an alert for it in here and my other stories. Just in case it isn't clear from the story, the ones I have shown so far are:**

**Stormflight (Gingka)**

**Wildwind (Kyoya)**

**Firearrow (Kenta)**

**Cosmicbark (Yuki)**

**Dragonfang (Ryuga)**

**Also, I picked their names specifically, so that they had something to do with the blader himself. With this information in mind, it should not be that hard to figure out who the rest of them are, and if you can get them all correct, you get a virtual cookie! Although really, half of them are already named, and here are the reasons for their names, of you want to bother reading them.**

**Stormflight: I picked this name for Gingka because, in one of my stories, he has a special move called "Lightning Strike Storm" so, using that, and the name of his first Pegasus, (Storm Pegasus) and the fact that Pegasus has wings and flies a lot, there is the reason for his name.**

**Wildwind: this one is quite simple, Kyoya uses some crazy awesome tornadoes in battle, Leone is a lion, lions are wild animals, you can figure out the rest.**

**Firearrow: this one is also simple, Sagittario is an archer, archers shoot arrows, his special move is Flame Claw until he gets Flash Sagittario, but even that one uses fire to attack.**

**Cosmicbark: now this one is a bit more complex. Yuki studies the stars a lot, that is where the Cosmic part comes in. the second part, Anubis is a dog-headed Egyptian god, dogs bark, and so, by combining the two, you get Cosmicbark.**

**Dragonfang: easy, Ryuga means Dragon's Fang in Japanese. This name also references L-Drago.**


	2. Uprooted from Headquarters

**Ok, im back with another chapter! Sorry there isn't an update on Legend Blader Prank War this weekend, I got busy with midterms, hopefully I can get the next chapter up next week though!**

**Gingka: and this is where it gets serious.**

**Me: serious? The only thing serious about this chapter is Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: hmm? I could care less about this…**

"So, what is it?" Gingka asked once he and Yuki were safely out of hearing of the others.

"The DNA is up to something, all of their agents returned to the base about five minutes ago, and they have all of the lights in the building on. I sent Kenta and Titi in to check it out."

"Hmm. Guess we should be on our guard then. Anything else?"

"Not really, other than the fact that Ryuga is still complaining about not being in charge."

"Well, he did join only recently, and he did not participate in the battle to decide who would be the leader."

"Which, naturally, you won."

"Well duh, anyway, you should probably get back to home base, I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, you need to get back to your wife anyway" Yuki called, making Gingka turn beet red.

-meanwhile-

"Ryo, did you see the DNA- oh hey Madoka! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Hyoma asked, coming up behind the group, who were watching the bushes for Gingka and Yuki to return.

"Huh? Oh, hi Hyoma! Just hanging out here" Madoka replied, turning to face him.

"So, did you ever find Gingka after you called me a year ago? You never updated me on that!"

"Oh yeah, totally found him! It was only a week after I called actually, sorry I forgot to call you , I got really busy afterwards."

"So, where is he then? Is he doing alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine" Madoka said, just as the rather loud announcement of jetpacks igniting echoed through the forest.

"What was that?" Hyoma was instantly on guard.

"Yuki! I thought you had your silencers on! Do you have any idea how loud that is when you don't have a helmet up?"

"Well, there goes Yuki" Madoka pointed as a fiery streak of light blazed over their heads.

"Flying?" Hyoma was thoroughly confused. "so, how did you find Gingka?"

"Actually, I found her, Hyoma" Gingka said, stepping out of the bushes.

"Gingka? Man, you grew since I last saw you!" Hyoma exclaimed, recognizing the Legend Blader at once despite his long, high-collared coat and different hairstyle.

"Funny, that was Madoka's initial reaction to me" Gingka chuckled.

"One question though, was that really Yuki who just flew overhead?"

"Probably, although I still don't see why he didn't use the silencers that he developed, he almost blew my ears out!"

"Wait, then how come when you kidnapped me, I didn't hear anything?"

"Well, for one thing, you were unconscious, and for another, I had partial silencers on during the time I was at the DNA, Yuki blasted off without them" Gingka replied as a small light started flashing out of his collar. "Hold on a second. Computer, bring up communication system." in response to his command, a small device popped up out of his shirt, hovering in place just in front of his left eye. "nope, this requires full helmet. Just give me a second guys. Computer, activate helmet"

Hyoma watched in surprise as the thin metal bar shot up , poking through Gingka's hair, then extending to the sides, forming his full mask. In fifteen seconds, the whole helmet had appeared, and the blue hair of Stormflight was blowing in a slight breeze that had come up. Gingka leaned against a tree casually, the glowing blue eyes on his mask closing.

"What is that?" Hyoma asked in a whisper.

"That is Stormflight, former false agent of the DNA and current agent of the LBN." Madoka replied.

"LBN?" Hyoma and Ryo both asked at once.

Madoka nodded. "the Legendary Bladers' Network. All ten of them are agents, and all ten, apparently, have suits like Gingka's. the only functions of their suits I have seen are the jetpacks and helmets, but apparently just the helmets themselves are very complex and hold full communication systems and miniature computers, all developed by Yuki.

Suddenly, the eyes on Gingka's mask flew open, casting their blue glow on the whole area. "They need my help, I'll be back as soon as I can!" he called, running to the center of the clearing. "activate jetpacks! Set course for DNA headquarters! Silencers on! Helmet outside speakers off!"

"Be safe Gingka!" Madoka called as he took off.

"Don't you ever try to stop him?" Ryo asked.

"Not really, he can get away from me anyway, and he always comes back, usually on time. But, this morning, apparently he had a helicopter firing at him, so I am not exactly sure about him leaving anymore. He usually leaves without warning too, the roof of the B-Pit has become a landing pad over the last year." Madoka replied, watching Gingka until he was out of sight. A couple of seconds later, he came flying back.

"I forgot something" he said, putting his helmet down and walking over. Hyoma watched in surprise as he kissed Madoka, then once again closed his helmet over his face and took off.

"What was that about?" Hyoma almost yelled.

"Oh yeah" Madoka face palmed. "I forgot to tell you that we got married last year."

"Ok then, sorry for yelling. Wait, what? When did you guys even start dating?" Hyoma said as it suddenly dawned on him what she had just said.

"We didn't exactly date, there wasn't really a need to, we already knew each other so well." Madoka replied, showing him the diamond wedding ring on her finger.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Hey, its getting cold out here, why don't we go inside and get something warm to drink and you can tell me all about it!" Ryo suggested.

"Ok, I also have the pictures here, I figured you might want to see them" Madoka said, following her now father-in-law as he opened the door to the house and led her and Hyoma inside.

-meanwhile, in South America, at the DNA headquarters-

"So, they sent you two in? who are you anyway?" Argo thundered at the two handcuffed, masked bladers standing in front of him.

"None of your business" one of them replied calmly in the same monotone voice used previously by Stormflight.

"You will tell us eventually or suffer the consequences!" Argo yelled, standing up from his chair.

The two gold-clad figures did not flinch however, and remained silent, or so the Garcias and their allies thought.

"What should we do Firearrow?"

"Hold on, I'm calling in the Network."

"Good idea. What do we do until they can get here?"

"Stall of course, they cant get us out of our suits and find out who we are, the technology is too complex for them to understand."

"Got it."

"On second thought, could you call the Network while I stall?"

"Sure! Lizardflight to Home, is anyone there?"

"This is Cosmicbark, what is it Lizardflight?"

"We have a problem. We got spotted and are now stuck in the Garcias' office."

"What did you do?"

"Umm, tried to get across the top of the building before a helicopter landed so we could get inside?"

"Fair enough, I'll call Stormflight and we will try to get you out of there."

"Alright, thanks Cosmicbark! We will be waiting and will try to keep you posted!"

"You two sure got quiet, are you too afraid of us to speak?" Argo taunted.

"As if!" Kenta replied, struggling. "Lizardflight, lean forwards and activate your jetpacks!"

"But wont that start a fire?"

"It doesn't matter, if it does, they can put it out or let it rage, just do it! We have to get out of here!"

"Ok, I'm working on it!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, they both leaned forwards and activated their jetpacks, setting the uniforms of the DNA agents on fire and blasting down the hallway through the open door.

"Ready to practice some flying skills Lizardflight?"

"You bet! Lets do this!"

"Ahh! Pull up!"

"Why-" Lizardflight was silenced as he slammed into a metal barrier that had come down from the ceiling, falling unconscious.

"Lizardflight!" Firearrow exclaimed, landing and kneeling beside his unconscious friend. "Firearrow to home base, we escaped their agents and almost got away, but then Lizardflight slammed into a barrier in the hall, I don't know if he is alright or not"

"Cosmicbark here, Stormflight is on his way to home base. Can you carry him out?"

"I'm not sure, but I can try. Any ideas on how to get past this barrier?"

"Use your bey, duh"

"Only one problem with that, if they see it, they will know who I am!"

"That doesn't matter at the moment Firearrow!" Gingka's voice came. "just get him and get out of there!"

"Got it, Firearrow out for now while I escape!" Kenta garbbed his bey from its hidden case on his belt and prepared to launch.

"Stop right there!" the DNA agents yelled, finally appearing down the hall.

"Let it Rip!" Kenta yelled, blasting through the barrier, then picking up Lizardflight and attempting to run down the hall. Glancing back, he saw that the DNA bladers had almost caught up to him, and were preparing to launch.

Suddenly, the hall between them exploded. Kenta was thrown forwards, dropping Lizardflight in the process. He quickly jumped to his feet, bey hooked to his launcher and ready to go.

"Run Firearrow!" a deep voice called.

Kenta took one look at the orange-clad figure that has just blasted through the wall and took off out the hole he had made, scrambling over debris and leaping out the side. Alarms finally began sounding through the DNA building as the other figure carefully bent over and picked up the still-unconscious Lizardflight, a set of engraved fangs gleaming on his helmet, his spiked red-orange hair shining. A squad of DNA bladers rushed around the corner, ad froze as soon as they saw him. Argo rounded the corner as well, and also froze.

"Who are you?" he growled. "freeze and surrender now, or we will do this by force!"

"You and your pathetic attempts? Ha! You make me laugh at your foolishness!" the blader replied.

"Pathetic? I repeat, who are you? Are you allied with that traitor Stormflight?" Argo challenged.

"My name is Dragonfang, and yes, I am allied with that blader you speak of. I would be leader, except that I only recently joined forces with him."

"Again, I order you to freeze!" Argo thundered.

"I don't take orders from you Garcia" Dragonfang replied calmly, readying his white launcher grip and bey. "Go ahead, just try to make me! Let it Rip!" the DNA bladers soon found themselves enveloped in flaming red light. Half the squad fled at the sound of a roar coming from Dragonfang's bey. When the light cleared, the red-clad blader had left, taking Lizardflight with him.

-five minutes later, LBN headquarters (also known as Yuki's observatory)-

"Don't you guys know how to do anything right?" Ryuga growled, landing and passing Lizardflight to a waiting Aguma.

"Well I was trying!" Kenta protested.

"Would you two quit arguing and get inside? Kenta, I need a report. Did you find out what they were up to?" Gingka called, interrupting them before they started arguing.

"Hah, their pathetic attempts at world domination wont stop us" Ryuga muttered as he and Kenta joined Gingka inside.

"Maybe not, but it will be easier for us to react if we know what they are trying" Gingka replied.

"We didn't find out anything, they caught us before we could get inside. Is Titi alright?" Kenta asked.

Gingka glanced over at the other gold-clad blader, code-named 'Lizardflight' due to the winged lizard bey he possessed. "I hope so, just what happened to him anyway?"

Kenta sighed. "We were flying down the DNA hallways trying to get away after breaking free from their agents, and they dropped a metal barrier in front of us. I tried to warn him, but I wasn't quick enough and he smashed into the wall at full speed."

"I see. Assuming you guys had your helmets up, he should be fine then"

"Yeah, he's fine, but his helmet is damaged, he just barely avoided snapping his neck thanks to the ring of metal that makes the collar around these and connects to the jetpacks" Yuki said, examining the helmet in front of him.

"Well that's good, can it be repaired quickly?" Gingka asked.

"It should be easily repairable, but its not going to retract any further than halfway and I will have to fix the system that does that"

"Alright. If I am not needed here then, I have a family to get back to" Gingka said, getting up from the couch. "thanks for rescuing them Ryuga, your timing couldn't have been better" he shook hands with the white-haired blader, who grinned at his comment.

"Well, you weren't getting here fast enough" he smirked.

"We have a problem!" Dunamis suddenly exclaimed, rushing out of the control room.

Gingka instantly became serious again. "what is it?" he asked.

"I think they followed Ryuga and Kenta, you should probably come see this!"

Gingka quickly followed the purple-haired blader into the control room, where the outdoor security cameras were showing dozens of DNA bladers, as well as other, unfamiliar figures that bore the DNA's crest on their chests. Gingka slammed the alarm button down, alerting the other Legend Bladers, then connected pressed another button. "This is Stormflight, everyone pack up and move out! They found us, repeat, they found us! Head to secondary base, otherwise known as my original home base! Leave nothing important behind, I want us out in ten minutes, helicopters and all!"

In response, the LBN Home Base exploded into a flurry of activity. Aguma grabbed Titi and got him into a helicopter. Yuki rushed around his technology development lab, packing stuff into suitcases and retracting all the items that could be retracted and made smaller, then loaded them into a helicopter as well.

"Ryuga! You and I need to hold them off while everyone else gets ready to leave!" Gingka called, running to the front entrance.

"On it!" Ryuga passed the crate of tools he was holding to Chris and ran after Gingka, the two quickly switching to their alter egos of Stormflight and Dragonfang as they got to the entrance.

"Ready?"

"You bet, bet I can defeat more of them then you can with your pathetic attempts!"

"You're on! We'll see whose attempts are pathetic after this! Wildwind, Warriorbelt, want to join us?"

"Heh, I can beat you at this game Stormflight, bring it on DNA! Me and Leone will take any challenge!" came Kyoya's reply.

"Warriorbelt?"

"I'm getting to the roof to snipe them now."

"Good, then let's do this! As soon as the Solar System bladers are out, we leave too, got it? We'll let them overrun our base, they wont find anything they can use against us if we can hold them off!"

"Then let's do this, I'm tired of waiting for their pathetic attacks. L-Drago!" Ryuga stepped out the front door and launched his bey into battle.

"_He might have joined us, but he's still the same Ryuga as before" _Gingka thought, grinning as he followed suit with Pegasus.

"Let it Rip!" came from the roof as Leone and Orion joined the battle as well.

Gingka ducked as one of the new figures raised an arm and fired a stream of bullets at him. "Watch out for those guys!" he called, knocking out several beys with Pegasus.

"No kidding!" Ryuga replied, blasting off out of the way of a second stream.

"Wildwind?" Chris called, sending Orion into the center of a group of enemy beys.

"Yeah?" Kyoya replied, blowing a group away with his Lion Gale Force Wall.

"Think we can defeat more than either of them if we join forces?"

"Of course we can. Leone!"

"Orion!"

"Pegasus!

"L-Drago!"

The four seasonal bladers continued fighting as their friends packed up the entire headquarters inside. The Network Headquarters had been specially designed by Yuki to be mobile, especially with its location so close to the DNA.

"Hurry King!" Kenta called to the red-clad blader struggling up the steps with a large crate.

"This thing isn't exactly light you know, even a number one blader such as myself cant go very fast with it!" King puffed, finally reaching the top of the steps.

"Great, now go get another one. Kenta, you could be helping him" Aguma said, taking the box from King and loading it into the waiting helicopter.

"Right, sorry" Kenta replied, following King back down the stairs, where Dunamis and yuki each handed them a large crate.

-outside-

"Cover me!" Gingka called, diving behind a tree and wrapping his grappling hook around a tree across from him as Ryuga directed the fire of the DNA gunners towards himself, using L-Drago to take some out.

Kyoya and Chris both dove behind trees across from each other and fired at each other, catching the hooks as they came towards them and flying together, turning themselves into a 'huge electrified whirling disk of flame' as they activated their jetpacks, catching many of the strange DNA agents in their crossed wires.

"Think we can one-up that?" Gingka asked, pointing to Kyoya and Chris as they took out a whole group of what turned out to be robots.

"I think we can more than one-up that, I think we can make it look like a child's game!" Ryuga replied, sending L-Drago into another robot.

"Good idea!" Gingka said. "Let's use our beys, Go Pegasus!"

"L-Drago!" Ryuga called, firing his grappling hook. Gingka attacked Ryuga's hook firmly to his belt, then fired his own hook over to Ryuga. The two bladers flew together, then circled a group of robots, Gingka going to the right, Ryuga to the left, wrapping the robots in electrified wire and slicing them in half with the heat, using L-Drago and Pegasus to take out a second squadron a few feet away. One of the robots took aim at them and fired a rocket, severing their connection and sending both bladers flying out of control as their controlled momentum was let loose. Gingka slammed into a tree full force, managing to pull up just enough so that he didn't injure himself in the process. He quickly jumped up and retracted the remaining wire back into his wristband, then tried to take off, only to find that the impact with the tree had disabled his jetpacks, which began sparking and set fire to a few wet leaves behind him. Gingka quickly turned them off and retracted them, then checked to see if his communication system was still working.

"Stormflight to Dragonfang, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's up? I think they messed up my onboard computers, I cant see out one eye on my mask"

"My jetpacks aren't working, mind coming over and giving me a lift?" Gingka asked, tensing up as the robots surrounded him.

"On it, jump now!" Ryuga shouted, coming to the rescue.

Gingka jumped and grabbed Ryuga's outstretched hand, then glanced up. Sure enough, as he had said, one of the eyes on his mask was damaged and sparking dangerously. "Dragonfang! You have to get that eye to close, it looks really bad! If you cant see, its shooting sparks, and that could short-circuit your whole helmet!"

"Got it, but I have to close both eyes to do that!"

"How about this then, you be my jetpacks and I will be your eyes, you cant let that continue or your helmet will short out, as well as your entire system!"

"Ok, ok, helmet, open video transmission link, shut off video cameras"

"Helmet, transmit outside video to Dragonfang. Is it working?"

"Yup, lets do this! We have to get-" Ryuga was cut off as a steady stream of bullets fired at him and Gingka, narrowly missing them.

"We have to get out of here! Cosmicbark, come in, are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah, we're done!"

"Good. All agents get into the helicopters and take off!" Gingka reluctantly gave the order.

"Let's go Warriorbelt!" Kyoya called, disconnecting his grappling hook from his comrade and flying back into the building. 

Another shower of bullets just missed Gingka and Ryuga as they flew inside. Seconds later, the whole LBN headquarters were evacuated, and the DNA had overrun them.

"Retract helmet" Ryuga grumbled as soon as he was seated in the helicopter.

Gingka took off his blue overcoat and the Stormflight control system, handing them to Yuki for repair, then examining his sore arms and finding several cuts and bruises from smashing into the tree. His whole body was sore from that.

"They had weapons we weren't ready for" Chris commented, examining a dent from a bullet made in his own helmet.

Kyoya said nothing, only sat with his eyes closed, obviously tired from the fighting.

"You have that right, at least we have some footage from our helmets that we can try and figure out" Gingka said, holding his arm still as Kenta carefully bandaged it with a strip of cloth.

"Heh, I still find their attempts at world domination pathetic" Ryuga smirked.

"You never change, do you?" Gingka said, biting his lip as Kenta applied antiseptic cream to a large cut on his wrist.

"Ok Ryuga, I saw you smash into a tree as well. Coat off, now." Kenta ordered, finishing up with bandaging Gingka's arm and turning to the white haired blader.

"I'm fine" Ryuga insisted.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Then what's that wet spot on your shoulder?" he pointed to the dark spot on Ryuga's coat. Ryuga glanced down in alarm and pulled his coat off his shoulder, only to see a large gash.

"You had better let me treat that, or it will be trouble later" Kenta threatened.

Ryuga shrugged, finally giving in and pulling his own coat off.

"Hey Chris, what time is it?" Gingka suddenly asked as Kenta began applying the cream to Ryuga's shoulder.

"Nearly midnight, why?" the gold-haired blader replied.

"Oh dear, I should call Madoka, she's probably getting worried!" Gingka exclaimed, whipping out his phone.

-in Koma Village-

"I hope he's ok, he usually isn't gone this long. Usually its only a few hours" Madoka was saying, looking out the window into the darkness for Gingka to return.

"I'm sure he will call if anything unexpected happens" Ryo said, just as Madoka's phone started ringing. "see?"

Madoka walked over and picked it up. "Yup, its him alright. Just give me a second…. Hello?"

"Hey Madoka, I'm on my way back now, but I'm in a helicopter. I should be there by dawn" Gingka's voice came.

"Are you alright? You sound a bit shaky"

"Do I? we were just hanging around with a few DNA bladers, nothing major"

"Gingka, what really happened?"

Ryo and Hyoma looked at each other, slightly alarmed.

Gingka chuckled. "Ok, ok, they found our base and we were evacuating" he admitted.

"So you guys are coming here then?"

"Pretty much, we did manage to get everything out and are on our way now. They aren't going to find anything related to the Network in the building, it should all be in the helicopters. They did catch us by surprise though, but its not bad" Gingka said, trying to hide from her how serious it had actually been.

"Are you guys doing alright? They didn't get any of you guys with like, weapons or something?"

"Well, me, Kyoya, Ryuga and Chris all have a few scrapes from battling, but nothing serious"

"Define a few scrapes, I know you usually try to play down an injury like that"

"Seriously, its just a few scrapes"

"And you got them by?"

"Smashing into a tree full force and damaging my jetpacks" Gingka sighed reluctantly, knowing Madoka all too well to try hiding it any longer. "but seriously, its not bad at all"

"Ok, just hurry up and get over here then, I was getting worried"

"Will do. See you in a few hours!" Gingka hung up.

Madoka sighed as she put down her phone.

"Is he okay?" Ryo asked, concerned.

"He's fine, nothing serious, assuming that he's telling the truth" Madoka replied calmly.

"Ok, good, you had us worried with the one side of the conversation we could hear" Hyoma cut in.

"Yeah, sorry if I worried you. All ten are coming here, apparently the DNA found their base and they had to evacuate. They should be here in a couple of hours or so"

"Well, wake me up when they get here then, I'm going to try and snatch a few hours of sleep" Ryo said, getting up and going to his room. "feel free to make yourself comfortable anywhere you would like Madoka"

"I'm going to go to bed too, and don't forget to wake me up when they get here either" Hyoma said, putting on his jacket and leaving.

Madoka locked the door behind him, then grabbed a spare blanket out of the corner and settled down on the couch where she could see both the window and the front door. After lying there, worried, for a few minutes, she finally fell asleep.


	3. Dont Ever Disobey Madoka

**Ok guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a mild case of writer's block, but its gone now! So this story should continue to update as usual! Also, I took down my stories Rule of Nemesis and Aftermath of Nemesis, because they were poorly written and needed rewriting, they will be reposted eventually! Gingka?**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade and once again, I'm out of here!**

**Me: don't tell me you are still mad because I wrote and posted Shifted! Come on, stop holding a grudge already!**

**Gingka: how am I supposed to not be mad? You made me only half human!**

**Me: so? You are awesome in that story!**

Madoka woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of approaching helicopters. "Mmm, Ryo! I think they are back!" she called, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes, then pulling on her coat and going outside as three helicopters landed in the center of Koma Village. Madoka quickly ran to the nearest one, hoping that Gingka would be inside it. As she approached, Gingka stepped off, looking exhausted. His entire right arm was bandaged neatly, as Madoka could easily see because of the fact that Gingka was not wearing his coat. Madoka flew to him, concerned for his safety. Gingka wrapped his free arm around her as she reached him, and Madoka buried her face in his arms.

Hyoma directed the remaining nine bladers to various abandoned houses around the village, Ryo helping them unload supplies from the helicopter, than noting that Madoka had already found Gingka before returning to the house.

"I knew you were underestimating your own injuries" Madoka whispered, her face still buried into Gingka's chest.

The exhausted Legend Blader smiled. "I didn't want you to worry before I got back, but seriously, Kenta took care of it."

"Well, I am still going to insist on looking at it" Madoka said.

"Yeah, you might want to do that, I didn't have the supplies to clean and bandage it properly" Kenta said, his own exhaustion showing in his voice.

"Come on then, lets get you home to rest" Madoka said, taking Gingka's free hand and leading him towards his home.

"But, I'm not done here yet! I have to help them unload and-"

"Gingka, you go. I can take care of overseeing things here." Ryuga cut him off.

Gingka opened his mouth to protest, but Kyoya interrupted.

"Yeah, you got the worst of the fighting. You go home right now, we can take care of this."

Gingka sighed. "Thanks guys, call me if you need anything" he reluctantly allowed Madoka to lead him back to his own home. Halfway there, he stumbled, but quickly regained his balance with Madoka's help and was soon seated on the couch in the living room. After pulling off his boots, Gingka leaned back and closed his eyes, weariness quickly overtaking him before Madoka even had time to gather some medical supplies together to take care of his injured arm.

As she entered the room with fresh bandages, Madoka smiled, noting that the redhead was already asleep. She brushed a few strands of loose hair off his tired face, then untied the knotted bandage at his wrist and unwound it, her eyes widening in worry as she noted several large bruises right away. Gingka winced slightly in his sleep as she carefully dabbed at a scrape on his arm with a wet rag soaked in antiseptic, but he continued to sleep. By the time she was done, it had been two hours, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Madoka sighed and leaned against Gingka, who put his uninjured arm around her. Ryo, who had been watching Madoka, smiled as he watched the couple drift back to sleep.

"_Those two are perfect for each other,"_ he thought, "_Madoka will make sure that Gingka doesn't become too reckless, and will take good care of him if he gets injured, like he did tonight, and Gingka will protect her with all his power if he has to. They made a smart choice, marrying each other._" tired, the older redhead turned back to his own bed.

Having finally finished unloading, the other nine Legend Bladers all collapsed into sleeping bags on the various houses Hyoma had opened up for them. Kenta lay awake for a while, hoping that Ryuga and Gingka's injuries would heal quickly, with no complications. The young blader thought over the previous night as the first rays of sunlight shone into his window. They had all fought hard, and for being against an unknown opponent, they had done pretty good.

Ryuga stood and watched the sun rise. _"Alright, I'll admit it. That was actually a pretty good attempt at defeating us, but they still couldn't stand up in the end to our defense. Still…"_ his thoughts trailed off as he glanced over at his injured shoulder, which was going to keep him from launching until it healed.

Kyoya, hiding nearby, was keeping an eye on Ryuga. He himself had not sustained any injury, only being a bit tired from the late night action of the night before. Chris, sleeping in a house opposite, had narrowly missed several bullets, and the only damage done was the large dent in his helmet face. Kyoya smirked as Ryuga's sixth sense picked him up and the dragon blader turned.

"What are you doing Tategami, spying on me?" he snarled.

"Not exactly" Kyoya replied, jumping out of the branches of the tree he had been sitting in. "what do you think of their attack last night? I think they actually had a chance for once, but only a small one."

Ryuga grinned. "Yeah, honestly, they could have."

"If we had been expecting them, they would never have been able to overrun the base, according to my data" Yuki said, coming up behind Kyoya.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" the Leone blader asked.

Yuki shook his head. "Nope, I had to figure out what happened and what those things were that you mentioned having fought. I also had to run a diagnostic on Gingka, Ryuga, and Titi's helmets so I could see how long it might take to fix them. Chris's just needed the dent popped back out."

"And?" Ryuga grumbled.

"It's going to be about a week until I can fix the eye on yours. The damage to Gingka's jetpacks is so great, it will actually be quicker to just make a whole new set than to try to fix it. And Titi just managed to jam something in his, I can have it fixed in about an hour."

"Great, so I'm stuck here then?" Ryuga growled.

"Looks like we all are for now" Yuki sighed.

-back at the DNA HQ-

"So, they fled from us?" Argo said.

"Yes, our new robot arsenal turned out to be too much for them. They left with their helmets damaged, as far as we could tell" the leader of the squad that had attacked the night previously replied.

"And? Is there anything in their base?"

"No sir, that was what surprised us. There was absolutely nothing, no indication that they had ever been there, and we only saw four of them, including Stormflight. We think they may have already moved out, and that those four were just remaining to pack up whatever remained. We did see three helicopters take off just after they fled back inside."

"Good, so the prototypes worked then? There were no complications in their performance?"

"Yes sir, if it weren't for them, we would have never had a chance. Their bullets were what made it happen, rather than our beys. However, the four bladers defending the base did take out nearly half of them before leaving"

"That can be replaced. We have several battalions of them anyway. You may go, tell the other bladers to prepare for a test assault on Metal Bey City as soon as possible."

"Yes sir" the DNA blader bowed and left.

"So, they retreated before our forces hm? Seems as if the Legendary Bladers are helpless against our forces after all" Ian said.

"Still, it would not be wise to underestimate them. Even if they were defeated last night, they now know about our robots, at least partially." Selen replied.

"True, but I think that if we can keep this up, we can take them out quite easily." Argo said. "now back to work"

-back at Koma Village, a couple of hours later-

"Hey lovebirds, want some breakfast?" Ryo asked, holding a plate of eggs and bacon. The couple sleeping on the couch made no reply however, and Gingka continued snoring.

"Come on guys, its almost noon!" Ryo waved a slice of bacon under Gingka's nose. However, the Legend Blader still continued to snore as if nothing had happened.

"Here let me try" Kenta said, walking in.

"Be my guest!" Ryo stepped back.

The green-haired blader took a deep breath. "Gingka! The DNA is attacking!" he shouted.

Madoka suddenly fell over on to the couch, waking up in surprise and looking around for Gingka. A couple of seconds later, they heard the front door slam. "What happened?" Madoka asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Wow, you know how to wake him up" Ryo laughed.

"Kenta! Seriously, cant I sleep a little longer without you yelling at me? No more false alarms!" Gingka exclaimed angrily, coming back inside once he figured out what was going on.

"Sorry, but Yuki needed you at his temporary lab, so he sent me over here to get you. Plus, your dad was trying to wake you up."

"Is that why I started dreaming about bacon all of a sudden?" Gingka flopped back down on the couch next to Madoka.

"Most likely" Kenta laughed.

"So, what's up?"

"Yuki said he needed to talk to you about something"

"Where is he?"

"About a block down, Titi was sitting on the front steps when I left"

"He's awake now? Is he doing alright?"

"As far as I can tell, yes."

"Ok, good. I'll head over there right now" Gingka got up off the couch and left.

"Wait for me Gingka!" Madoka called, jumping up and running after him. "I wonder what Yuki wants?"

"It probably has something to do with the Stormflight system" Gingka replied, finding the house and stepping onto the front porch. "good morning Titi, you doing ok?"

"Yeah, but where are we and what happened? One moment I was escaping down the DNA hallway with Kenchi, and the next I wake up inside a house and find myself here! Where is 'here' anyway?"

"You are in Koma Village, according to Kenta, you crashed into a wall last night and knocked yourself unconscious" Gingka replied shortly.

"Gingka-san? Is that you I hear?" Yuki called from inside.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Gingka called back, entering the house and leaving Madoka on the front porch to chat with Titi.

"It's going to take a lot longer to repair your jetpacks than it would take to just make a new pair" Yuki said as Gingka entered the house.

"Ok, but do we have the materials for that?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know, that's why I called you. I can probably salvage some of the metal from this, but..."

"Oh wow, you can salvage that?" Gingka laughed, looking at the smashed pile of parts that Yuki had in front of him.

Yuki grinned. "At least I think so"

"Go for it then, with us temporarily out of commission, who knows what the DNA will try? How long do you think it will take?"

"If I work straight through, with breaks for sleeping and stuff, it should only be about a week."

"And to repair Ryuga's?"

"About the same amount of time, his helmet got badly damaged, but it will be fairly easy to fix, just a bit complicated"

"Alright, tell me if you need anything, guess I'll leave you to it."

"Alright, will do."

Gingka stepped outside and sighed, looking around for Madoka and Titi, who had disappeared.

"Ryuga! Get your injured shoulder over here right now so I can look at it?"

"It's fine! I don't need help"

"Yes you do! Now get over here before I make you do it!"

Gingka chuckled, hearing Madoka and Ryuga yelling.

"No, I don't! I'm fine, so just leave me alone already!"

"You should listen to her Ryuga, otherwise she will be pestering you for the rest of your life about it!" Gingka called, noting Titi swinging happily from a tree branch. Even now, at 17, the younger blader hadn't changed much. Really, none of them had. Hearing the sound of a bey being attached to a launcher behind him, Gingka whirled, whipping out his own launcher and bey. He winced as his injured arm protested at the sudden movement, but managed to keep his launcher steady.

"Your reactions are as fast as ever, Hagani" Kyoya smirked, stepping out of hiding behind a few crates, ready for launch.

Gingka grinned. "How many clashes do you think we can get in before Madoka catches us?"

"None! Gingka, drop your launcher right now!" Madoka exclaimed, coming up behind him and forcing his injured arm back into a relaxed position at his side.

"Aww, come on Madoka! Give me a break! You know Kyoya wont be refused when it comes to a challenge!" Gingka whined, wincing again at the sudden movement.

"No, no battles until your arm is completely healed! You told Ryuga to listen to me, so now you have to set the example and pay attention yourself!" Madoka dragged Gingka back to his house.

"How long do you think it will be before he tries doing something again?" Kenta chuckled, coming up beside Kyoya.

"Not long" Kyoya snickered, watching as the two disappeared into Gingka's home.

Once they were inside, Madoka shoved Gingka onto the couch. "Now, don't you get up until I say you can, got it?"

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Yes, your highness" he said sarcastically.

"Good, now I have to go back to Ryuga and take care of his arm, I expect to see you in the exact same position when I get back!" Madoka said, going back outside.

"Ten" Kenta said once he saw her.

Kyoya grinned. "Nine"

"Eight" both said at once.

"Three" Titi piped up from behind them.

"Seven" Kenta and Kyoya ignored him and kept counting down.

"Two, one!" Titi crowed triumphantly as Gingka poked his head out the front door, then bolted around the corner and out of Madoka's sight.

"Yup, good job Titi" Kenta chuckled, watching Gingka as the redhead disappeared into the forest behind his house.

"Shall we?" Kyoya asked, following his rival.

"Why not?" Kenta shrugged, helping Titi down and following the Leone wielder as he crashed through the bushes.

After a couple of minutes, they lost track of the redhead completely, only to be ambushed a few seconds later by his bey, which narrowly missed Kyoya's head as the blader rolled to the left.

"Nice dodge Kyoya" Gingka smirked, coming out from behind a nearby tree.

Kyoya grinned and launched Leone.

Kenta rolled his eyes. "Just don't blow up the forest guys!" he called, running to the edge of the clearing they were in.

"One!" Gingka called, attacking Leone with Pegasus.

Kyoya smirked. "Two, three!" he said, countering Pegasus's movements.

"Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Gingka unleashed a barrage of attacks on Leone.

"Twenty!" Kyoya yelled. "Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Madoka rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Leone's tornado in the distance. "Good thing Gingka cant see that from where he is" she muttered, finishing with Ryuga's arm and untying the ropes that she had tied him to a tree with. The dragon emperor immediately bolted, muttering some threat before disappearing into a nearby house. Madoka sighed, watching Kyoya's tornado and letting the breezes from it blow in her face. Suddenly, she saw the face design of Gingka's Pegasus shining above the tornado.

"Wha- Gingka! I told you to stay on the couch!" she yelled, taking off in the direction of the tornado.

"We should stop now" Gingka said, catching Pegasus out of the air.

"Yeah, before we blow up the whole forest." Kyoya agreed, grabbing Leone.

Suddenly, Gingka yelped in fear and surprise, then turned and fled into the bushes behind him.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, confused, until Madoka stepped out of the bushes and followed Gingka, muttering angrily.

"Gingka, when I catch up to you, you are going to be in so much trouble!" she yelled, running after him as she caught sight of his red hair.

Kenta laughed. "Don't ever disobey Madoka"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Titi exclaimed.

Kyoya chuckled, listening to the sounds of the couple yelling back and forth.

"I told you to stay on the couch and not move!"

"Kyoya had just challenged me!"

"That's no excuse! Now get back here!"

"But I have to train!"

"No, you don't! now get over here before I call your dad!"

"No!"

"Get out of that tree right now!"

"I think I'll stay up here, thank you!"

"Alright then, you leave me no choice! Here I come!"

Gingka let out a surprised yelp as Madoka began climbing the tree he was sitting in, then turned and scrambled further up the tree.

"Come on Gingka, please?" Madoka pleaded with him.

"Give me a break! I have to be ready in case the DNA attacks again!" Gingka called back, climbing further and further up the tree.

"The faster way to do that is to let your arm heal by resting!" Madoka called.

"The faster way is to train and- whoa!" Gingka yelled as he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, right past Madoka.

Madoka held her breath as he hit the ground, landing on his face. "Gingka!" she called, carefully climbing back out of the tree after him. Halfway down, she paused, hands trembling as she watched her friend try to pick himself up off the ground, only to have his shaking arms give way and collapse again. Madoka scrambled the rest of the way down the tree, quickly jumping down and getting to his side in seconds.

"Please be okay, please!" she whispered as she approached him. "Gingka! Can you hear me?"

The redhead made no response, remaining as still as a rock. Still trembling, Madoka carefully rolled him onto his back and pressed two fingers to his neck, then laid her head down on his chest. She gave a sigh of relief as she felt his pulse, still going strong, then raised her head and watched his chest rise and fall.

Madoka let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, calm down Madoka, he's only unconscious." she whispered, then noticed the rocky ground he had landed on. She winced, picturing him struggling to get up and failing, before gasping. "Kyoya! Come quickly!" she shouted.

Kyoya and Kenta glanced at each other, then ran, following Madoka's voice.

"Madoka! Keep calling to me so I can find you!" Kyoya shouted.

"Ok! Umm…" Madoka trailed off.

"What happened?" Kenta yelled, prompting her.

"Well, as you guys know, I was chasing Gingka down because he wouldn't stay on the couch and rest. We ended up in this clearing and he climbed up a tree, so I followed him. We both kept climbing higher and higher, and then he fell out of the tree-"

"Ok, found you!" Kyoya said, cutting her off. "now that I'm here, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh no! is he okay?" Kenta asked, catching sight of the redhead lying on the ground.

"I think so, he's still alive at least, but I cant be sure until I have the right supplies. Kyoya, would you help me get him back to the house?"

"I don't think I can carry him, but I'll try" the blader of spring replied, bending down and getting an arm under Gingka's arms and lifting him to a sitting position. "mmph, Kenta, can you try to get his feet?"

"Umm, maybe?" Kenta wrapped both arms around Gingka's knees and pulled up. The two green-haired bladers struggled to a standing position and staggered a few steps before carefully setting Gingka down.

"Nope, we need someone stronger." Kyoya panted. "seriously, he weighs a lot more than it looks like he does!"

"Must be muscle, he's too skinny to be fat" Kenta puffed. "I'll go get Aguma and Ryo, maybe they can help"

"Alright, I'll stay here" Kyoya said.

Kenta took a few steps over to the middle of the clearing. "Computer, activate Firearrow system" he said.

"Firearrow activated, awaiting orders" a mechanical voice replied.

"Activate helmet and jetpacks, silencers on" Kenta said. Within seconds, his helmet had slammed shut over his face and he was out of sight.

Kyoya leaned against a tree, crossing his arms and closing his eyes to wait. Outwardly, he seemed indifferent, but inwardly, he was worried about his rival.

Madoka knelt down next to the limp redhead. "Please be okay" she whispered, brushing a few loose strands of flaming red hair out of his face.

After a few minutes of silence, the two in the clearing heard the sound of an approaching helicopter. A couple of seconds later, one of the LBN helicopters landed in the center of the clearing and a very worried-looking Ryo jumped out and ran to his son's side. Aguma and Kenta followed more slowly after him.

Ryo carefully picked up his son, then turned and carried him to the helicopter, Madoka following close behind. Ryo paused and motioned for her to get in. Madoka quickly climbed into the helicopter and sat down at the end of one row of seats. Ryo carefully placed Gingka with his head in Madoka's lap, then sat down on the row opposite the two. Kenta and Aguma went up to the cockpit to pilot them back to Koma village, while Kyoya casually took a seat next to Ryo.

Madoka continued stroking Gingka's forehead with a trembling hand.

Ryo reached across the aisle between them and laid a reassuring hand on her arm.

Madoka glanced up, tears forming in her eyes, then glanced back down at Gingka. Her eyes remained fixed on his pale face for the rest of the ride.

"We're back in Koma" Aguma reported a few minutes later, having landed and turned off the helicopter.

As Ryo carried Gingka into his house, the remaining seven Legend Bladers froze, alarmed at the sight of the limp form of their leader.

"What happened?" Ryuga asked, coming up behind Kyoya as the green-haired blader watched Madoka disappear into the house.

"He fell out of a tree running from Madoka, that's all I know" Kyoya replied shortly.

"And that's about all I need to know" Ryuga muttered.

"Is Gingkie okay?" Titi asked Kenta, the younger blader having returned to Koma Village before Madoka had started chasing Gingka.

"I-I don't know, I hope so." Kenta replied quietly, worry showing right through his eyes and all over his face.

-inside-

Ryo carefully laid Gingka on his bed once Madoka had pulled down the covers, then he left her alone to care for Gingka.

(**A/N: I am not going to get very descriptive with this, because I fully intend on keeping this rated K+, no higher.)**

With her hands still trembling, Madoka unzipped the front of Gingka's shirt. "Oh Gingka, how do you manage to get yourself injured so badly?" she whispered, carefully peeling the black fabric away from the half-dried blood that was holding it. Once she had his shirt off, Madoka went to get the first-aid kit. She carefully set a bottle of painkiller on the nightstand next to her, just in case Gingka woke up and she needed it. She worked for the rest of the afternoon, carefully, but quickly, cleaning up Gingka's injured body.

**Gingka: O.o **

**Me: what? You are going to be fine?**

**Gingka: fine? For all I know, you are going to kill me in the next chapter!**

**Me: I wont, I promise!**

**Gingka: -_- really?**

**Me: really….**

**Gingka: -leaves-**

**Me: I wonder what's up with him… oh, and on a side note, if anyone wants me to pray for you, just ask! You might want to do it over PM, for privacy reasons, of course, but I feel prompted by God to pray for people. And, if any of you start flaming me for this, your comment will be removed, because the review section is for this story, reserve your comments for a PM and don't flame in those either. Until next time, Let it Rip!**


	4. Recovery

**Ok, I am finally back after two whole months of not updating! Thank you guys for not flaming me, I had a ton of schoolwork to catch up on and was banned from writing until I got that done. But, I am back now, and would like to dedicate this chapter to OnePieceFan2012 for being patient after messaging me, and to all of you other people who were also patient and waited for this update! Gingka?**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 still does not own MFB, as usual.**

**Me: You don't seem to be mad anymore about you-know-what.**

**Gingka: -_- I'm still upset, I just choose not to show it.**

-later that night-

Madoka was still seated in a chair next to Gingka's bed, her chin resting on one hand as she slept. Her other hand was clasped tightly in Gingka's. pale blue moonlight streamed in from the window, bathing them both in an almost eerie light. Madoka jerked awake as an owl hooted just outside the window, then watched as it's black form flew away. She got up and closed the curtains, then lit a small lamp, allowing it to bathe the room in a golden light.

As Madoka sat back down, Gingka let out a slight moan.

"Gingka? Can you hear me?" Madoka whispered, grabbing his hand.

"mm?" Gingka half-opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Gingka!" Madoka exclaimed softly, "you're alright!" she pressed his hand to her face, grasping it in both hands.

The redhead let out a slight moan, causing Madoka to instantly lay his arm back at his side.

"Gingka…" Madoka trailed off.

Gingka closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. "what happened?" he asked quietly.

"you fell out of the tree and injured yourself" Madoka replied softly, laying one hand on the bandages wrapped around his chest, her other hand reaching up to stroke his face.

"guess that's what I get for being stupid…" Gingka muttered, biting his lip in pain.

"just relax, I have a painkiller here if you want it" Madoka reached for the bottle, but Gingka shook his head.

"I hate the taste of those things, I'll just go without"

"are you sure? You got beat up pretty bad"

"yes, I'm sure"

"okay then, but tell me if you change your mind. Just rest now, go back to sleep"

Gingka closed his eyes. Madoka sighed. "Just rest, it will be fine" she sighed, mostly to reassure herself.

-the next morning-

"Ahh! Kyoya! Not there! No, that piece goes- You know what? I don't know why I let you try to help with this!" Yuki's voice broke the silence.

Madoka got up and looked out the window just in time to see Yuki chase Kyoya out of the house that was serving as his workshop.

"Fine then! I'll just go do something else!" the green-haired blader yelled after his blue-clad comrade.

Madoka glanced down at Gingka, who let out a low moan and rolled over onto his side, still sound asleep. "Mmm, smash it Pegasus…" he muttered. Madoka snickered as Ryo opened the door.

"How is he doing?" the older redhead asked, his face full of concern.

"Just fine, judging by the fact that he is talking in his sleep" Madoka replied.

"Mmm… Pegasus, the other way!" Gingka muttered.

Ryo chuckled. "Sounds like he is battling someone."

A knock sounded on the front door. Ryo went to answer it. "Madoka, it's for you!" he called.

The brunette went to the door. Kenta was waiting outside.

"Hey Kenta!" she greeted the Legend Blader.

"Hey Madoka! How's it going?" he asked.

"Gingka is doing fine" Madoka replied.

"Wha- how did you know my next question?" Kenta asked.

"Well, everyone seems to be worried about him anyway" Madoka replied.

Kenta laughed. "Yeah, that's true, everyone except for Ryuga."

"That's because I happen to already know that he's fine" Ryuga's voice called down from a nearby tree. Madoka looked up, startled, and saw the white-haired blader seated casually on a branch, his arms crossed behind his head. "Hagane's tough, he won't be stopped just because he fell out of a tree" the Dragon Emperor continued.

"Was that… a compliment Ryuga?" Kenta asked, surprised.

Ryuga shrugged. "Call it what you like" he replied.

"Ahh! Titi! Stop!" shouting erupted from the backyard of the house that Dunamis had been sleeping in. A couple of seconds later, the Jupiter wielder ran out the gate, followed closely by the shorter fuchsia-haired blader, who was holding a hose. Dunamis was soaked, but Titi soon ran out of hose, allowing the lavender-haired blader to escape into the forest nearby.

"I so got you!" Titi yelled, dropping the hose and doing a victory dance. A couple of seconds later however, the young blader found himself soaked through. He looked up, along with everyone else. Ryuga was standing on the roof, his signature smirk across his face, holding an empty bucket. Madoka and Kenta glanced at the branch the blader had been sitting on, wondering how he had gotten over there so fast.

"This is war!" Titi called up at the older blader.

"So? I could take you all on and still win!" Ryuga taunted.

"Guys, the last thing we really need right now is a water war, we need to keep moving and be ready for the DNA just in case they attack again!" Chris called, stepping out of the house Ryuga was standing on.

"Yeah, good point. Just because Gingka is down doesn't mean we are all immobilized, we have to keep moving! He would definitely be telling us to keep our heads up right now!"

"Actually, I would probably be joining you guys in a water war, then telling you to get back to work"

Madoka turned, surprised. Gingka was leaning casually against the doorway of his house, arms crossed. "Gingka! You get back inside right now!" Madoka yelled, striding towards the redhead.

"If I could run right now, I would. Lucky for you, I am a bit too tired to do that." Gingka replied, turning and allowing Madoka to escort him back to bed.

As the two disappeared inside, Kenta turned back to Ryuga. "You know, we could make this a competition!" he said.

"I think I see what you are saying, Kenta. If we turn it into a competition to see who can get the most done towards getting our network back up, a lot will get done!" Chris exclaimed.

Kenta nodded. "Exactly" he replied. "We just need to tell the others."

-At the DNA HQ-

"So, we did drive them out, now our problem is finding them again" Argo said.

"Yeah, we should have concentrated on tracking and chasing them rather than raiding their headquarters, which proved to be completely useless, since they took everything" Selen commented.

"Sir, another battalion is ready for inspection" Merci's voice cut in.

"Excellent, I will see to it right away" Ian replied.

"Good, while he is doing that, Selen, you get me a map of all the Bey Parks, Stadiums, and other places involved with Beyblade in Metal Bey City and within a ten-mile radius of it" Argo ordered.

Selen nodded and went to her work station.

"Enzo, you go check on the training of our bladers, we will need them to combat the WBBA's bladers while we keep the Legendary Bladers occupied with our robot battalions"

"Of course, it will be simply amazing!" Enzo exclaimed as he exited the room.

"Merci, you put all your resources towards searching for the Legendary Bladers, I want them found!"

"Of course, Master" the electronic voice replied.

-Downstairs-

As Ian Garcia entered the large room, several workers snapped to attention.

"The new battalions?" Ian said coldly.

"Right this way sir, they have been specially programmed and designed to be as close of a match as we could get to the suits of the Legendary Bladers, and to combat them as well" one worker said, leading him towards several rows of shining metallic figures.

Ian cast a critical gaze over the rows of motionless robots. All of them were exactly the same in shape and size, the only difference being a number engraved on their right shoulders. "Show me" he said.

The worker nodded and led Ian aside into a small room with a large window at the front. At the press of a button, one of the figures left its position at the front of the line and entered a testing area. Ian sat down in a chair and watched, looking disinterested, but fascinated as the robot performed its capabilities. The only thing it could not do? Fly.

"I thought you said that it was a match to their suits!" Ian growled.

"W-well, as close as we could get sir, we could not figure out how the Legendary Bladers managed to make their own jetpacks work" the worker stammered.

"Then give them engines, like an airplane!" Ian yelled, storming out.

"Y-yes sir!" the worker replied, scuttling out of the room.

Ian strode back upstairs, quickly reaching the main office.

"And?" Argo said, glancing up from Selen's screen as his brother entered.

"Perfect! With the exception of not being able to fly, we now have a very formidable opponent for them." Ian reported.

"Excellent!" Argo was obviously pleased.

-Back in Koma Village-

"Ok, this piece goes here, and that one goes there…" Yuki muttered to himself as he continued repairing Ryuga's mask. "Aww man! Aguma, could you find my electronic wiring testers?"

"Your what?" Aguma asked, confused.

"The thingie that tells me if a wire is working properly" Yuki sighed.

"Oh, that thing." Aguma went to look for it in one of the many crates around the house.

Yuki turned and sifted through a pile of loose parts for another wire, then continued on with his repair work.

Outside, Koma Village was a flurry of activity as the other Legendary Bladers, minus Gingka, opened crates, set up equipment, and taunted each other as they set their network back up.

Gingka watched from the window as his comrades engaged in a flurry of activity.

Madoka, watching nearby, thought for probably the millionth time about the man her friend had now become. When she had first met him, he was reckless, crazy, seemingly half-insane, and immature. But now, he was, well, still reckless, crazy, and half-insane at times, but a strong leader, well-suited for the job he held as the strongest blader in the world. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" Madoka said, answering her phone.

"Hey Madoka! It's Tsubasa, are you guys okay?" Tsubasa's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, we're fine! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just hadn't heard from you in a while and Maru was freaking out"

"Oh, sorry about that. Is she there?"

"No, she left with Zero about an hour ago, headed for Bey Park."

"Just as usual, I see. We will probably be here indefinitely, something came up."

"Something like what?"

Madoka glanced at Gingka, who was snoring away peacefully. "Something like a DNA attack that nearly crippled the Network" she said. "They found Yuki's observatory, everyone is in Koma Village right now trying to recover resources and connections."

"Are they all alright?"

"Yeah, with the exception of most of them being really tired and Gingka, Ryuga, and Kyoya having mnor injuries."

"Well, hopefully they will be back in action soon!"

"Yeah, I should probably go now, I hear Ryuga yelling at someone"

"Alright, see you later Madoka! Be careful!"

Madoka hung up, glanced at Gingka, and went outside to find Kyoya and Ryuga locked in a staring contest.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, stepping between them.

"He started it" both bladers said at once, pointing at each other.

"Started what?" Madoka sighed.

"He bumped into me after I told him not to" Kyoya complained.

"Hey! You got in my way Tategami, don't put the blame on me!" Ryuga growled.

Both bladers glared at each other, sparks flying between their eyes, fangs bared. Madoka could almost feel the tension in the air. "Umm, guys? Stop glaring, just get back to work!" Madoka said, but the two ignored her.

"Let's settle this!" Kyoya growled, whipping out his launcher.

"Yeah!" Ryuga pulled out his own launcher.

"G-guys, don't start fighting!" Madoka pleaded, but they still ignored her.

"You ready, Tategami?" Ryuga taunted.

"Ready whenever!" Kyoya growled.

"G-guys?" Madoka whispered.

"Kyoya, Ryuga, stop! Launchers down, now!" Gingka shouted from the porch, striding over. The redhead got between his two rivals and pushed them apart. "This is not important right now, I know that a challenge is a challenge, but we can't risk it, now get back to whatever you were doing before!"

Kyoya sighed and lowered his launcher, but Ryuga remained in launching position.

"Why should I listen to you, Hagane?" the dragon growled, tightening his grip on his launcher.

Gingka turned and looked the other blader in the eye. "Ryuga." he said, an undertone of disapproval in his voice. However, as usual, Ryuga was not one to back down. Gold clashed with golden-brown as the two strongest bladers in the world stared each other down.

Much to Ryuga's surprise, however, Gingka could now match him in a staredown.

Madoka was so surprised at this fact that she forgot to yell at Gingka to go back inside. Eventually, Ryuga broke off and lowered his launcher, then turned back to what he had been doing before. Gingka, after making sure Ryuga was actually getting back to work, turned and strode back to the porch, then sat down on the step, leaning against the post.

Madoka went and sat down beside him. _"Uh-oh"_ she thought, noting the fiery look in his eyes that was left over from the staredown with Ryuga. "Don't you dare do anything reckless, I will tie you up" she threatened.

Gingka looked startled for a moment, then chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I plan on staying right here for a couple of hours at least" he muttered.

"Good" Madoka replied, getting up. "Then I will just go see about breakfast"

"Hyoma probably needs help in the kitchen" Gingka commented, watching the wind blowing through the trees. "Kenta! That box needs to go in the other house with the other medical supplies!"

"Oh, sorry!" the younger blader called, turning around.

Madoka smiled and left Gingka on the porch to direct his team, heading inside to help Hyoma out. She found the Aries blader scrambling around the kitchen, trying to figure out what to cook for ten hungry bladers, not to mention himself, Ryo, Madoka, and Hokuto. "Need help?" the brunette asked.

Hyome turned, looking relieved once he saw her. "Yeah, can you start cracking these eggs? Knowing Gingka, we are going to need a lot of food."

Madoka laughed and took the stack of egg cartons from him. "Sure, I'll get right to it!" she said.

Hyoma smiled and went back to the large mixing bowl on the other side of the kitchen.

After what seemed like an eternity of cracking eggs, Madoka was finally finished. Outside, everything was mostly silent, with the exception of a few birds and Titi whistling. Madoka went outside to check on Gingka, and was pleased to find him still sitting where she had left him, sound asleep.

"Hey Aguma, come help me with this" a voice caught her attention. Madoka looked over and saw Ryuga and Aguma lifting a rather large crate with something inside that clinked as they walked.

"Man, just how much metal does Yuki need anyway?" Aguma grunted.

"No kidding" Ryuga muttered, straining to not drop the crate. Suddenly, the white-haired blader was pummeled by several water baloons, soaking his back. He nearly dropped the crate in surprise. "Titi!" he growled.

The owner of the name yelped and scuttled away to help Kenta with another crate, trying to hide his brightly-colored hair and golden outfit from the Dragon Emperor's line of vision. Minutes later, Gingka jerked awake as yelling erupted from the streets in the center where everyone was working. Ryuga had caught Titi around the waist, and was carrying him slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down right now Ryuga!" Titi yelled.

Ryuga said nothing, only hung the younger blader from a tree branch by his belt and walked off.

"Hey! Let me down right now!" Titi yelled, thrashing around.

"No way, you deserve it for soaking me!" Ryuga shouted back.

Gingka chuckled and stood up. "Ryuga, let him down. That's enough" he called, trying not to laugh out loud at the scene in front of him."

"I think I'll leave him there for a while" Ryuga replied, picking up a sack of tools and walking off.

Gingka sighed and face palmed. "Great, why can't he just listen all the time?" he muttered, stepping off the porch.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Madoka called.

"To help Titi!" Gingka replied, heading for the younger blader.

"No, you are going to have someone else do it!" Madoka said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the porch.

Gingka sighed. "Fine, as you wish your highness" he said. "Hey Kyoya, could you get Titi down from the tree?"

"Sure" Kyoya muttered, setting down the crate he was holding and heading for the younger blader. "Stop struggling, just hold still and give me a second" he said.

Titi became still, his legs hanging down. The Venus blader placed his hands on his hips. "Now how long do you consider a second?" he asked after a few moments.

"This long" Kyoya replied, reaching up and pressing the button to release Titi's belt buckle. The teen fell, landing on the ground, hard.

"Ow.." he muttered, standing up and brushing himself off, then retrieving his belt and threading it back through the loops on his coat. "Warn me next time you decide to do that, okay?"

Kyoya shrugged and stalked off.

Gingka chuckled. "As if one of us falling on our face out of a tree wasn't enough"

"One of you was way more than enough" Madoka said, sitting down next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Gingka reached across her shoulders and wrapped his arm around them, hugging her tight. Together, the two sat and watched the other nine Legendary Bladers wind up their work and disappear into the forest and various other places around the village.

**Gingka: -does victory dance- She didn't kill me!**

**Me: Well, why would I? You are my favorite.**

**Gingka: Yeah, that's why you mess with me so much in your stories, isn't it.**

**Me: Yup. Now, everyone enjoy a slice of virtual cake for not flaming me!**


	5. Back up and Running

**Alright, so I wrote a whole one-shot and still managed to get this chapter done! There will be a huge announcement at the end of this chapter as well, so, if you don't read the author's notes, you will miss out on some important information! **

**Gingka/Stormflight: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Me: you seem happier than you were in the last couple of chapters…**

**Gingka: That's because: #1, you didn't kill me! And #2, I am finally getting used to the ideas you put into Shifted.**

**Me: Glad you finally stopped hating me for that…**

-A couple of days later-

Madoka looked out the B-Pit window, watching the group of young bladers waiting for her to open up. She sighed, finished organizing the shelf, then went to the front and pulled up the barricade, letting the stream of younger bladers in. She had had to leave Koma Village to come back and run the B-Pit, but she knew that Gingka was okay. The redhead had been a bit stiff, but his injuries had completely healed, and Madoka had given him the okay to go train just before she left.

"Hey Madoka-chan!" Zero greeted, walking in the door arm-in-arm with Ren.

"Hey Zero!" Madoka replied, glancing up from the cash register. "How are you two doing?"

The two bladers blushed and unlinked their arms. "Just fine." Ren replied, sounding extremely happy.

"Let me guess, you two are now officially dating?" Madoka said.

"Y-yeah, pretty much. We just got here from Bull Burger." Zero said. "How's Gingka-san doing? Is he here?"

"No, he's off training somewhere with the others."

"Others? Other what?"

"Other Legendary Bladers, we will probably be hearing from them soon." Madoka sighed.

"They are all together? Cool! Where are they training?" Zero exclaimed, a light orange glow appearing around him at the thought of their power.

"Nowhere within a day's walking distance from here." Madoka replied.

"Aww! Can you tell me when they are so that I can battle them?"

"Sure thing, if they aren't too busy. Did you guys just come here to chat, or did you need something?"

"Oh! We almost forgot! Our beys needed repair work, that's why we originally came!" Zero handed Ifraid to Madoka.

"Wow, you sure have been busy lately! I'll try to have it fixed tomorrow morning!" Madoka said, examining the scratches on the chrome Ifraid wheel as Ren pulled out Phoenic and handed it to her.

"Thanks Madoka-chan!" Zero called, running out of the store with Ren close behind.

"Those two, so cute!" Madoka sighed as she placed the two beys in her pocket.

-Meanwhile-

"Are they ready?"

"Yes sir, all we have to do is load them into the helicopters and take off."

"And their propellers work?"

"Yes sir, we tested them last night. They work perfectly."

"Perfect. Load them up, we need them in and ready to go by tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

-Back in Koma Village-

"Ok guys! Keep it going!"

"Come on Sagittario!"

"Pathetic! You really think you can challenge me?"

"I did once, and cracked your face bolt, remember?"

"That was only once! L-Drago!"

The fiery red dragon burst out of its bey with a roar, swallowing up the form of the archer in its flames as it flew, higher and higher.

"You certainly haven't lost your touch, Ryuga!"

"Hah! You think I would have? L-Drago!"

"Alright, I'm jumping in! Let it Rip!"

"You want to be knocked out too, Hagane? Alright then!"

"Go, Pegasus!"

"Uwahh! Sagittario! Gingka, why did you have to knock me out?"

"That wasn't me, it was Ryuga!"

"What? Hagane, you are going down!"

"Yeah right, Ryuga! This battle is all mine!"

"Go Gingkie!"

"Titi? I thought you were dumping water on Kyoya!"

"He was, until I threatened to tie him up. Leone!"

Explosions rocked the ground as the Legendary Bladers trained for battle. Gingka, Kyoya, and Ryuga were battling, with Titi and Kenta as spectators. Aguma was off shadow launching with a specialized launcher developed by Yuki to strengthen the muscles needed for launching. Dunamis was off cutting firewood with Jupiter, along with King and Chris, and Yuki was still fixing damaged equipment. The Anubis wielder had almost finished repairing Gingka's jetpacks, thanks to some late-night help from Madoka a few days before, as well as the other bladers getting the supplies he needed.

"Gingka! Ready for a test run?" the mercury blader spoke into a microphone.

"Keep going, Pegasus! Yuki, I'll be there in a few minutes, just give me a second to defeat Ryuga and Kyoya."

"Both of them at once? Good luck!" Yuki turned off his microphone and went to work on Ryuga's helmet. He already had all the things he needed, and, with help, could probably have it all done in just a few hours, likely by nightfall. Retracting Gingka's suit and pushing it aside, he laid out the dismantled pieces of Ryuga's helmet.

"Come on Pegasus! We are almost there, I just know it! Keep pushing him back!" Gingka yelled, his aura shining around him as he met in a fierce, head-on clash with Ryuga's L-Drago. The two beys were locked together, neither one giving an inch of play to the other.

Their metal wheels threw out sparks in every direction, while Kyoya was occupied with Titi, intending on taking out the Venus blader, then Gingka. If he could catch the fleeing Quetzalcoatl, that is.

"Keep it up Quetz!" Titi called, as his golden bey once more evaded an attack from Kyoya's Leone.

"Quit dodging and fight, will you?" Kyoya growled. "Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Run, Quetzalcoatl!" Titi yelled, taking off into the forest.

"Huh? Hey, I'm not finished with you yet Titi!" Kyoya yelled, stopping his tornado to chase the fleeing gold-clad blader.

"Let's go Ryuga! Final showdown!" Gingka widened his stance as Pegasus broke away from the clash and began circling.

"Go L-Drago!" Ryuga sent his bey flying into the air.

"Follow it Pegasus!"

"Dragon Emperor Descends!" Ryuga called out his special move.

"Pegasus! Meet his attack! Stardust Twister Attack!"

(**A/N: I looked it up on , that was listed as one of Samurai Pegasus's special moves.**)

The two beys clashed head-on, causing a huge explosion. Yuki jumped at the sound as the ground shook.

In Metal Bey City, Zero and Ren grabbed hold of the nearest stable object as the city rocked. In the distance, they could see a pillar of flame, spiraling red and blue.

"Gingka! You just had to battle Ryuga? Hurry up and finish the special move exchange!" Madoka yelled, sliding past the two and catching hold of a road sign.

"Gingka-san and Ryuga-san?" Zero was awestruck as the pillar and earthquake it was causing subsided.

"It has to be them, only they have enough power to rock a city twenty miles away!" Madoka muttered, heading off in the direction of the WBBA.

"Gingka? Ryuga?" Kenta called, picking himself up off the ground. Once the dust cleared, he saw the two bladers, lying next to their motionless beys on the ground. "A-a tie? Gingka actually matched Ryuga's strength?" Kenta whispered.

"What's going on here?" Kyoya yelled, running into the clearing with Titi, their battle having been interrupted by Gingka and Ryuga's move exchange.

"They… tied!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Let's get them back to the village." Kyoya sighed.

"Mmph, no need for that." Gingka muttered, sitting up and looking around. "Aww man! A tie? Oh well, a tie is better than a loss, I guess."

"Easy for you to say, Hagane." Ryuga snarled, retrieving L-Drago. "We will settle this, someday soon." the Dragon Emperor turned on his heel and strode off, back towards Koma Village.

Gingka smirked. "Oh yes, we will." he said as his cellphone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Gingka! Stop creating earthquakes with Ryuga!" Madoka's voice yelled from the other end of the line.

"Earthquakes? We were just battling!"

"Exactly! Gingka, you guys have so much power that we got an earthquake here in Metal Bey City!"

"Oops, sorry Madoka!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! No more earthquakes or I will come over there myself and stop you!"

"Okay, okay! I promise, no more earthquakes!"

"Good. Now, who won?"

Gingka anime fell. "It was a tie." he said, getting back up.

"A tie? With Ryuga?"

"Yup."

"Wow, you have gotten stronger then!"

"Yup. Oh dear, I have to go. Titi is chasing Kyoya down with a bucket of water." Gingka hung up.

"A bucket… of water?" Madoka sweat dropped.

"Titi! Stop that!" Gingka called, chasing the fuchsia-haired blader down. "Come on, you are supposed to be training!"

"I am training! I am training Yo-yo to run faster!" Titi called, bouncing past Gingka and soaking the redhead with a splash of water from the bucket.

"Seriously, it takes so much work just to keep you guys going sometimes!" Gingka muttered. "Let it Rip!" he sent Pegasus flying at the bucket, knocking it out of Titi's hand and sending it flying… Onto Kyoya's head.

"Arghh, Titi! You are in so much trouble!" the green-haired blader growled, turning to chase after Titi who yelped in fear and fled.

Gingka sweat dropped. "Seriously? Kyoya! Stop chasing Titi and get back to training!"

"You heard what Titi said earlier, I'm just repaying the favor and showing him who needs to learn to run faster!" Kyoya yelled back.

Gingka face palmed, then got an idea. "Hey guys! Who wants to go to Snowy Mountain?" he shouted.

"Isn't that that mountain you climbed several years ago just after your first loss to Ryuga?" Kenta asked.

"Yup, want to get the others together and go to it? It should make an excellent training exercise!"

"Sure! But I think Yuki is still working on yours and Ryuga's suits."

"True, and he wouldn't want to be left out… Maybe we can just go later then. Oh yeah! He wanted me to go test mine out! See you later, Kenta!" the redhead ran off towards Koma Village.

"Took you long enough." Yuki chuckled as Gingka walked in.

"Sorry, got distracted battling Ryuga." Gingka replied. "So, what did you want me to test?"

"Your suit should be fixed, I just need you to test it to make sure." Yuki replied, handing Gingka the small, thin metal box that was the entire Stormflight system.

"Awesome! You rock Yuki!" Gingka exclaimed, taking it and clipping it to the back of his belt, underneath his long coat.

Yuki stepped outside to watch.

"Activate Stormflight system." Gingka ordered.

"Activating." a female voice said. Seconds later, the familiar helmet slammed shut over Gingka's face, the blue eyes lighting up as usual.

"Well, the helmet is working, but that wasn't the broken part." Gingka's voice came through the speakers. "Activate jetpacks!" The legendary blader smiled as he felt the familiar metal bar slide out, unfolding itself into his jetpacks moments later. "Looks like they are working!" he called as they ignited and he flew off.

"Take a course to Metal Bey City and back, to see if they really are working properly." Yuki said into his microphone, which was mounted right next to his mouth.

"Got it, see you in about a half hour!" Gingka's voice came through the earpiece Yuki was wearing.

Yuki sighed and went back inside to finish repairing Ryuga's helmet.

-Ten minutes later-

"Aww yeah! I won!" Zero exclaimed, catching Ifraid out of the air. "Who's next?"

"Good job Zero!" Madoka cheered.

"I'll go!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Alright then, let's-" Zero was cut off by the now-familiar sound of jetpacks. A shadow flew over the stadium, and everyone's eyes followed it to the top of the wall around the stadium.

"Stormflight!" Madoka exclaimed, catching sight of the blue-clad figure.

Gingka saluted the group, then took off again, heading back to Koma Village, the cheering of the younger bladers at Bey Park following him.

Madoka whipped out her cellphone and called Gingka. "Why did you just leave?" she asked once he picked up.

"I was just testing out my jetpacks, didn't have time to stay and chat because I have to get back to training." Gingka replied.

"Alright, good luck!" Madoka said, "See you later then?"

"Yup, see you! Bye!" Gingka hung up.

Madoka sighed as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Go for it, Shinobu, Zero!" she cheered, watching the two younger bladers.

Suddenly, a familiar silver, white, and red bey entered the stadium.

"Dragoon?" Zero recognized the dragon bey at once.

"So, I see you are hanging out here as usual, Zero." Sakyo's voice came.

Zero whirled. "What do you want?" he asked.

"A rematch of course!" Sakyo growled, catching his bey out of the air and striding down the stairs from the top of the seats.

"Shinobu, do you mind?" Zero asked.

"Ehh, knock yourself out, or rather, knock him out." Shinobu replied, stepping down from the platform and allowing Sakyo to take his place.

"Go get him Sakyo!" Takanosuke cheered from the stands.

-Back in Koma Village-

"Wow, this was a quicker fix than I thought, thanks to Madoka-chan's help!" Yuki exclaimed, replacing the one loose wire in the eye of Ryuga's mask and snapping the metal casing back together. "Ryuga-san! Your helmet is fixed!" he retracted it and stepped outside, handing it to the Dragon Emperor.

"Thanks kid." Ryuga grumbled, snapping the metal box onto the back of his belt.

"No problem." Yuki replied, looking up as he heard the sound of jetpacks, indicating Gingka's return.

"They work perfectly as usual!" Gingka said as soon as he landed. "Retract Stormflight system."

"Great! And since I finished fixing Ryuga's helmet, we are now good to go in case the DNA attacks again!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Great! We are back in the game then, with all injuries healed and all repairs made!" Gingka grinned.

"Gingkie! Yo-Yo is bothering me again!"

"Shut up Titi, you started it. And stop calling me that!"

"But you look so cute when you are angry!"

"Why you… I ought to-"

Gingka sighed and went to break up the argument between his two friends as Kyoya quieted down to mumbling angrily.

"How about instead of arguing, we all practice flying formations over Metal Bey City and the surrounding areas?" Gingka suggested, pulling Kyoya and Titi apart with Yuki's help.

"Fine." Kyoya muttered, giving up struggling against Gingka's grasp.

"Activate Stormflight system." Gingka ordered.

"Activate Wildwind system."

"Activate Cosmicbark system."

"Activate Lizardflight system."

"All Steel Warriors to the center of Koma Village right away for a training exercise." Gingka ordered, striding towards the center of the village.

"So, what's the exercise?" Firearrow asked once he had arrived, along with the others, including Dragonfang, who didn't seem to be very unhappy at having to follow orders for once.

"We are going to practice formations, but with a twist." Stormflight said.

"Well, that doesn't sound so pathetic, I'm listening." came Dragonfang's voice through everyone's helmet speakers.

Stormflight chuckled. "sSince we have ten of us, we are going to fly in two triangle formations, with five of us in each formation. We will fly from here, over the top of Snowy Mountain to test our pressurizures, then turn east, fly over Metal Bey City, then head for Tokyo. Once we fly over all of Tokyo, we will turn back and make a beeline for here. We will be racing the whole way, but you have to stay in formation. Everyone got that?"

"Sounds awesome to me!" Firearrow exclaimed.

"Alright then, let's go! Dragonfang, you lead a group, I want Kyoya, Aguma, Dunamis, and Chris to go with you. Everyone else, follow me!" Stormflight ordered. "Take off on my signal. Activate jetpacks!"

"Activate jetpacks!" the command came from the rest of the group, who had already gotten into formation.

"Go now!"

Ryo watched as the two groups took off, still fairly stunned at what they had accomplished, but extremely proud of his son and the others for what they were doing. As long as they didn't give up, they would be unbeatable. However, what none of them knew was that, at that very moment, the DNA was gearing up for a full-scale attack on the WBBA and Metal Bey City.

**Me: Cliffhanger! I have to say, I love leaving my readers on them, but hate being left on them… Oh well, everyone is probably the same way… The Zero vs. Sakyo battle will be in the next chapter, as well as the SW flyover formation race. Ryuga?**

**Ryuga: Hmm?**

**Me: Announcement.**

**Ryuga: Oh, right. -fumbles around for a piece of paper in his pocket.- First of all, GalaxyPegasus14 now has a website, the link should be on her profile, but PM here if it is not. Also, over her two-month hiatus, her brain came up with a new story idea. It does this all the time, but this one is significant because it will add a third part to the Stormflight saga. So, once 'Return of the Warrior' is finished, be on the lookout for 'Stormflight: The Next Generation.'**

**Me: Thanks Ryuga!" Yeah, my crazy, insane brain came up with a third Stormflight story, but that should be the final one, assuming my brain doesn't somehow come up with another random idea. Also, I need more pranks for Legend Blader Prank War, and, I am now offering a small reward for submitting a prank! If you submit a prank, I will PM you a small spoiler on any of my stories, you just pick the story! If you don't want a spoiler, you can tell me! Anyway, go check out my site, the link should be on my page, as Ryuga said. The page is just for random pictures of my Ocs as well as the Steel Warriors and stuff. There are only a couple of pictures on there right now, but as I draw more, more will be uploaded. Anyway, until next time, Let it Rip! And I apologize ahead of time if FF messes up and puts the whole story in underline, it did that in a previous chapter and I don't know how to fix it.**


	6. DNA Attack

**I'm back with chapter 6! The plot kinda thickens in this chapter, but, as I promised, the Steel Warrior flyover formation race and the Zero vs. Sakyo battle are in this chapter!**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

The sound of jetpacks igniting echoed through the forest. Ten streaks of flame shot into the air as the ten Legendary Bladers, now known as the Steel Warriors, soared high into the sky. Perfectly in sync, the first group to reach the predetermined height took off towards Snowy Mountain, following their blue-clad leader. Moments later, the second group reached their height, and took off after the first, the red-orange clad leader soaring effortlessly with his teammates behind him.

"Left a bit Kenchi! You are too far over!"

"Right here?"

"Yup, got it!" the gold-clad form of Lizardflight gave a thumbs up to the other gold figure of Firearrow, who was flying just in front of him, and just behind Stormflight.

"Hey, the number one blader is also the number one at flying formations! Cosmicbark, you are off!" the only figure in the first group who was wearing red called to the other blader in front of him.

Under his mask and alias of Dragonfang, Ryuga smirked with satisfaction as he heard the other group repairing their formation, glancing back and seeing that his own formation was perfect. However, whether their formation was perfect or not, the other group was still ahead, and neither Ryuga or Kyoya, aliases of Dragonfang and Wildwind, intended on losing to Gingka, even if the warrior dubbed 'Stormflight' was their leader. No matter what, they would always be rivals.

"Concentrate Dragonfang, Wildwind!" Warriorbelt called from the back of the formation.

Wildwind glanced around and noticed that he was way off course. The green-clad blader quickly corrected this however, and the group continued on as before, all of them aware that this was not just a race, it was a test of their flying skills, as well as their teamwork. If even one member of the group was out of sync, the formation would be off. The two groups reached the top of the mountain at the same time, touching down on the icy peak for a moment, then blasting off again, still managing to keep their formation, although Yuki and King were now misaligned and had to adjust their flight path accordingly. As the group neared Metal Bey City, they could see the explosions that indicated a fierce battle.

-In Bey Park-

"Go, Ifraid!"

"Dragoon!"

The battle between Zero and Sakyo was well under way, neither opponent giving an inch as their beys clashed at the center of the stadium. Red clashed with blue as the two locked their gazes, the clash of their glare equally as intense as the clash of their beys in the stadium below.

"Keep it together Zero!" Maru cheered.

"Go get him Sakyo! You can do it!" came from Takanosuke as usual.

"Dragoon, charge!" Sakyo ordered, sending the silver and white bey charging at its silver and red opponent. Ifraid dodged, the fiery ifrit dancing circles around the dragon in the sky, taunting it. The fierce black dragon roared in anger at its opponent, who raised his sword and held it in a defensive position.

Below the two creatures, their beys raged, Dragoon still unable to make contact with Ifraid, who was maintaining a tight circle in the center of the stadium. Dragoon let out another roar, still angry as his blader began looking frustrated.

However, the moment Dragoon's roar faded, a second, more threatening roar split the air. Sakyo and Zero looked up, and froze. Twisting and turning directly overhead was a fiery red-orange eastern-style dragon, the unmistakable form of Ryuga's L-Drago. The dragon faded into thin air as a formation of five bladers flew overhead, their orange-clad leader catching his dragon bey out of the air and saluting Sakyo as he flew over. Just behind them, a second group flew over, with the familiar form of Stormflight leading it.

Madoka waved at the two groups, then turned back to watching the battle, which Zero and Sakyo had resumed. Ifraid was now in the process of shaking the stadium, using its typical move, Burning Upper, which Zero had started the moment his attention returned to the battle. Sakyo, as usual, was using his left-rotation to counter it, the stadium sitting perfectly still as the two spiraled around each other.

"Keep it going, Ifraid!" Zero called, his Blader's Spirit shining out around him as he ordered Ifraid to go faster. The stadium slowly began to wobble, much to everyone's surprise.

Sakyo raised an eyebrow, surprised, even if he chose not to show it. "Dragoon!" the dragon roared in response, and finally made contact with Ifraid.

The Steel Warriors glanced back as an explosion and pillar of red light filled the sky. The air shook for a few seconds, then the light and noise faded.

When the dust cleared, both Ifraid and Dragoon were lying motionless in the pile of rubble that had been the Zero-G portion of the stadium.

"Looks like you two will have to be confined to specialized stadiums now as well!" Madoka laughed once she saw the results.

"Specialized stadium?" Zero and Sakyo were confused as they went to pick up their beys.

"Yeah, any battles between two Legendary Bladers are now restricted to either a remote area or a stadium coated with a special alloy of metal, developed by Yuki to be near-indestructible. So far, because of the cost of it, there is only one stadium completely coated with it."

"Really? That's so cool!" Zero exclaimed.

"I-I'd like to see it." Sakyo said.

Madoka smiled. "Then follow me, because it happens to be in Metal Bey City!"

The two rivals glanced at each other and followed Madoka out.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Shinobu, Ren, and the Unbara brothers, as well as Takanosuke, called, taking off after them.

-Meanwhile-

The race had reached Tokyo, and Stormflight and his group were just ahead of Dragonfang and his group. Crowds glanced up as they heard the sound of jets flying overhead, but saw nothing, except for a few wisps of smoke and steam. The groups reached the top of the assigned tower at the same time, then turned and headed straight back for Koma Village.

"Get back in formation Firearrow!" came from the helmets of both Lizardflight and Warlord at the same time.

The gold-clad warrior, glanced back and smoothly glided back into place.

"Ha! We are so going to beat you there, Hagane!" Wildwind's voice sounded in Stormflight's helmet. The blue-clad leader waved as he kept on flying, gliding smoothly past the other group.

"Is that so, Wildwind? It would seem that I am in the lead!"

"Heh, not for long with that pathetic formation!" Dragonfang growled, indicating Lizardflight and Firearrow as the two younger bladers once again corrected their flight path.

"Oh yeah? Have you looked at your own formation recently?" Stormflight challenged, indicating Jadebolt, who was far off course and trying to get back.

As Ryuga glanced back and began yelling at Dunamis to get back in formation, Gingka's group took the lead by quite a bit. Minutes later, they sighted Koma Village. Ryo rushed outside, hearing them returning. Both groups landed at the exact same time, and instantly began arguing over who had gotten there first. Everyone had retracted their helmets as soon as they touched down, and yelling began even as their jetpacks were still folding themselves up.

"We got here first!"

"No, we obviously beat you!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Guys! You got here at the same time, so stop arguing!" Ryo yelled.

"Oh…" all ten seemed rather embarrassed.

"Well, good race guys! I guess we need a bit more practice with our triangle formations, but we did good!" Gingka encouraged. "Now, let's just keep training, Yuki, we need to figure out a way to combat the DNA's new machines, whatever they are. Have you figured it out yet?"

"No, I have been too busy repairing helmets and such to look over the data."

"Ok, then we should all get on that. Come on guys!" Gingka reached back and pulled a small computer chip out of the metal box on his belt, the memory system for his entire suit. Kyoya, Ryuga, and Chris did the same thing. The four quickly inserted the chips into Yuki's computer, and the ten bladers sat down to watch the recording of the Seasonals' fight against the DNA about a week before.

-In Metal Bey City-

Madoka and the group were standing in front of a long walkway, leading to a huge stadium. Lining the walkway were several statues, each in a different shape. Of the first pair of statues, one resembled a snake, and had wings. Maru read the inscription at the base of the statue aloud. "Quetzalcoatl, the winged lizard. Dedicated to Titi, Legendary Blader of Venus." the young pink-haired mechanic stepped back and gazed up at the winged lizard.

Across from Maru, Eito was looking at another statue, only this one looked like your stereotypical Spartan warrior, right down to the plume on his helmet. "Ares, Greek god of war. Dedicated to King, Legendary Blader of Mars." the Oroja wielder read.

Next to Eito was Kaito, reading the inscription on a statue of an Egyptian god. "Anubis, Egyptian god of the afterlife. Dedicated to Yuki, Legendary Blader of Mercury."

Ren read another inscription at the base of a statue of a skeleton wearing a cloak and holding a scythe. "Kronos, Greek god of agriculture. Dedicated to Aguma, Legendary Blader of Saturn."

"Jupiter, Roman king of the gods. Dedicated to Dunamis, Legendary Blader of Jupiter." Shinobu read from the base of a statue depicting said figure.

"Orion, legendary hunter." Madoka's voice said from down the walkway. "Dedicated to Chris, Legendary Blader of Winter." she was standing at the foot of a statue depicting a strange creature, seemingly made of fire, from the way the stone was carved.

"Leone, the raging lion." Takanosuke said. "Dedicated to Kyoya, Legendary Blader of Spring."

"L-Drago, the Dragon Emperor." Sakyo's voice was barely above a whisper. Everyone turned and looked at the fierce from of the dragon towering above them, its coils arching proudly through the air. "Dedicated to Ryuga, Legendary Blader of Summer."

"Sagitario, the archer. Dedicated to Kenta, the other Legendary Blader of Summer." Madoka chuckled at the inscription.

"Pegasus, the legendary winged horse." Zero's voice came as the young blader stood at the base of the last statue, the winged horse itself spreading its wings above him. "Dedicated to Gingka, Legendary Blader of Autumn and final defeater of Nemesis."

"So, this is the stadium?" Kaito said, gazing around at all the statues lining the walkway.

Madoka turned and looked up at the sign above the door. "Yes, it is known as the Legendary Bladers' Stadium. This is where they practically lived before they all left, one by one. Any of their battles that were public happened here, but it has been closed for a long time. Or, at least the stadium part of it has."

"The stadium part?" Zero was confused.

Madoka smiled. "The rest of it is a museum, let's go tour it, shall we?"

"Okay!" the group said, excited. Well, everyone except for Sakyo, that is, but even he seemed interested.

"Then let's go!" Madoka exclaimed, leading the group inside. Over the next few hours, they young bladers saw many things, including models of the first three Pegasus beys, as well as models of the L-Drago beys. Included in the collection of bey models were all the beys owned by the other Legendary Bladers, as well as a few of their friends. There were pictures of the World Championships, as well as Team Gan Gan Galaxy holding up their medals and smiling. Shinobu suddenly recalled having seen Tsubasa's medal hanging in a case on the wall of his office. There was a miniature model of Hades City, as well as a picture taken later of the structure lying on the bottom of the ocean. Everywhere the young bladers looked, there were pictures and models of various achievements that Gingka and his friends had achieved. The group exited the museum to find the rest of Metal Bey City in turmoil. Srange figures were flying around everywhere, and Madoka just narrowly missed getting hit by one.

"What is going on here?" all the girls freaked out.

"Let it Rip!" Zero and Sakyo managed to take down two of the figures, which sparked and exploded as they crashed, unfortunately directing the attention of the others towards the group.

Madoka hurriedly pulled out her cellphone and called Gingka.

"Hello?"

"Gingka! We seem to have an emergency here!"

"Don't tell me, Zero wants to battle."

"Gingka, I'm serious! There are these robot things flying around!"

Gingka was silent for a few moments. "Right, see you in ten minutes. Where are you exactly?"

"Right in front of Legendary Bladers' Stadium, I-"

"Got it, just calm down and hang on!" Gingka hung up.

"The DNA is attacking Metal Bey City, we have to go now!" Gingka yelled.

"What? How dare they!" Kyoya shouted.

"Pair up for the 'whirling balls of electrified flame' and let's go!" Gingka yelled, rushing outside.

"I'm right with you Hagane!" Ryuga called, activating his Dragonfang suit and following his rival as the blue figure of Stormflight soared off into the clouds.

"Chris, come with me!" Kyoya called, the two switching to Wildwind and Warriorbelt, respectively, and flying off together.

"Kenchi?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Firearrow and Lizardflight teamed up and flew off..

"Let's go Dunamis." Aguma sighed.

"Hey! Wait for us!" King called, pairing up with Yuki. The five groups flew to Metal Bey City, splitting up to strike at what were the busiest parts of the DNA attack, as far as they could tell.

Meanwhile, the group of bladers at Legendary Bladers' Stadium was dealing with a different problem: DNA bladers had now shown up, and Madoka and Maru were huddling in front of the now-locked doors of the museum.

"Ifraid!" Zero was trying to keep the robots and the bladers away at once, along with the help of his friends… and rivals.

"Dragoon! Show them the power of the dragon!" Sakyo roared, his bey roaring a challenge with him.

"Saramanda! Don't give up!"

"Phoenic!"

"Gryph!"

The two beys pecked at their oponnents, knocking them out while Shinobu's Saramanda began making illusions of itself.

"Oroja!"

"Levizer!"

The Unbara brothers had their hands full with the bladers and robots on Madoka's left.

Meanwhile, a few miles away at the WBBA, Hikaru and Tsubasa were valiantly trying to fend off the overwhelming amount of DNA forces that had broken into the lobby and were trying to gain control of the building.

"Aquario, Infinite Assault!"

"Eagle, Metal Wing Smash!"

"Bull! Don't worry bladers! Benkei has got you covered!" the purple-haired owner called to his trainees as they attempted to fend off the bladers surrounding them. "Keep it up guys! Dark Bull, Red Horn Uppercut!" he called as his own bey sent several of the others flying.

Akuya and his gang had their hands full trying to defend Bey Park.

"Gargoyle!"

"Go now!"

Several other bladers who had been battling there as well joined in, valiantly defending themselves against the bladers surrounding them.

Another group of bladers was trying to defend themselves in Tournament Stadium, their battles having been interrupted by the DNA assault as well. The crowd, what was left of it, cheered them on while Blader Guider, who had nothing else to do and nowhere to go, commentated on the battle.

"WHoa! And there goes another WBBA and DNA blader at once! The excitement here is just too much! You go, bladers of the WBBA!"

"Let it Rip!" an explosion cleared the blocked exit as two more beys joined the fray, knocking out DNA bladers left and right.

"Ooh! And what do we have here it seems that the path has been cleared! But by who?" Guider said.

"Zip it! Everyone out!" two masked figures yelled, running in.

"WHo are you?" one of the WBBA bladers asked.

"We are Firearrow and Lizardflight, members of the Steel Warriors. Now do as we say and get out of here while you have the chance!" one yelled. "Sagittario!"

"Ahh! Gargoyle!"

"Go Variares! Stop those DNA bladers in their tracks!" a voice yelled from the top of the stands.

"Everyone out!" a blue-clad figure yelled, clearing a path to the exit as everyone in Bey Park turned to look at the red-clad figure who was still standing in a launching stance. Bladers from both the Bey Park and Tournamenr Stadium streamed out of the two locations, trying anything to get away from the DNA bladers.

"Benkei! Get these young bladers out of here!" a voice yelled over the tornado his command hadjust created.

"Wha- Kyoya-san!"

"It's Agent Wildwind of the Steel Warriors, now get out of here!" the green-clad Leone wielder replied, teaming up with his purple-clad teammate to clear a path.

"Thank you Kyo- I mean, Wildwind!" Benkei called, making a beeline with the younger bladers he had been training for the opening Wildwind and Warriorbelt had created.

"Jupiter!"

"Kronos!"

Tsubasa and Hikaru jumped, surprised as the two familiar beys joined the battle.

"Go Tsubasa, Hikaru! Get out of here!" a masked figure clothed all in purple yelled. "Jupiter! Go now!"

"They all have suits now?" Tsubasa muttered as he and Hikaru made a break for the stairs. Jadebolt and Scythestrike followed close behind, locking the doors to the stairwell behind them, then grabbing one of the two WBBA executives and taking off through the center of the stairs, quickly reaching the top and climbing into a helicopter.

"Ifraid!"

"Dragoon!"

"Ahh! Let go of me!" Madoka yelled as a few DNA bladers finally reached her and Maru and grabbed them.

"Let it Rip!" two more beys joined the battle, one silver and blue, the other black and red.

"Get them out of here!" Stormflight ordered, landing in between the younger bladers and the DNA bladers.

"Get him!" the DNA squad leader yelled, but was blocked by an orange streak as the black and red bey attacked. Another figure, clothed all in orange and red, landed next to Stormflight.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

Ryuga turned towards the younger blader, the pair of fangs engraved into his helmet gleaming. "I am Agent Dragonfang." he said shortly, then turned back to the battle. "L-Drago!"

Sakyo soon recognized his own mentor's bey.

"Into the helicopter, now!" Stormflight ordered as a helicopter landed between him and the group of younger bladers.

Madoka quickly broke free of the DNA bladers' grasp and dove into the helicopter, dragging Maru with her. Once everyone was in the helicopter, it started to take off. Stormflight and Dragonfang dove in and closed the doors, then leaned against them and slid to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Well, that went well." Stormflight said sarcastically.

"Well? We got beat and you say it went well? With that pathetic attempt? You are weaker than I thought, Hagane." Dragonfang growled.

Stormflight chuckled. "Seriously Ryuga, cant you get a hint of a joke? Sheesh!"

"I don't see what's so funny about this."

"You really are crazy."

"What? You are the crazy one!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!"

"You think your pathetic attempts at humor will make me laugh? I laugh at your stupidity!"

"Well, at least I made you laugh. You changed the subject, couldn't come up with a good answer?"

Dragonfang was silent. "Retract helmet." he ordered, standing up and turning to look out the window.

"Retract helmet." Gingka chuckled, getting to his own feet.

Seconds later, the more familiar red hair of Gingka was brushing against the ceiling of the helicopter, rather than the blue hair of Stormflight. Sakyo couldn't take his awed gaze off of the white hair of the other blader standing across the helicopter.

"Quit staring, Sakyo." Ryuga growled without turning around.

The younger dragon jumped and looked at the floor.

Gingka sighed and leaned against the door. "Another day, another organization trying to take over the world."

"No kidding-ahh! Gingka!" Madoka freaked out as the helicopter door suddenly flew opened and Gingka fell out. Her and Zero instantly rushed over to the door and looked down, but the blader was nowhere in sight. "Gingka!" Madoka shouted at the top of her lungs. "Can you hear me? Where are you?"

**Gingka: -_- I knew it.**

**Me: Knew what?**

**Gingka: That you were going to kill me in this story.**

**Me: Did I say you died?**

**Gingka: Well, no…**

**Me: Then don't assume you did, because you didn't.**

**Gingka: Good, I better not have or you will have to find someone else to do your disclaimers.**


	7. Younger Bladers in Koma

**XD I'm back! It feels good to update weekly again… Anyway, Gingka?**

**Gingka: -_-**

**Me: What? I didn't kill you!**

**Gingka: No, but it seems like you keep trying to do so.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer…**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own MFB…..**

**Me: Thank you.**

"Gingka! Where are you?"

"Gingka-san? Are you there?"

Ryuga sighed as the two continued yelling. "Keep it down will you? Man, it seems like everyone is underestimating Hagane these days." he muttered, opening the door on his side and looking down.

"Activate grappling hook." the white-haired blader ordered.

Madoka watched, surprised as Ryuga's hook and cable, barely visible, wrapped themselves around an invisible object in midair.

"Retract" Ryuga growled, seeming very annoyed. The sound of the helicopter's blades was beginning to hurt his ears. His cable retracted, pulling the invisible object up with it all the way to his wrist. Now that it was in the helicopter, Madoka could see that it was a second cable.

"Yes, I have it, now retract!" Ryuga growled to a question unheard by the others in the helicopter. A few moments later, Ryuga's black and orange-gloved hand was grasping Gingka's black-gloved ones as the dragon pulled the Pegasus back into the helicopter.

"Man, good thing Yuki installed those grappling hooks. I thought that door was shut!" Gingka muttered, closing the door he had fallen out of and making sure it was latched. Madoka quickly enveloped the redhead in a tight hug, the redhead trying to comfort the sobbing brunette. The two sat down on the row of seats together, Ryuga leaving the back and heading to the cockpit to act as copilot.

Zero sat back down, satisfied that Gingka was safe. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"The temporary base of the Legendary Bladers' Network." Gingka replied shortly. "Hopefully Yuki will have some new data on those robots for us to analyze, we have to stop them."

"Cool!" Zero exclaimed.

"There's another helicopter following us!" Ren exclaimed, looking out the window.

Gingka turned and looked. "That would be one of ours." he said, catching sight of the Steel Warriors logo on the doors. The redhead pressed a hidden button on his wrist and a small metal object rose out of his shirt ollar to hover just over his left eye. The others could see that it seemed to be a miniature computer screen, showing another one of the steel warriors.

"Hey Cosmicbark, I see you guys managed to catch up." Gingka said to the small blue-haired figure on his screen.

"Yup, and so did Firearrow and Lizardflight. I just received word from Jadebolt that he and Scythestrike have Tsubasa and Hikaru safe with them."

"Good, and Wildwind?"

"He and Warriorbelt are with Benkei and the few bladers that did manage to escape the DNA where they were."

"Good, at least we have some of them. I have Madoka, Maru, and the seven strongest younger bladers on our side, so we should be in good shape."

"Alright, see you in a few minutes then once we reach home base!"

"Yeah, see you." the computer screen retracted back into Gingka's shirt collar.

"Your little devices keep amazing me with the technology." Madoka muttered.

Gingka grinned. "Don't ask me how they work, Yuki is just a technological genius!"

"I noticed that much. So, who exactly are the other Steel Warriors by name and alias?"

"Well, you know pretty much all of them."

"Yeah, but these younger bladers know none of them."

"True. I guess I might as well tell you guys then, if only to pass the time." Gingka leaned back, crossed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. "You guys have already met Dragonfang, or Ryuga. Kyoya goes by the name Wildwind, and Chris goes by Warriorbelt. Kenta and Yuki go by Firearrow and Cosmicbark, respectively, and Titi goes by Lizardflight. Dunamis goes under the name Jadebolt, and Aguma is Scythestrike. Last, but not really least, is King, who goes by Warlord. That's really about it, I will have to point out who is who when we reach Koma."

"Speaking of Koma, we are within sight of it." Ryuga said, returning to the back of the helicopter.

"Good, hopefully Hyoma has lunch ready." Gingka replied.

Madoka chuckled. "Thinking with your stomach as usual I see."

"I don't think with my stomach!"

"Mmmhmm, yeah, you aren't fooling me Gingka."

"I'm serious!" Gingka said, just as his stomach growled.

Madoka laughed and Ryuga flashed one of his rare smiles.

"That doesn't mean I think with my stomach, it just means I'm hungry…" Gingka trailed off as the helicopter landed. "Helmet up."

"Activate helmet." Ryuga ordered as he opened the helicopter door. The two Steel Warriors stepped out first, their helmets gleaming in the sunlight. The other eight stepped off of other helicopters nearby, their helmets also up, having decided not to take them down in front of the others who did not know who they were.

"You brought a whole party of outsiders here I see." Hyoma said, walking up behind Gingka.

"We had no choice, it was bring them here or leave them in the clutches of the DNA." the masked redhead replied, then stepped forwards to address the group of approximately forty young bladers, plus Tsubasa, Benkei, Hikaru, and Blader Guider.

"Ok guys, the plan here is very simple. Until we can get the DNA out of Metal Bey City, it will not be safe to return there. So, unfortunately, you will all have to stay here. All boys, go to Cosmicbark, over there in the blue, and he will tell you what to do. Girls, go to Warriorbelt over there in the pink-"

"Hey!" Chris protested, cutting Gingka off. "It's purple!"

"Purple, whatever." Gingka continued. "Once you are done, feel free to explore the forest around us, but do not go so far that you can not see the village. Nobody is allowed up that mountain. Otherwise, just hang out and wait for further instructions."

"What am I supposed to do?" came the voices of both Yuki and Chris as the younger bladers split up and headed towards them.

"Basically, the houses behind you are empty, they can set up bedding and stuff in there, since they will all need a place to stay." Gingka replied, watching as the group split up.

There were a few mumbles around the crowd, people asking, 'why should we listen to him?' and 'who are these guys?' The crowd quickly dispersed, most of the younger bladers heading into the forest, a few staying, curious about the ten masked figures that had rescued them. Under Gingka's orders, none of the Legend Bladers had unmasked while in the helicopters, with the exception of Gingka himself and Ryuga.

-Back in Metal Bey City-

"Sir, the Legendary Bladers have retreated after a brief struggle." one of the DNA bladers reported, stepping up to Argo.

"And? Did you capture their mechanic and the seven younger bladers who are a potential threat to us?"

"No sir, they escaped, along with the Legendary Bladers, in helicopters. The director and secretary of the WBBA are also missing."

"Then send out search parties and find them." Argo ordered, turning back to look out the window at the empty streets of Metal Bey City. "We finally have control of the WBBA. Next, the world!"

-In Koma Village-

Zero and his friends were exploring, without knowing it, they were running around the very forests where Gingka had grown up and trained. They soon found the Green Hades stadium, still cracked from Gingka's Starblast Attack several years before.

A few other bladers were hanging around Koma Village, clustered together in small groups, debating among themselves whether or not to approach one of the five metal-faced figures still in the village. Finally, one group, keeping themselves in a tight group, approached the two gold-clad warriors who were chatting casually underneath a tree.

"E-excuse me." one of the young bladers said nervously.

Firearrow looked up. "Yes?"

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the Steel Warriors." Kenta replied shortly through his mask.

"Steel Warriors? What is that?" a curious-looking nine-year-old girl asked nervously.

"Well…" Kenta thought for a moment, then got down on one knee to be at the young girl's eye level. "We protect the world from threats like the DNA to keep you guys safe." he said, placing one gloved hand on the girls shoulder and smiling, even though the girl couldn't see his face.

"What are your names?" a bolder, eleven-year-old boy with brown hair asked.

"I am Firearrow, and this is Lizardflight." Kenta replied, gesturing to the other gold-clad figure behind him.

Titi waved.

"What about the guy who told us what to do earlier?"

"That guy?" Kenta pointed at the familiar blue figure standing on the roof of a house nearby.

The younger bladers all nodded.

"That is Stormflight, he is our leader."

"C-can we battle you?" one blader asked, catching sight of the gear underneath Firearrow's coat.

"I don't see why not. Lizardflight?"

"Ehh, sure Firearrow, I'm bored anyway." Titi replied, pulling out his launcher.

Gingka smiled as he saw one group, the youngest, finally gain the courage to approach the Steel Warriors.

"Hey! Up there! C-could you come down please?" a voice called up.

Gingka looked down and saw another group of about five bladers, all older than the rest. Gingka estimated them to all be around fifteen or sixteen. "Why?" he asked.

"U-um…" the young man who had called up was speechless.

"Because, we want to talk to you and we asked nicely!" a young woman said.

"Fair enough." Gingka said, jumping down off the roof and landing in front of the group. He was about a head taller than most of them, not counting their hair, and made an imposing figure to stand close to. Stormflight casually leaned against the wall of the house and crossed his arms. "Well?" he said after a few moments of silence.

"U-um, who are you anyway? Why did you save us?"

"Are you a robot?"

"What is going on here?"

"What is this place?"

Gingka held up a hand to stop the barrage of questions. "One at a time please, but I'll answer your questions so far. My name is Stormflight, I rescued you guys because it is my job. No, I am not a robot, and we are trying to take down the DNA. This place is Koma Village."

"Stormflight? That's not your real name, is it." one boy stated matter-of-factly.

"No, it isn't." Gingka replied. He could tell that this one was a potential troublemaker.

"What is your real name?" the boy challenged.

"I am not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"This mask is to keep my true identity a secret. It would not be so if I told you who I was."

"Why keep it a secret?"

"Because, I can, and it keeps petty news reporters and other people off my back."

"But-" the boy fell silent as one of the girls in the group glared at him.

"So, if your job is to protect us, does that mean you work with Gingka-san? Because, he does the same thing, right?"

Gingka was glad for the mask as he tried to keep down a chuckle. "Yes, I work with him very closely."

"Where is he now? Can we battle him?"

"Not at the moment. His location is for me to know and you to learn later."

The group seemed a bit disappointed at this. "Ahh! Who is that!" they all suddenly huddled together as a shadow fell over them.

Gingka looked up. "Cut it out Dragonfang, you are scaring everyone." he said.

"Well, Lizardflight is bothering Wildwind again and Madoka asked me to tell you." Ryuga replied through his mask.

Gingka sighed. "Where are they?"

"Over near Bey Crossing."

"Where there is a ton of water, of course. I will see you younger bladers later, I have work to do." Gingka sighed, heading off in the direction of the said location.

"Let's follow him." one of the boys whispered.

"Yeah!" the rest of the group agreed, and they set off after the retreating blue figure.

The sensors in Gingka's helmet soon picked up the group stalking him, and the redhead smiled under his mask. "Trying to follow me and find out who I am, huh? Well, that's not going to work. Activate grappling hook!"

The group behind him let out a gasp of surprise as Stormflight disappeared. They ran to the spot where he had been standing and looked around, then up, and were surprised to see the blue-clad figure seated on a branch near the top of the tree, looking down at them.

"How did you get up there so fast?" one asked.

"I do have a grappling hook, it wasn't that hard really." Gingka replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a fight to go break up." he saluted the group, then once again disappeared, a few leaves and snapped twigs falling down to the ground, as well as a portion of burned tree bark.

"Alright you two, cut it out!" Lizardflight and Wildwind froze at the command as Stormflight stepped between them. "Why do you guys have to always be fighting?"

Titi stuck his tongue out, knowing that Kyoya couldn't see it.

"He started it." the green-clad Leone wielder grumbled.

"I don't care who started it, you, go train over there, and you, go train over there!" Gingka growled, shoving the two off in opposite directions.

Zero and his friends, hiding in the bushes, snickered, then came out of hiding once the three Legendary Bladers were out of sight.

Meanwhile, the group of older teens that Gingka had met earlier were heading towards Mount Hagane, with the intention of climbing it even though the Steel Warrior had said not to. Their leader, a boy with dark brown hair, took the first steps up the mountain.

"Direct disobedience hmm? I know I told you guys to stay off that mountain, for your own good. It is too dangerous inside for anyone to go into, with all the lava. Plus, the whole mountain is unstable." Gingka muttered, hiding in the bushes nearby. "Well, looks like I will just have to scare them off of it." he emerged from the bushes and stepped out into view, but the group climbing the steps did not see him.

"We're about halfway there!" the leader said.

"But what if he catches us? He said not to climb this mountain!" the youngest of the group, a young girl with black hair and grey eyes, spoke up.

"Shut up Noriko, he won't catch us, he was too busy dealing with a fight, remember? Plus, it would make the most sense that he would return to the village." one of the older girls snapped.

The black-haired girl fell silent.

"Well then, your reasoning was way off." a familiar voice said angrily.

The group froze and looked around, started.

"Didn't I directly say not to climb this mountain?"

"So what if you did? We don't have to listen to you!" the brunette leader snapped.

"Oh really? Give me one reason why you think you don't."

"U-umm…" the group wasn't expecting the challenge.

"Exactly, there is none. On the other hand, I brought you guys here, and this happens to by my hometown, and I am more powerful than all of you guys combined. Plus the fact that I do control the other Steel Warriors. Get off the mountain now, and there will be no punishment."

"More power then all of us? We will just see about that! Where are you, anyway?" the leader shouted, raising his launcher. The rest of the group followed suit quickly, except for the black-haired girl who didn't want to be there in the first place.

"Nobody ever remembers to look up." Stormflight stated matter-of-factly, raising his own launcher.

Startled at this statement, the group finally did look up. Stormflight was perched on top of one of the unlit torches that lined the stairway. His bey, silver, blue and red in color, was pointed directly at them.

"Go down now, and nothing will happen. This incident will not be mentioned." he repeated menacingly.

The black-haired girl pushed through the group, finally gaining her resolve to go against the crowd, and started down the mountain.

"Where are you going? If you leave, you will no longer be allowed to hang out with us?" the leader called after her.

"I don't care anymore! All you guys ever do is get in trouble anyway!" she yelled back, picking her way carefully down the worn steps.

As Stormflight looked down after her, the rest of the group suddenly made a break for the top of the mountain.

"So, that's how it is, is it? Seems she was the only smart one in the group." Gingka muttered, launching Pegasus.

"Ahh!" the group stopped and took a few steps back as the silver and blue bey bounced between the two pillars just in front of them, then landed, blocking the path up the mountain.

"I warned you, head down now. That girl with the black hair is the only smart one in the group, it seems."

"Noriko is just a crybaby, she never had any backbone anyway." the leader hissed as Stormflight flipped over their heads and landed behind his bey.

"She is smarter than the rest of you, head down now, before Dragonfang gets here." Gingka growled, narrowing the glowing blue eyes on his mask to look more menacing as he took up a battle stance.

The name had an almost magical effect on the group, who paled as the Dragon Emperor landed behind the Pegasus wielder. The glare of the golden-eyed blader could almost be felt, even through his silvery, dragon head-designed mask. When the red-orange figure raised his own launcher, his black-and-red bey attached, the group finally fled down the mountain.

"We need to find a way to keep them off the mountain, they will return, most likely tonight even." Gingka said, grabbing his bey off the ground.

"Either a barricade or a guard. A barricade would probably be better for training's sake, but a guard would be infinitely more effective." Ryuga replied.

"Yeah, a blader with enough strength could easily break through a barrier, unless it were metal, but even then, me, Kyoya, Kenta and Benkei did break through the thick iron doors of the Dark Nebula headquarters before any of us were even well-known at all."

"Yuki could probably set up a barricade with an alarm or something that would go off inside our helmets if the barrier were broken." Ryuga suggested.

"That could work! I'll go get him, you are honestly more menacing, with or without your mask." Gingka said, taking off.

Ryuga smirked at this, then walked down to the bottom of the steps to guard there, figuring it would be easier to keep people off the mountain than to get them off of it. The Dragon Emperor gazed up at the sky, which was colored in bright reds and oranges due to the sun setting, casting a warm orange glow over everything and reflecting off of Ryuga's outfit, making it even brighter in appearance.

**Gingka: That was the best chapter ever!**

**Me: Why? You guys are just hanging around Koma Village and there's not much action!**

**Gingka: Yeah, but you didn't try to kill me in this chapter!**

**Me: Better get used to it, because I have a whole lot more planned. -Evil grin-**

**Gingka: I'm doomed.**

**Me: Oh, and the pictures of Dragonfang, Wildwind, and Jadebolt are now up on my website! Go check them out!**


	8. Second Time Through

**Alright, I am back again! Love the feeling of updating weekly! I am going to try to get updates on my other stories as well this week, so be on the lookout!**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own MFB, as usual.**

**Me: You seem a bit happier than normal.**

**Gingka: Well, you didn't try to kill me in the last chapter so… My threat to quit still stands though.**

**Me: Great…**

**Gingka: Uh-oh.**

About fifteen minutes later, Stormflight returned, with Cosmicbark and a bunch of equipment in tow.

"So, you want a barrier that can alert us if someone tries to break through it?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, pretty much. With your technological genius, we figured you could do it quite easily." Stormflight replied.

"Well then, I'll get on it!"

Gingka smiled underneath his mask. "Thanks Cosmicbark, we still owe you a whole ton for all you do."

"Ehh, no problem! It's fun to do anyway!"

"Well, have fun! And call me if you need anything."

"Got it, will do!"

Stormflight turned and left, heading the opposite direction that Dragonfang was going, both headed for training.

A couple of minutes later, Stormflight suddenly found his feet yanked out from under him, hanging by one foot from a trap that he had not seen.

"Ok, I see you guys over there, now let me down." he ordered, catching sight of the troublesome group from earlier.

"Why should we?"

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were DNA agents. Fine then, I'll just get down by myself."

"Good luck with that, we used the strongest rope we could find, and you shouldn't be able to untie it while you are hanging from it." the leader said, running off with his group.

"Who said anything about untying it?" Gingka muttered, reaching back for his bey and launcher. "Let it Rip!"

"That should keep him occupied long enough for us to find another way up the mountain."

"Why do you want to go up it so much anyway?"

"Because, there must be something up there that is really awesome, but they don't want us to know about it! I bet that Gingka-san is even up there, now come on!"

"You think so?"

"It has to be! Why else would they want us to stay off of it?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's actually a volcano and one misstep while inside could cost you your life." a now-familiar voice said sarcastically.

The group jumped in surprise. "How did you get free so fast?" the leader growled.

"You underestimated me." Stormflight replied. "And that is something you should never do. Why do you guys always insist on trying to break the rules?"

"What is up that mountain?"

Stormflight sighed. "Exactly what I said, a whole pit full of lava that you would die in if you happened to fall. It's too dangerous for anyone to go into."

"But Gingka-san could have done it!"

"Yes, but you are not Gingka, are you?"

The group was silent.

"Tell you what, if you guys can behave, maybe I will take you up there, and I will tell you a secret about this place."

"How long would we have to do that?"

"At least until midnight tonight, and then you would have to continue to do so afterwards, unless you want me to take you back to Metal Bey City to face the DNA alone."

"Alright! Let's do that then!" the leader finally agreed, the final threat of being left to the DNA finalizing the deal.

"But, how did you get free so fast?" one of the girls asked.

"Simple, I used my bey." Stormflight replied.

"You can cut through ropes with a bey? Show us!" the leader demanded.

"Atsushi! Be polite!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"No, it's okay." Stormflight said. "Yes, you can cut through ropes with a bey. You can also smash boulders, blow up mountains, islands, forests, and tons of other stuff, if you have the power to do so."

"Wow, cool! Our beys have enough power to do that?"

"They at least have the potential for that amount of power. Come on, I'll show you a good place to train smashing things." Stormflight offered, setting off towards Snowy Mountain.

"Alright, let's go!" the group was excited.

"Noriko, was it?" Stormflight paused at a clump of bushes. "Why don't you come with us?" he held out a hand to the black-haired girl crouching in the bushes.

Trembling with nervousness and wondering his he had seen her, Noriko placed her pale hand in the strong, gloved hand of the Steel Warrior and allowed him to help her up.

"Hey, the sun is setting! Shouldn't we be getting back to the village?" Atsushi said.

Stormflight looked up. "So it is, but we should be fine."

"B-but, what if there are wild animals out here?" Noriko stammered.

"Oh, there are plenty of them, but we can fend them off if they show up."

"W-wild animals? L-like, like bears?" the whole group was trembling.

"Yeah, bears, wild boars, bees, you name it, and it's probably out here." Stormflight replied casually, continuing on towards the mountains.

The whole group followed closely, still trembling.

"C-can we just do this tomorrow? It's getting really dark." Noriko said suddenly.

Gingka turned, the blue glow from the eyes on his mask lighting up the faces of the group. All of them, even Atsushi, looked extremely frightened. "We might as well, there's no use training if you guys are scared. It is true that it is dangerous out here at night. Come on, let's go back. Dinner is probably ready anyway."

The entire group looked relieved as the blue figure, now barely visible in the ever-dimming light, turned and started heading back towards the village. As they got closer and closer, they heard explosions. This scared the group, but Stormflight reassured them that it was probably just the others training.

However, when they reached the village, several houses were on fire, and three DNA helicopters were trying to land at the center of the village.

"Get back into the bushes!" Stormflight yelled, diving out of the way of a stream of bullets as one small group of robots noticed him and began firing.

"Alright then, take this and leave the village alone!" Gingka yelled through his helmet speakers, activating his jetpacks and taking off, along with the other Steel Warriors. However, the group of ten was surprised as half of the robots promptly took off using their engines and followed, leaving the other half to continue attacking the village.

"Aww come on, really? You guys just had to make it harder for us?" Gingka muttered, rolling to the side as another steady stream of gunfire came flying past.

"Well, they kinda are trying to take over the world." Kenta pointed out.

"I know that much! Take evasive action!" Gingka said.

"That sounds like something out of a movie!" Titi called.

"Well, it is, but it works very well for this situation!" Gingka called as the group broke up to deal with the robots separately.

On the ground, Ryo, Hyoma, Zero, Shinobu, Ren, Kaito, Eito, Takanosuke, and Sakyo were taking out as many of the robots as they could with their beys.

"Let's go help!" Atsushi called to his friends after watching Zero blow up several robots with Ifraid.

"Let it Rip!" the group launched their beys in, only to have them repelled as they attacked the nearest robot, which turned in response and focused its attention on them.

"Ifraid!"

"Dragoon!"

Zero and Sakyo soon saved the group.

"Well that's embarrassing, they are younger than us and still stronger! Just how much does it take to blow up one of these things anyway?" Atsushi wailed.

"We have to get rid of the helicopters, they are bringing reinforcements about every forty-five minutes!" Yuki called.

"No kidding! One they return, we are taking them down before they land! Everyone, get into the two triangle formations we used this morning and let's go!" Gingka ordered.

Fifteen minutes later, two helicopters appeared, making their way to reinforce the group already in Koma. Several of the robots were guarding them, and were soon tied to the rails by the expert aim of a few of the Legendary Bladers as they all fired their cables.

"Go now! Operation Crash Landing!" Gingka called.

"You sound way too excited about this. Let's do it!" Kyoya laughed.

A few moments later, the Steel Warriors and their beys joined the group fighting in Koma Village.

"All younger bladers, get inside now!" Gingka ordered, diverting the fire of the robots towards him and Ryuga as Zero and the others ran inside to control their beys from there.

"You want a piece of me, you pathetic excuses for warriors?" Ryuga growled. "L-Drago!"

Gingka chuckled as Ryuga continued yelling threats at the DNA robots. "Pegasus!" he landed and immediately smashed his own bey through several metal figures.

The younger bladers, plus Madoka, Maru, Ryo, Hokuto, and Hyoma, huddled inside several different houses, the older bladers trying to comfort the younger as explosions and gunfire continued sounding outside.

"Keep it going!"

"Don't give up guys!"

"Those pathetic things don't stand a chance against us!"

"Firearrow, get up! You can do it!"

"Come on Lizardflight!"

"Look out Wildwind!"

"Jadebolt, behind you!"

"What was that for?"

"Dragonfang, that was very stupid of you!"

"So? At least it worked!"

"Yeah, but you almost killed me!"

"I wasn't even close!"

"Look out!"

"Uwahh!"

Madoka flinched as something, or someone, hit the window. The glass held, but she heard a dull thud outside.

"Are you okay, Scythe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, look out behind you!"

"Ahh! Where did that come from?"

"Another helicopter guys! Jadebolt, Scythestrike, Wildwind, Lizardflight, Firearrow, take it down!"

"On it!"

Another huge explosion sounded, marking the end of yet another DNA helicopter.

"Stormflight, behind you!"

"Ahh!"

Madoka held her breath as a few more explosions sounded.

"Are you okay?"

"Stormflight, can you hear me?"

"Ughh, yeah, I'm fine!"

Madoka let her breath out, relieved, then noticed Ryo's worried face. The brunette gripped the redhead's hand and they exchanged glances.

"Almost! Just a few more left!"

"And another helicopter!"

"Same group as before, go!"

"Yeah! That's the last helicopter, unless they send a new batch of them!"

"The DNA only brought four helicopters with them from their headquarters, and they only have about six total left, after the two we crashed earlier this week!"

"That means they now have two, and are very unlikely to send more of them!"

"Exactly! Now we just have to take out this last group!"

"Look out! These guys are different from the others!"

"Oh dear, that's a problem!"

"You said it! L-Drago!"

"Wait! Those are-" Stormflight's voice was cut off as the biggest explosion of the night filled the air.

A few seconds later, another explosion marked the end of the fourth helicopter of the night, and the forest and village fell silent.

"What happened here while we were gone? Looks like something big blew up!" Firearrow's voice came a few seconds later.

"No kidding, but where are the others?" Lizardflight asked.

Ryo got up from the corner they were all huddled in and peeked through the curtains. "Looks like it is safe to come out!" he said, running for the front door.

Once the group got outside, all they could see was a blackened area in the center of the town. Ashes were falling from the sky as a few nearby empty houses burned, and were soon put out by the combined efforts of half of the Steel Warriors, the group that had been sent after the helicopter. The others were nowhere to be seen.

"We have to find them!" Jadebolt replied once Madoka had asked him where the others were.

After about five minutes of searching, Madoka's attention was attracted by the sound of a cough near the blackened remnants of a house that had been destroyed in the explosion. A few seconds later, the now-blackened figure of Cosmicbark broke through the thin layer of ashes and blackened wood that was lying on top of him.

"Are you okay? Where are the others? What happened?" Madoka asked, rushing over to him.

"Deactivate Cosmicbark system." Yuki coughed as his helmet retracted in response to the command.

Hyoma soon came running with a glass of water as Yuki started on a coughing fit, waving away the smoke from his face.

"Isn't he one of the Legendary Bladers?" Atsushi asked once he caught sight of the brown-haired blader.

"Yeah, he is! I think his name is Yuki!" one of the others replied.

"Yuki, what happened?" Madoka asked once Yuki's coughing had died down.

"There was a group of robots with rockets strapped to their backs, Ryuga hit one of them with L-Drago and everything blew." Yuki replied.

"Where were the others? Can you figure out where they might have landed?"

"I can try, I was the farthest away from the blast, Warriorbelt and Warlord were on the opposite side of the robots, just across from me, they should be somewhere over there." Yuki pointed across the blackened space to the blackened brush, which had been put out by Ryo, who was now searching the bushes.

"What about Gingka and Ryuga?" Madoka asked.

"They were the closest, and were both on that side of me." Yuki pointed to the left. "They were only about ten feet away from the one that Ryuga hit, Gingka was diving in to try and stop Ryuga from blowing it up, making him the closest."

Madoka panicked inwardly and rushed over, flipping over blackened pieces of wood and debris. After a while, she spotted something shining a few feet below her, completely buried. "Ryo! Over here!" she called.

The redhead turned from helping a helmetless Chris out of the bushes and rushed over. Together, he and Madoka dug almost frantically through the debris, only digging faster once they caught sight of the full metal face of Stormflight.

"No way! It can't be!" Ryo exclaimed once they finished. The mask was half-open, a metal bar protruding from the back of the neck, snapped off about five inches down, and the blader was nowhere to be found.

"Ok, ok, he has to be over here." Ryo muttered. "We just have to keep digging, and- Madoka!" he caught the brunette as she fainted. "Tsubasa!"

The silver-haired blader looked up and caught sight of the limp mechanic. "Is she okay?" he asked, rushing over.

"She should be, just get her inside, she had quite a shock." Ryo said quickly, passing Madoka to Tsubasa and turning back to digging frantically.

"Ughh, did a water pipe burst or something?" Ryo lifted his hands out of the black pile to dry them off on his shirt, then froze. "This is- Benkei! Come quickly and help me dig!"

The purple-haired blader rushed over, and the two soon uncovered a blackened figure. No, make that two of them. Gingka and Ryuga were lying almost side by side, the face of Ryuga's mask was bashed in, and Gingka's coat was almost nonexistent. What scared Ryo the most however, was the jagged edge of the steel bar that had held his helmet in place, the edge of it seemed to have created a large gash in Gingka's back, and Ryuga's arm was bleeding as well.

"Yuki! Get over here! You too Kenta, and bring the first-aid kit! Quickly!"

The two bladers, having removed their helmets and reintroduced themselves to the younger bladers, snapped into action at Ryo's call.

Benkei backed off as the two, plus Ryo, jumped into action, stripping Ryuga's coat off of him and applying pressure to his arm. Kenta and Titi soon had the bleeding stopped on Ryuga's arm, as Yuki and Ryo worked hard on Gingka, with Kyoya and Dunamis running supplies back and forth.

"Hyoma, keep Madoka inside when she wakes up, we don't need her panicking here." Ryo said.

Zero and the others kept their distance under orders from Chris, who was trying to pop King's arm back into place.

"Ouch!" King jerked his arm out of the blonde blader's grasp. "That hurt!" he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, it would have hurt more if I didn't pop it back into place." Chris muttered, leaning back against the wall to watch the activity across the clearing worriedly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Zero whispered.

"I don't know." King sighed. "I hope so though."

**Gingka: What. Did. You. Do?**

**Me: Umm…**

**Gingka: -glares- That's it, I'm done!**

**Me: No! don't leave, Gingka-san!**

**Gingka: Forget it!**

**Me: I'll make you a burger!**

**Gingka: I don't care! I'm leaving!**


	9. Picking it Back Up

**Ok, so since Gingka quit after the last AN and I can't find him, Zero is going to do the disclaimer! I'm leaving for a while to go look for Gingka, so bye! Zero, it's all up to you now! Don't let me down!**

**Zero: Okay! Wait, you didn't tell me you were leaving! What am I supposed to do?**

**Me: -running off- Read the cue cards!**

**Zero: Cue cards? Oh, those cue cards. -picks up cue cards- GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

A few hours after the DNA attack, Madoka woke up to find herself lying on the couch in the living room of Ryo's house. The brunette sat up, confused for a few moments, until she remembered the events of the day before. Her eyes widened.

"R-Ryo!" her voice echoed back at her in the empty house. Madoka put on her boots, which were lying next to the couch, and went outside.

The village outside was eerily silent, and a few embers still glowed around the area where the battle had occurred. Madoka walked nervously through the village.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called, but nobody was in sight. Madoka walked silently over to the house that Gingka had assigned all the girls to earlier, and peeked inside. She could see several sleeping forms, as well as the familiar figures of Ren and Maru sitting up next to each other.

A peek a few minutes later across the street revealed that Zero, Shinobu, Kaito, and Eito were also sitting up, chatting in low voices on the front porch of their assigned home.

"What are you guys doing up so late?" Madoka whispered, walking over.

"Oh, umm, we were just chatting, what about you?" Zero replied.

"I was just wondering where everyone went." Madoka replied.

"I think all the Legendary Bladers are in there" Kaito pointed to a light on the other side of the village.

"Alright, thanks Kaito. I guess I'll head over there now." Madoka turned and headed towards the building the young blader had indicated.

Reaching the building only put more stress on the worried mechanic's mind, as the building, the only one in the entire village with lights on inside, turned out to be the hospital. Trembling, the brunette opened the door and went inside. A nurse greeted her, and took her into another room, where Ryo, Kenta, Dunamis, Aguma, Titi, Kyoya, and Hyoma were waiting. Kenta was chatting casually with Yuki, who was having his left arm treated for a few minor burns. Chris, seated in another chair, was being examined by a nurse to make sure nothing was broken, and King was complaining loudly as a third nurse put his left arm in a sling so that his shoulder could heal.

Ryo lifted his tired eyes from the magazine he was reading as Madoka came and sat next to him.

"Did you find him?" Madoka whispered.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, he was injured pretty badly, but he should be just fine."

"Can I go see him?"

"They aren't letting anyone in yet, they are still working on making sure his condition is stable. I haven't been in to see him myself yet."

At that moment, a nurse entered. Ryo stood.

"You should be able to go see him now, we finally got him to stabilize." the nurse said.

"Alright, thanks. Come on Madoka, let's go." Ryo replied, starting off down the hall.

"Third door to your left!" the nurse called.

Ryo nodded and counted. "One, two, three. Here it is!" the redhead opened the door.

Inside, Gingka and Ryuga were lying in separate beds, both with an oxygen mask over their face. Both had their eyes closed, but Ryuga seemed to be muttering something inaudible in his subconscious state. Both were equally pale, and both were hooked up to a machine that was replacing the blood that had been lost in their injuries.

"He's going to be okay." Madoka whispered, mostly to reassure herself.

"Yeah, looks like they both will. The only question now is what to do while they are out." Ryo said.

"Huh?"

"Well, we can't stop just because the leaders are out. We still have to deal with the DNA, with or without them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what do we do?"

"Well, I think that Kyoya should be put in charge of the Steel Warriors for now, but of course, that is their decision. We need to not let the DNA know that they almost took out their two strongest opponents. That would give them a huge confidence boost if they found out about this."

"Yeah, no kidding, even though it wasn't even really them."

"Yeah, it was all Ryuga's fault, although I thought he was smarter than this." Kyoya's voice came from behind them.

Madoka and Ryo turned.

"We have decided to continue what these two started, with or without them." Kyoya began. "They put me in charge, although I would rather be in charge due to beating Gingka than him being unable to lead, this way of becoming leader, even if it's temporary, really sucks."

A chuckle escaped Madoka's lips. "You never change, do you?"

Kyoya grinned. "You shouldn't need to worry about them, even when unconscious, bladers are still connected to their beys, and their beys can give them quite a bit of strength."

"Really?" Madoka was interested.

Kyoya nodded. "Looks like Pegasus is doing just that right now." he said, pointing. Madoka turned and gasped, her turquoise eyes widening. Gingka's Legend Aura, normally only visible when he was using his full power in a battle, was now shining around him, casting a warm blue glow on the room. Just beyond him, L-Drago was apparently also responding, causing the room to be bathed in a mixture of red-orange and blue light.

Ryo smiled. "Bladers never give up. Kyoya, if you need any help, me and Fireblaze would be more than happy to offer it, even if we probably couldn't do much compared to you guys."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kyoya said. "We should probably go, and get some sleep ourselves."

"Agreed." Ryo replied. "Madoka?"

The brunette placed a kiss on Gingka's forehead, then turned. "Yeah, let's go so we can be ready in case they attack again.

"Their beys are at my house, all of them need repairing." Ryo said.

"Alright, I'll go get started on them."

"Do the beys of the bladers that are still able to battle first." Kyoya spoke up. "That way, we can be ready faster if they attack. Ryuga and Gingka's should be done last, since they won't be able to blade for a while."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Madoka said. "One problem though, I don't have any of my tools with me right now."

"That isn't a problem, I'll send Titi and Kenta to sneak in and get them."

"Alright, I guess I'll get some sleep then, see you later Kyoya." Madoka and Ryo left.

"So? How are they doing?" Kenta asked as soon as the door closed behind Madoka and Ryo.

"Just fine, give them about another week or so and they should at least be awake." Kyoya replied. "Meanwhile, we have a huge job on our hands. Kenta, Titi, I need you guys to sneak back into Metal Bey City while it is still dark out and get Madoka's tools from the B-Pit. Dunamis, Aguma, you guys figure out just how much resources we have left. I will help you guys."

"And what about us?" Chris asked.

Kyoya grinned. "You guys are just going to sit back and rest for a couple of days and let us do the work while your minor injuries heal, nothing more."

"If you can get my tools and stuff, I can start working on the Stormflight and Dragonfang systems." Yuki spoke up.

"Tomorrow, as soon as Kenta and Titi get back they will be going to bed, which is what the rest of us are going to do right now." Kyoya said.

"Wait, I thought we were-" Dunamis began, but Kyoya cut him off.

"Tomorrow, we all need to rest first from the battle earlier. Tomorrow however, we will start as early as possible, but not before the sun rises."

"I guess we should take off then, see you guys in about an hour or so." Kenta said, getting up and leaving with Titi.

"Alright then, let's get back to the houses we took over, hopefully none of them burned, but I forgot to check" Kyoya said.

"So, how far from his helmet was he?" Madoka asked Ryo as they walked back to the house.

"Not very far, he and Ryuga were almost side-by-side."

"Madoka-chan!" Zero called from the front porch of their home. Madoka paused as the younger blader came running over.

"What is it Zero?" Madoka asked.

"Is Gingka-san okay?" the Ifraid wielder panted.

"He's going to be just fine." Madoka reassured the young blader.

"Phew!" Zero seemed relieved. "That's good, we were all worried. Guess I'll go tell the others and then go to bed." he ran off towards the group of his friends waiting for him between the two houses assigned to the guys and the girls. After talking among themselves for a few seconds, the group dispersed to head for their sleeping bags.

-Meanwhile-

"Okay, so the plan is to not get seen, but if we do, we have to avoid getting captured. Our beys are too damaged to be used safely, and would only attract more attention, so if we get spotted, just take off and fly a randomized course until we lose most of them, then take off at full speed back to Koma, unless we haven't gotten the supplies yet, then we have to try to get them first. Got it?" Kenta whispered through the communications system in his helmet.

Titi nodded. "Yeah, but why are you whispering? Our outside helmet speakers are off, and only I can hear you unless you like, scream at the top of your lungs."

"Oh yeah! I guess it's just because I would normally be whispering if I didn't have a helmet. Now, let's go! Computer, activate night vision!" Kenta ordered. The golden glow coming from the eyes of his and Titi's helmets soon shut off, leaving the area in front of them in complete darkness to everyone outside, but they could see their way perfectly.

"Looks like the DNA took over the whole city, not just the WBBA, otherwise the street lights would be on." Titi commented as they passed rows of darkened lamps and buildings.

"Yeah, and it's too quiet for normal Metal Bey City, there is usually a hum of traffic in the background."

"I don't even hear planes taking off and landing, and the airport is right there."

"Is there supposed to be any planes arriving or departing at this time of night? Titi, it's only two in the morning!"

"True, but I cant risk connecting to the internet here, if the DNA took over the whole city, they are probably closely monitoring any internet and phone services to make sure nobody can call for help from the outside."

"Yeah, good thing our communication systems run on their own separate network, otherwise they would have picked us up already."

"Robot patrol, hide!" Titi pulled Kenta down and the two rolled underneath a nearby parked car as a group of DNA robots marched past. The two Steel Warriors held their breaths as the robots passed, then released them once they were out of sight.

"Careful, they may have left a few behind." Kenta said as Titi peered out from under the car.

"All clear, how far are we from the B-Pit anyway?" Titi asked, darting out from under the car and into the darker shadows as the moon came out from behind a cloud, lighting up the city a bit more.

"About a few more miles I think, we should start taking the backstreets now, they are bound to have more patrols out looking for anything suspicious." Kenta said, joining the other gold-clad blader in the shadows.

"Yeah, good idea. Lead the way, Kenchi!"

Kenta nodded and crept off into a nearby alley.

"Dang it! It's a dead end!" Kenta muttered as the two came up against a wall.

"Another patrol is coming!" Titi said, hearing the rhythmic marching sounds of metal feet coming in contact with the concrete pavement.

"Over the wall, quickly!" Kenta fired his grappling hook onto the ledge of a nearby window and climbed up, Titi following close behind. From there, the two jumped over onto the wall and looked down.

"The river? We can't jump in there, I don't know if our suits can handle it!" Titi exclaimed.

Our suits can, but our jetpacks cant, if they get wet we have to wait for them to dry out before we can use them."

"Yeah, and we need to keep them dry."

"Uh-oh, those robots are getting closer."

"There! Into that tree!"

"Across the river?"

"Yeah! If we can get our grappling hooks into it, then retract them as we jump, shouldn't get wet!"

"Well, I guess it's our only choice if we don't want to get caught, using our jetpacks creates too much light. Let's do it!"

The two quickly pointed their right arms at the tree and fired, catching two of the tree's strongest branches with an expert shot. A few moments later, they landed safely in the tree, getting their legs wet up to their knees, but otherwise dry.

"Great idea Titi, that worked great! Now we just have to get to the B-Pit without getting spotted, going through that alleyway was actually a lot faster."

"Yeah! Let's get going, my legs are cold and I am starting to feel tired."

"Me too, we are almost there."

The two continued on their mission in near-silence, reaching the B-Pit within the next twenty minutes. They quickly went in, and collected as many of Madoka's tools as they could, placing them carefully into a case. Kenta locked the front door and lowered the metal doors that blocked the front of the shop from the street's view, and the two headed up to the roof unseen. Clouds had once again covered the moon, and the city was again completely darkened. The only lit buildings in the entire city were the WBBA and the city's capital building.

"So they did take over the city after all. This is worse than we thought, we should tell Kyoya right away." Kenta said.

"Yeah, let's get back to Yo-yo quickly!" Titi exclaimed as his jetpacks unfolded from the steel bar that was running from the steel belt around his waist to the back of his helmet. Kenta's jetpacks did the same, and two bright flashes of light attracted the attention of a patrol below, but only for a moment as the two gold-clad warriors soared up into the safety of the clouds, then set off for Koma Village.

Early the next morning, Kyoya woke up to the sound of beys clashing outside. The Spring blader rubbed the back of his neck as he walked to the window and looked outside. A battle was in progress between Zero and Shinobu, with the other young bladers cheering them on. Kyoya smiled and reached for his coat, clipping the Wildwind system to the back of his belt as he stepped out onto the porch, realizing suddenly that he didn't only have the other Legendary Bladers, he had what could easily become an unstoppable force of younger bladers, just waiting for him to ask them to work for him, with him. Determination filled the blader's brain as he stepped towards the group of younger bladers, determination to finish this perpetual war against the DNA before Gingka woke up.

"Hey, guys." The younger bladers jumped, startled, as a voice interrupted their battle. Ifraid and Saramanda froze in their places as their bladers turned to face the green-haired blader who was addressing them.

"Y-yes Kyoya-san?" Shinobu was the first to speak.

Kyoya grinned "How would you guys like to help me with something?"

"Sure! With what?" Zero replied.

"Cleanup and searching for our equipment, two of the houses that burned down had our stuff in them, and we need it all in a pile here in the middle of the clearing so that we can know what we lost, if any, and what we still have."

"Okay! How do we know it's yours though?"

"Anything that is ours will be in crates with the Steel Warriors logo on it, that logo looks like this." Kyoya pulled open his coat to reveal a logo with SW printed on it in grey on top of a red circle with a golden lightning bolt through it. "Look for that logo, and you should find everything."

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Zero lead a small army of the others towards one of the blackened frames that marked a former house.

Kyoya smiled at the enthusiasm as the younger bladers began searching excitedly. "Dunamis, Aguma." he said as the two purple-clad bladers stepped out of an untouched house nearby. The two turned to face him. "I got the younger bladers working on finding stuff, you guys just be available if they need help and go to the center of the clearing to find out what we are missing."

"Got it, why didn't we think of asking them to help before?" Dunamis replied.

"I guess we were just thinking of our own abilities as usual, it has only been us for the last few years anyway." Aguma said, turning towards the center of the clearing, where Shinobu and Kaito were already depositing a couple of small boxes.

Yuki, meanwhile, in a nearby house, began working on repairing the shattered pieces of Gingka and Ryuga's suits. Both were extremely damaged, and would take a while to repair.

"Need help, Yuki?" Madoka's voice came from the doorway as the mechanic walked in carrying a box that contained everyone's beys.

"Well, help would make this go faster, but don't you have a job yourself?"

"Yeah, but Maru could help, she is quite good at fixing beys already and I can have her take care of the minorly damaged ones, which will free me up to work on the heavily damaged ones and to work with you if I need to."

"Why don't you go get her then, we can use all the help we can get here. If there is anyone else who has enough technical knowledge to be of help, get them too." Yuki turned back to disassembling Ryuga's mask, laying out the parts carefully in a specific order. After a few minutes, Madoka returned with Maru and Kaito, as well as Eito, who was not able to help very much outside due to his small size.

"Alright, I got two people who do have technical knowledge, and Eito here should be able to help somehow, he has watched Kaito at his work before." Madoka said.

Yuki turned towards them. "Great, I needed someone to hold something in place anyway. Why don't you guys get working on the beys."

Eito joined the brown-haired Legendary Blader at his work desk, and the two were soon deeply absorbed in their work of taking apart Ryuga's helmet.

Meanwhile, Madoka, Kaito, and Maru were busy repairing the many scratches and gashes across the surfaces of the beys. Madoka immediately handed Quetzalcoatl to Maru after noting that it did not have very many scratches, and the ones it did have were shallow. Kaito was soon polishing away scratches on the fusion wheel of Scythe Kronos, and Madoka began work on Leone. The five worked diligently, intent on completing their assignment, as Kaito put it, "Perfectly, within the smallest amount of time possible."

Overall, the entire village was bustling with activity as the Legendary Bladers and their allies, both new and old, got back up and dusted themselves off, readying for another round against the DNA.

**Zero: Ok, these cue cards are perfectly useless… -throws cards out window- Shinobu! Can you come help me with this?**

**Shinobu: What is it, Zero?**

**Zero: I think we are supposed to do something after the chapter, but I don't know what it is.**

**Shinobu: Oh, umm… let's go read the previous ANs and get some ideas. See you later, readers!**

**Kyoya: GalaxyPegasus14 wanted me to tell her amazing readers that if they have any information as to the whereabouts of a certain redhead, that they would please tell her in a review where he is. Thank you for reading, and she, or rather, Zero, will see you next week!**


	10. Getting Back Up

**Zero: Okay, I'm back! And hopefully I can do this better this time. As usual, GalaxyPegasus14 does not own MFB. Also, she thanks xxstarsnowxx for giving her a clue leading to Gingka in the last chapter, as she has now found him and is currently chasing him through… -looks at tracking device- South America. She hopes you enjoy this chapter, as usual, and let's get on to the story!**

"Shinobu! Hand me that piece of wood, would you?"

"Haha! Very punny, Zero!"

"Well, no pun intended, but yeah, I guess that was pretty funny!"

Shinobu reached up and handed the requested piece of wood to his rival, who was busy helping Dunamis repair one of the houses that had only half burnt down. The group had gotten all of the various crates together from the shattered houses around the area, and Kyoya and Aguma were busy counting everything.

"I wonder what those are." Ren said as she watched Kyoya open a metal crate. The Leone blader began pulling small metal cylinders out, most of them no larger than his finger, and laying them carefully aside, handing the damaged ones to Aguma, who put them in a separate pile carefully.

"You could go ask." Zero grunted, hanging by his knees from a rafter to grab the hammer that Shinobu was holding up from below.

Ren walked over to the two bladers. "What are those?" she asked, pointing at the small object in Kyoya's hand.

"Fuel tanks for our jetpacks." Kyoya replied. "These can be fairly dangerous if they overheat, there is a reason they were in a refrigerated crate."

"How do you keep them cold when they are in your suits?"

"Our suits also have cooling systems, what ignites our jetpacks is a small spark that quickly heats up the different whatever it is that's inside here. To deactivate them, the suit automatically supercools them as quickly as possible."

"Cool! I was just wondering, they looked interesting!" Ren turned, then realized she had nothing to do. "Umm, I finished the last job you gave me by the way."

Kyoya paused for a second and looked up. "So you did, and it looks like you did a pretty good job with it as well. Hmm, why don't you go help Hyoma with lunch, he probably needs it."

"Okay! I'm on it!" Ren ran off.

"And get together a crew of the other girls to help you as well!" Kyoya shouted after her.

"Well, they sure do love helping out." Aguma commented as he tossed an empty crate aside.

"Yeah, I wonder if we could use these damaged fuel cells to blow up something…" Kyoya trailed off.

"Ehh, might work. Our beys can do a pretty good job of that as well though."

"Well, yeah, but what if we want to collapse a building? We can't be that close if we needed to do that."

"Ohh, I see what you are thinking! If we can take out the DNA main headquarters, they won't be able to make more of those robots for a while!"

"Exactly. And, we could set it just like a bomb to go off whenever we wanted it to." Kyoya grinned with excitement. "Hagane won't know how we did it!"

Aguma chuckled. "Should I go tell Yuki to make a few of these things supersized?"

"Let's finish taking inventory first, then we can go ask him if it would be possible." Kyoya placed the sorted fuel cells back into the open crate and closed it, then moved on to another.

"Whoa!"

"Calm down, I got you!"

Madoka glanced outside at the sound of Zero and Dunamis yelling. "Looks like someone lost his balance!" she laughed, spotting Zero dangling from the roof by his ankle, which was in the grasp of Dunamis. The lavender-haired blader pulled the teen back up, and the two continued working just as before.

Ren meanwhile, had gotten together an army of young girls to help with the cooking, and Hyoma released the controls of the kitchen to the girls, sitting back and directing the army of chefs.

"Ren, get out the flour. Noriko, help, um, that other girl with the beef." Hyoma called, trying to learn all of their names. Exasperated at this, the Aries blader grabbed several sheets of paper and wrote a number on each of them. "Everyone, come over here for a second!" he called.

Soon, he was surrounded by around fifteen teenage girls.

"Okay, so since I can't remember all of your guys' names at once, and I really need to be able to just call you quickly, I am giving each of you a number. I want you to put it on your shirt and remember it, and I will call you by number and learn your names over the next few days. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" the girls chorused, coming up in turn to take a number.

"Fifteen, get those eggs cooking! Ren, pour that into twelve's bowl. Six, help three stir that, would you? Great job guys!"

Ryo came into the kitchen, hearing the commotion. "Wow, you have a full restaurant staff here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently Kyoya sent them to help out, since the boys are all outside building and doing things that the girls aren't quite as good at."

"Well, that makes sense. I'm going to head over to the hospital and see if Gingka is awake yet, since I have nothing better to do." Ryo said.

"Kyoya probably has something for you to do if you ask him." Hyoma called after the redhead.

"Okay then, I'll go to him after I go check on Gingka." Ryo muttered. The redhead slipped through the line of occupied bladers and headed straight for the hospital. Nobody noticed him leaving except for Kyoya, who continued working.

"That's about 100 of the 150 fuel cells that we had, we lost about a third." Aguma said, finishing his count.

"Okay, is it written down or recorded in some way?" Kyoya muttered, flipping the lid off of a crate of canned food. "This crate isn't even damaged, why bother going through it?"

"Yeah, all of our food supplies were furthest from the blast and stayed intact."

"Good, Gingka will be happy to hear that." Kyoya chuckled.

"Kyoya-san! What in the world it this?" Benkei's frightened voice came from the porch of one of the undamaged houses.

"That is what you get for sleeping in late." Kyoya replied without looking up.

Aguma looked over and saw Benkei tangled in plastic wrap, trying to get the clear web off of his body.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Kyoya." Kenta commented, coming over with Titi to help.

"Had what in me?"

"The ability to think of pulling a prank." Kenta snickered.

Kyoya glared at the other blader, then continued working.

"Madoka-chan, I found a really deep scratch in this one!" Maru said, holding up Dunamis's Jade fusion wheel for inspection.

"Oh wow, I guess that's something only I can fix at the moment." Madoka said, catching sight of a deep gash across the center. "Just finish the smaller ones around the edges, and then set it over here so I can fill in that scratch."

"Move that triangle shaped piece about a half-inch to the right." Yuki said.

"Here?" Eito carefully slid the required piece over, holding it in place with a pair of tweezers.

"Yeah, now don't move." Yuki said, turning on a small blowtorch and melting the small piece into place.

Eito tensed, but held still, even though the flames were within inches of his hands.

"Good job." Yuki said once he was finished.

Eito immediately let go of the piece that he had been holding in place and jumped back.

Yuki picked up the now-fused pieces of one of the many parts that made up the mask of Dragonfang, one of the fangs glowing from between the tongs in his hand as he plunged it into a bucket of water to cool. Kaito, on the other side of the room, was carefully popping out the many dents covering the surface of the Stormflight mask, which was mostly dismantled. Once the older Unbara finished straightening out a piece, he matched it up to an outline on the set of blueprints that Yuki had laid out, readying the mask for reassembly.

"Anything to do in here?" Kenta asked, coming in.

"You can straighten out Chris's mask." Yuki replied without looking up. "I already took it apart, the pieces are over there in a pile on top of their blueprints, just copy what Kaito is doing and lay them out once they are straight."

"What do I do with all these wires?" Kaito asked.

"Straighten them out and put them in a pile off to the side, I'll see if they can be reused later." Yuki replied, carefully laying another small piece of metal down in place for Eito to hold, this time with a longer tool.

"Switch! Shinobu, you come up here. Zero, you go down and go find more three-inch screws, Ryo or Hyoma will know where they are." Dunamis said, standing up from the boards he had been screwing in and dusting sawdust off of his jeans.

The two young bladers scurried to do as they were told, Zero soon disappearing in the direction of the Hagane home as Shinobu held a large board in place for Dunamis.

"Noriko! Watch what you are doing with that frying pan!" Hyoma called.

"Ahh! Help!" the black-haired girl yelped, jumping back form the stove as the pan she was supposed to be watching began shooting out flames.

Ren soon had both the stove and Noriko soaked with water, but the flames only rose higher.

"Ren! That's a grease fire! Throw flour on it, water only spreads it!" Hyoma yelled, snatching the flour off the counter and dumping the whole bag on the stove, which soon stopped burning.

"Umm, what happened in here?" Zero coughed, entering the kitchen.

"We just had a little accident." Ren blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"Need something?" Hyoma asked, brushing flour off his shirt.

"Yeah, Dunamis-san needed more three-inch long screws." Zero replied.

"Out in the shed, fifth drawer from the top in the third column. Any other screws you need will be in there as well." Hyoma said, getting out a few brooms and tossing two to Ren and Noriko.

"Okay thanks! Whatever you are cooking smells really good by the way!" Zero waved and left for the shed.

"Alright guys, let's get this cleaned up as fast as possible." Hyoma said, starting to sweep the spilled flour into a large pile.

"What if we just used a hose?" Ren said, following suit.

"Why didn't I think of that? There's one right under the window and this floor can handle it anyway, just pass the hose through the window and turn it on when I tell you to." Hyoma said, throwing the burnt frying pan into the sink and turning the water on.

Ren ran outside and soon found the hose. The blonde unraveled it from the hook on the wall and tossed it into the window, where Noriko grabbed it and handed it to Hyoma.

"Turn it on full blast Ren!" Hyoma said, sounding a bit too excited about watering the kitchen. Several of the girls screamed as Hyoma sent several spurts of water flying in their direction.

Ren jumped as she heard a clatter in the shed, then ran to the open door and peeked inside. "Are you okay Zero?" she asked, spotting her friend seated on the ground in a pile of random objects. A drawer marked 'Miscellaneous' was lying upside down on the ground next to the blader, who grunted and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me clean this up real quick, would you?"

"Ren! Turn the water off!"

"Just a second, I'll be back to help you." Ren said, running to the spigot and turning the knob to off. She then ran back to find Zero tossing tools back into the drawer, which he had turned right side up and pushed back into place. Ren joined him, and the two had everything picked up in an matter of minutes. Zero found the screws he had been sent for, thanked Ren for her help, then ran off back towards the partially-finished house, just in time as Dunamis began climbing down the ladder to look for him.

Kyoya and Aguma, meanwhile, were finishing up with their inventory count and began taking the loaded crates back to other houses for storage. The two had banished Kenta and Titi from helping them after Kenta and Kyoya had began arguing, and Titi, as Kyoya put it, 'was only going to cause more trouble if he works with me.' as a result, the fuchsia-haired blader was now hard at work helping Dunamis, Zero, and Shinobu with the house, and Kenta had gone to see if Yuki needed any help and to tell him of Kyoya's idea to use the fuel cells as bombs.

Ryo paused with his hand on the knob of the third door on the right side of the main hallway. The redhead took a deep breath and turned the knob, then pushed the door open. Everything was exactly as it had been the night before, with the exception of the oxygen masks and the large machine that was used to replace blood being gone, that process having been completed. Both Ryo and Gingka shared the intense dislike of hospitals in general, and Gingka still absolutely refused to take any kind of medicine, but they at least agreed that the general building and its doctors were very useful, and should not be underestimated.

Ryo pulled up a chair next to Gingka's bed and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of the redhead's face. Gingka's eyes fluttered slowly open at the touch.

"Dad…?"

"Yeah, it's just me." RYo replied quietly.

"What happened? I remember Ryuga attacking a few robots with some sort of explosives on their backs and-" Gingka suddenly struggled to sit up, but collapsed back onto the bed, gasping.

"Stay down." Ryo ordered, trying to keep the look of temporary panic off his face. "Everyone's fine, you just rest."

"Did we win?"

"For now at least, Kyoya has taken charge while you recover, and the ones you sent to take down the helocopter are completely unharmed, and are working to get your network back on its feet."

"And the ones that were with me?"

"Yuki is fine, he is already working on repairing your guys's suits. King and Chris both have a few scrapes and bruises, but they are resting at the moment and will be just fine by tomorrow."

"And Ryuga?"

"Over there." Ryo pointed. "He should be just fine too, but you two got the worst of it."

"I noticed that much." Gingka bit his lip.

"Ok, whether you like it or not, you are going to take some painkiller this time." Ryo said.

Gingka sighed in defeat, too tired to protest. Ryo went to ask the nurse about painkiller, and she soon handed him some in a syringe. When Ryo reentered the room, Gingka had closed his eyes. Ryo stepped over as quietly as he could and quickly injected the redhead with the painkiller. Gingka nearly jumped out of his skin, then let out a low moan and laid back down.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ryo asked. All he got in reply was a golden-brown glare. The commotion woke up Ryuga, who immediately panicked, then regained his usual calm outward appearance, seemingly ignoring his own pain, if he had any.

"How long have I been in here and when do I get out?" the dragon growled once he spotted Ryo.

"You have been in here for about sixteen hours, and you don't get out until the doctors give you an okay to go." Ryo replied.

"SIXTEEN HOURS?" Ryuga yelled.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?" Gingka yelled back. "Can't I get in some sort of nap without you interrupting?"

"Oh, so you are in here too?" Ryuga smirked.

"Blame yourself." Gingka muttered, closing his eyes.

"What? This wasn't my fault!" Ryuga exclaimed.

Gingka opened his eyes long enough to roll them, then drifted back off to sleep. Ryuga crossed his arms, looking extremely grumpy, and closed his eyes as well.

"Wasn't my fault…" was the last thing the white-haired blader muttered before the room again fell silent.

Ryo sighed, then left, seeing that the two were asleep. The older redhead walked slowly back to the group of bladers busy completing various tasks around the village. Wondering what to do, Ryo approached the house where he knew Yuki was chipping away at the enormous task that had been laid before him. Entering the room, he was rather surprised to see the amount of help Yuki had. The Mercury blader was chatting away casually with Madoka, pausing occasionally to give an order to Eito, who was currently holding yet another piece of Ryuga's helmet in place with the tongs as Yuki welded it carefully.

"Wow, you guys have gotten quite a bit done in here!" Ryo commented.

Yuki finished with the blowtorch and set the tool down, motioning to Eito that he could take a break. "Yeah, thanks to Madoka bringing these guys over." he said. "We have almost finished repairing the major parts of the Dragonfang system, after this it will just need some fine-tuning. I heard from Kyoya a few minutes ago that you went to check on Gingka?"

"Yeah, I did." Ryo replied.

"How is he doing?" Madoka asked, setting down the bey she was working on.

"He woke up, as did Ryuga."

"That's great! Do I need to go over there and convince him to take a painkiller?"

"No, I snuck up on him with it while he wasn't paying attention."

"Aww man! I would have loved to see that one!" Kenta laughed. "Gingka's hard to sneak up on."

"No kidding." Yuki chuckled, removing the protective glasses he had been wearing and putting his own back on.

"I assume he is doing alright then?" Madoka said.

"Well, he's not dying, so, yeah."

"That doesn't tell me much…"

Ryo laughed. "He fell asleep just before I left, both of them did after a short argument."

"Argument? Uh-oh." Kenta spoke up.

"It wasn't much, Ryuga had no idea what had happened and Gingka told him to blame himself, that was about it." Ryo said.

"That doesn't sound like a typical Ryuga-Gingka argument, they must have both been tired or something." Yuki sounded worried.

"They'll be fine." Kenta stated firmly. "They aren't the two strongest bladers in the world for nothing, they won't let this keep them down for long."

"Yeah, but if they don't stay down long enough to heal completely, I will go tie them both down with as many ropes as it takes!" Madoka exclaimed.

Ryo laughed. "I'll help you if you need it."

"I tied Ryuga to a tree once, it shouldn't be half as hard when he is more injured than before." Madoka replied.

Kaito and Eito exchanged surprised glances at this. _"She what?"_ was the thought in both of their minds as Yuki once again put on the protective goggles, motioning Eito over again as Ryo left.

**Zero: Well, that was rather eventful…**

**Shinobu: I can't believe you fell off the roof, and then made a mess in the shed. You are clumsier than I thought, Zero.**

**Zero: Hey! Have you ever heard of the powers of an authoress? They can do anything!**

**Shinobu: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, fear me! I duplicated myself now and am keeping an eye on you while chasing Gingka at the same time! -Disappears-**

**Zero and Shinobu: O.o Run! That's creepy!**

**Kyoya: I have to do this again? Those two better stop running off… GalaxyPegasus14 wanted me to say that the pictures of Firearrow and Lizardflight are now up on her site, and the link to this, again, is on her page.**


	11. Oh, Those Silly Bladers!

**XD ima back! Man, Gingka was hard to catch!**

**Zero: Where is Gingka-san? You caught up to him and convinced him?**

**Me: Well… **

**-banging sounds are heard in background, along with yelling-**

**Me: Yeah, I did! He is occupied at the moment though, so you still get to do the disclaimer.**

**Zero: Ok! GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: And, for your guys's information, this chapter takes place about a week after the last one. I am trying to finish up this story and have mild writer's block, I really want to get to the next story as well. Also, there is an amazing story I have been reading recently called "Times Change" by mystery girl2.0. The chapters are kinda short, but the grammar is flawless, at least as far as I can tell, and the authoress updates practically every day, sometimes two or three chapters in a day. It feels kinda weird to be the only person reviewing on this story, so go read it and review. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, which is dedicated to and her sisters for being amazing readers!**

It was about a week after the DNA attack. Gingka and Ryuga were still in the hospital, but were recovering rapidly. Yuki, with Eito, Kaito, Kenta, Madoka, and Maru's help, had almost completed the repairs on all of the Steel Warrior systems, and were putting the finishing touches on the Stormflight and Dragonfang systems.

"Hand me that last piece, would you?" Yuki pointed to the one remaining section of metal still lying in place on the blueprints. Kenta held it in place as Yuki melted the edges with the blowtorch, securing them together.

"There! All done!" Yuki exclaimed, pressing the button that folded up the system.

Everyone held their breaths as the Stormflight helmet began folding up, retracting perfectly into place as it was supposed to.

"Yahoo! Great job guys! High-fives for everyone!" Yuki exclaimed, smacking hands with everyone else in the room.

Kyoya, hearing the commotion, came inside and got a high five as well. "What's the celebration?" he asked.

Yuki grinned and wordlessly pointed to the row of small metal objects lined up on the table.

Kyoya's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "That quickly?" he exclaimed as Kenta stepped over and handed him the Wildwind system.

"Well, when you have such a great team that at least has some knowledge about technological stuff, it goes pretty quickly." Yuki replied, clipping the Cosmicbark system to the back of his belt, Kenta and Kyoya following suit.

"Madoka, I'll let you handle the Stormflight system, you can give it to Gingka or keep it from him until he gets out of the hospital." Yuki said, handing the brunette the small metal box.

"Got it, I think I'll go see him and decide it that way." Madoka replied, carefully tucking it into her jacket pocket.

"While you're at it, take Kenta with you, he can handle Ryuga and the Dragonfang system." Yuki said, handing Kenta said object.

"Okay! See you guys in a bit!" Madoka and Kenta waved as they took off for the hospital.

"Kyoya, come here." Yuki gestured towards the back of the room as Kaito and the others left as well.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and followed the younger blader as he stepped over towards a set of large crates.

Yuki pressed a button on the lid of the crate and it opened, making a hissing noise as it released. Kyoya instantly recognized the cooling system inside the crate, although this one was larger.

"That big enough for you?" Yuki asked, pointing to the four large metal cylinders inside. "Madoka and the others don't know about this, but I did manage to supersize them, like you asked."

Kyoya grinned. "Yeah, that should do it. I even already set up the basics for the mission, the DNA won't know what hit them!"

"Is that why you have had Titi and Chris in Metal Bey City almost all week?"

"Yeah, spying. The DNA has gathered nearly all of their forces in the city, and seem to be preparing to take over Japan. This obviously means that their base is practically unguarded, and all we should have to do is plant these in the basement, or at least in their robotics lab. Either way, if we can take out even just the robotics lab, it will be a huge advantage to us. I would of course, prefer to take out their entire base, but that may not be possible."

"Yeah I don't have enough materials to make more of these, but there are sixteen total here, use them wisely." Yuki closed the crate.

"We will." Kyoya promised. "Just be ready to help me load them into a helicopter at a moment's notice, I'm going to go call Titi and Chris back, and then I'll set up a team to do this."

"Got it, Gingka will be complaining about this though you know."

Kyoya snorted. "Well, he cant exactly do anything about that at the moment, and he doesn't know about it."

"Yeah, good point. I'll go distribute these to the rest of our forces," Yuki grabbed the Steel Warrior systems off the table, "and then we should be ready to go."

Kyoya smirked and walked out the door. "Oh yes, we will be ready." he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Chris's number.

"Gingka? Ryuga?" Madoka said, walking into the room. Both bladers were sitting up in bed, Ryuga staring out the window, and Gingka absorbed in some book.

"Hey Madoka!" Gingka exclaimed, looking up from the book he was reading.

Ryuga only grunted in acknowledgement, nodding to Kenta as the Sagittario blader walked over and sat down.

"You doing okay?" Madoka sat down and placed her hand on the redhead's arm.

Gingka nodded. "Yeah, this book is 'mildly entertaining' as Ryuga put it, which means it's pretty good. How is the recovery work going? Kyoya was in here earlier and wouldn't mention anything about it."

Madoka pulled the small metal box out of her pocket and laid it down slowly on the table. "Pretty good, Yuki has all of them repaired already, he asked me to bring you yours." she said, watching to see how he would react.

Gingka raised an eyebrow. "Already? That was quick, considering it has only been about a week."

"Well, he had help from me and a few others…"Madoka laughed.

"So that's why it was finished so quickly!" Gingka exclaimed with a grin. He set the book down on the side table next to him and gestured to Madoka. "Come here so I can give you a hug."

Madoka smiled and obeyed, the words being more of an order than a request. "I was so worried about you." she whispered.

"I know." Gingka replied quietly. "my dad told me you fainted when he found my helmet in the rubble."

Madoka began crying quietly, burying her face in Gingka's shoulder.

Gingka stroked his wife's hair gently, pulling her as close as he could. Madoka felt a sudden tickle in her stomach, and jumped, startling Gingka as well.

"You okay, Madoka?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, something just startled me." Madoka replied.

"What was it?"

"I don't know, I thought you were tickling me."

"Madoka, one of my hands was on your back and the other was on your head, I couldn't have tickled you and I didn't."

"True. I wonder what it was then…" Madoka trailed off, tapping her chin thoughtfully with one finger, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh well, maybe you will figure it out later."

"Yeah, hopefully." Madoka muttered, sitting back down next to Gingka's bed and grabbing his hand.

"So, how's it going?" Kenta asked, trying to start a conversation.

Ryuga opened his eyes. "Fine." he said simply, before closing his eyes again and reassuming his normal indifferent appearance.

"Oh, here, Yuki wanted me to give you this." Kenta held out the Dragonfang system.

Ryuga opened one eye, looked at the shining object in Kenta's hand, and shrugged. "Just leave it on the side table."

"Okay." Kenta muttered. "You know, you could at least try to be a bit more friendly."

"Why?" Ryuga responded without opening his eyes.

"Because, you are so antisocial!"

"So?"

"People don't like that!"

"So?"

Ryuga's one-word answers were beginning to annoy Kenta. "Ryuga, look at me!" he ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Kenta growled.

Ryuga sighed and opened his eyes, drilling them into Kenta's.

Kenta clenched his fist, but held his ground against the glare. "Look Ryuga, we practically share summer, can't you at least have a simple conversation? You are always off by yourself, and half the time, you don't even listen to Gingka! You said you would join us, but you are still acting like you are on your own! Well I've got news for you Ryuga, you aren't! Now, if you really mean it, then you have to prove it!"

Ryuga seemed surprised at the sudden outburst, as did Gingka and Madoka, who were looking at Kenta with a mixture of shock and awe.

"You know kid, I almost regretted passing down my power and sharing seasons with you, but now I don't." Ryuga grinned, his eyes almost glowing with pleasure, which was a rare sight.

"Was that a compliment, Ryuga?" Gingka laughed.

Ryuga's eyes reassumed their usual cold glare as the blader turned his attention to the grinning redhead. "No, it wasn't." he growled.

"Oh yeah? I don't believe you. Look at Kenta." Gingka replied.

Ryuga snapped his gaze over to the green-haired blader, who was still in shock, still not quite believing the huge compliment he had just gotten from the Dragon Emperor.

"Hey, snap out of it kid." Ryuga snapped his fingers in front of Kenta's face.

"Huh? What?" Kenta snapped out of his daze. "Did you really mean that, Ryuga?"

The white-haired blader shrugged. "Maybe." he muttered, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Thanks Ryuga!" Kenta hugged the older blader, who stiffened and let out a sort of surprised grunt.

"Hey, when do we get out of here?" Gingka asked suddenly as Kenta stepped back.

"Depends, how are you feeling?" Madoka replied.

"My back is a bit sore, but otherwise I'm fine."

"I'll ask the nurse about it." Kenta volunteered.

"What about you Ryuga?" Madoka asked as the green-haired blader left the room.

"I'm fine." Ryuga growled.

"That means he's a bit sore, but probably les so than me." Gingka translated.

"Huh?" Madoka was confused.

"You work this closely with Ryuga, you learn his language. It was the tone of his voice that gave it away."

"And how does the tone of my voice tell you how I'm feeling?" Ryuga asked sarcastically.

"You didn't sound annoyed when you said you were fine, if you actually were perfectly fine, you would have been annoyed or might not have replied with anything more than a grunt." Gingka smirked.

Ryuga rolled his eyes as Kenta returned with the nurse. After Madoka reported their conditions and the nurse checked the information on her clipboard, she left to get the doctor.

"Does that mean we can go?" Ryuga sounded very annoyed.

"Almost, it just means the doctor has to give his okay before you can." Madoka replied. "And Gingka, you aren't allowed to train yet, being released from the hospital doesn't mean that."

The redhead instantly shut his mouth. "Fine, but the same goes for Ryuga as well then."

"WHAT?" Ryuga almost leapt out of his bed. Gingka returned the nearly red-eyed glare.

"Geez, calm down guys! I haven't even finished repairing your beys yet anyway!" Madoka exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Both bladers exclaimed, staring at Madoka.

"And I'm not even going to start until you guys are better." Madoka said, putting her foot down. "That means no training!"

"Heh, I can train without a bey." Ryuga smirked, crossing his arms behind his head and looking triumphantly at Gingka, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Not if you are hogtied to a tree." Madoka growled, looking almost as scary as the golden-eyed blader himself.

Ryuga yelped at the death glare sent at him by Madoka and hid underneath his pillows.

"We were just joking Madoka," Gingka laughed nervously, "Right Ryuga?"

"She's gonna kill me!" came a muffled whine.

"Madoka? You can stop glaring now. Okay, seriously, stop it. Madoka? Snap out of it, please? Hey!" Gingka snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"That goes for you too, got it?" Madoka growled, turning her gaze onto the redhead.

Gingka yelped and threw a pillow at her face. Madoka laughed and caught it. "Man, for supposedly being fearless, you two sure do get scared easily."

"I wasn't scared." Ryuga smirked, coming out from under his pillow and resuming his indifferent pose. "I just didn't want to make Hagane look as stupid as he usually does."

"Wha- You did not just say that!" Gingka turned to glare at his rival.

"Yes, yes I did." Ryuga looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Take it back!" Gingka demanded.

Ryuga grinned. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Plus, I meant it."

"Umm, guys?" Madoka and Kenta tried to get their attention.

"You're the one who looks stupid!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Fine then! You always try to look all great, but you aren't!"

"What did you say?"

"I said you aren't that great!"

"Yeah right! Pay attention to who you're talking to, Hagane!"

"I know who I'm talking to! I'm talking to Mr. Ryuga Stupid-face!"

"And the maturity of both of them just went out the window…" Madoka sweat dropped.

"What did you just call me, pony boy?"

"What, are your ears not working right worm man?"

"Guys?" Madoka and Kenta's voices were barely above a whisper as sparks flew between the eyes of the two rivals.

"Uh-oh. Guys, seriously stop! Volcano Madoka is about to blow!" Kenta exclaimed, trying to get the attention of the two.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A PAIR OF SQUABBLING TODDLERS AND I WONT HEAR IT ANYMORE!" Madoka exploded.

Gingka and Ryuga yelped and hid under Gingka's bed.

"You started it." Ryuga said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DOn't make me yell again." Madoka growled, poking her head under the bed.

Gingka and Ryuga yelped again, crashed into each other under the bed, and scuttled to hide as Kyoya entered with the doctor.

"What's all the commotion in here? I heard yelling from outside as I was coming over!" Kyoya asked, looking around.

"DOn't tell me they escaped." the doctor sweat dropped.

"No, they're just hiding under the bed from the unconquerable wrath and fear of Madoka." Kenta laughed, pointing to the brunette, who was breathing deeply and trying to calm herself down.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "So much for fearless, but I know what you mean."

"Guys, you can come out now. I'm done." Madoka said.

"No, we're just fine under here, thank you!" Gingka's muffled voice came from under the bed. "Mmph, Ryuga, get your foot out of my face!"

"My foot is not in your face!"

"Then what's this?"

"Ouch! Why did you pinch my toe?"

"It was in my face!"

"Don't you guys dare start arguing again." Madoka growled, peeking under the bed.

Kyoya heard a yelp, then a thud as the wall on the far side of the room shook. A few seconds later, both bladers stood up, rubbing the tops of their heads.

"I'll just go now, they can leave as well." the doctor whispered.

"Ow…" Gingka muttered.

"You said it." Ryuga growled.

"Are you guys okay?" Madoka asked quietly.

"I think so…" Gingka stopped rubbing his head andbent down to examine the wall. "Hey Ryuga, we left a couple of dents!" he exclaimed.

"We did?" Ryuga got down as well. "Wow, we hit the wall hard!"

Madoka came over to examine the wall. "Sorry guys, hopefully you wont argue again now, right?"

Gingka and Ryuga glanced at each other, then back at Madoka, and nodded.

"Yesh mish Madoka." Gingka said, trying to imitate a toddler.

Madoka sweat dropped. "You guys are crazy."

Ryuga opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut again.

Gingka grinned and stood up.

"Well, good to see you on your feet again." Kyoya said.

Gingka grinned. "You did leave some of the DNA for me to defeat, right?"

Kyoya smirked. "Maybe, and maybe not. We will know in about five hours."

Gingka raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Entirely."

**Me: Okay, so I said I had writer's block at the beginning of the chapter, and this is partially because I came up with two different ideas to end this story. So, I am going to let you guys vote. I may decide to use the other one even if everyone votes for one of these endings, but this will hopefully help me decide. Ending #1: The Steel Warriors completely take out the DNA, leaving only a small remnant to be the antagonists in the next story. Ending #2: The DNA wins and takes over Japan, forcing the SWs to flee and create a secret base elsewhere to gather their resources for the final attempt at defeating the DNA. No matter which one of these choices ends up being the story ending, the SWs will have a secret base in the next chapter anyway :P (It's kinda the point, of the DNA could find them, Yuki's Lab would happen all over again, but maybe worse!)**


	12. The Warriors' Final Strike

**XD Guess what guys! I have officially finished writing this story! No, this chapter isn't the last, the next one is, but I am posting both today because #1: it's finally summer! (Or at least close enough) and #2: Because I want to and I can! Oh, and Gingka is back to doing disclaimers after a little persuasion.**

**Gingka: Yeah, yeah, I'm back, you can stop thanking me now… GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, only the Steel Warriors.**

**Me: Oh, and everyone voted for Ending #2, so the DNA wins in this story… for now… XD**

**Gingka: WHAT?**

"Scythestrike to Warriorbelt, I'm in position."

"Good, me too. Jadebolt?"

"Ready and waiting. Wildwind just called in and said that Stormflight is up and suspects something, so we have to hurry."

Chris laughed. "Well then, let's get this job done!"

"Lizardflight in position."

"Good, you guys know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, of course we do!" Warlord's voice came through. "We're not stupid!"

"We used to be though, but now is not the time to think about that. In and out, that's what Wildwind said, and that's what we are going to do." Dunamis said.

Everyone fell silent.

"Guys, we can't fail. If we fail, we either die or get captured, and either one is really bad." Chris said.

"We won't fail, failure is not in our vocabulary!" King exclaimed.

Chris grinned under his helmet. "Then Operation Retaliate is on! On my mark, get ready!"

Everyone tensed.

"Go!" Chris ordered.

Lizardflight and Warlord blasted off noisily, attracting the attention of a few robots and DNA personnel on the roof.

"Get them!" one of the personnel ordered, pointing.

"Come on, take the bait…" Chris muttered, crouching lower in the bushes as five robots began chasing Titi and King.

"Left now!" King called, and both bladers split off towards where Dunamis was waiting.

"That's your cue Jadebolt! Go now!"

"Let it rip!"

"Yeah! Take that!"

"Don't celebrate yet, Warlord. I only took out three of them."

"Then I'll make another pass! Get ready!"

"All DNA personnel head to the ground floor, we seem to have a few intruders." Merci said, his voice echoing through the building.

"Here they come!" Aguma shouted as he saw the DNA advancing out of their front door.

"Lizardflight, Warlord, DNA at five o'clock."

"Got it. Let's go Lizardflight!"

The two quickly landed in front of the bushes and acted like they were retreating. The entire DNA, or at least all that were there, followed them.

"Go! While it's unprotected!" Warriorbelt and Scythestrike soared out of the bushes and flew through the front door of the DNA, just before it closed.

"Nice try, you two, but this is where you are stopping." Merci's voice came through a speaker.

"Oh, hello Merci! Fancy meeting you here!" Chris said sarcastically.

Merci laughed. "Okay then, we shall play. Computer vs. Idiots."

"I like those odds, two against one huh?" Aguma said.

"Ohoho, you just think it's that way!" Merci said as a door in front of them opened and a small squad of robots poured out.

"No combat, just straight through." Warriorbelt muttered.

"Three, two, one…" Aguma trailed off.

"Blastoff!" Titi yelled as they reached a predetermined place. He and King smashed their grappling hooks into a large tree, then flew in circles, trapping every last DNA blader and effectively tying them to the tree.

"Master, we have a problem." Merci's voice cut into Argo's thoughts.

"What is it now, Merci? Are the workers complaining again?"

"No sir, the enemy seems to have known that most of our forces were there with you, please look at the screen." Merci replied.

Argo stared in shock as two of the Steel Warriors flew past a camera, the numbers at the bottom indicating that it was in the main stairwell. "Do whatever it takes, their target has to be either you or the robotics lab! Don't let them get to either!"

"Yes, Master." Merci said.

"Which floor was it on again?" Aguma asked as he and Chris landed halfway up the stairwell.

"I don't know, but it won't take long for Merci to figure out where we are and catch up. I sure hope that Dunamis is doing his job!"

Meanwhile, a tall figure blasted open the door to the main office of the DNA and sat down at one of the computers.

"Alright Merci, take this!" Dunamis muttered, inserting a small chip into the computer mainframe.

"Yes! I'm in!" Yuki exclaimed as a confirmation popped up on his screen.

"Into what?" Gingka asked, coming over to look as Yuki began typing rapidly.

"Let's see, shipping and commerce, DNA bladers list, banking, no, no, no, that's not it, no, no- aha! Building layouts! Warriorbelt, Scythestrike, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Cosmicbark! Are you in?"

"Yup, fifth floor, third door to your right is what you want!"

"Yahoo! Let's go Scythe! Thanks Cosmic! Great job, Jadebolt, now get out of there!"

"Let's see just how much we can mess up." Yuki grinned.

"Ohohoo! That tickles! Please, stooop!" Merci yelped as Yuki began typing again.

"Merci? Kyoya…" Gingka turned to his rival, who just grinned.

"Looks like Operation Retaliate is working just fine."

"So that's what you meant earlier. Ok, clue me in. what's going on here?"

"If it involves an explosion, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?" Ryuga roared.

"It does involve an explosion, a very big explosion." Kyoya grinned.

"They're down! Jadebolt, Scythestrike, let's go!" Chris yelled, planting the two cylinders he had been carrying on his back the whole time, then blasted out the open door after Aguma, who was on his way to the stairwell.

"Warlord, Lizardflight! Release them! We're done here!" Dunamis ordered as he reached the stairwell and flew up, blasting a hole in the roof to get out.

"Merci, what's the status there?" Argo asked.

"They planted something in our robotics lab, I don't know what it is though. All robots have been cleared with the important equipment and are headed your way sir."

"Perfect, good job. You have downloaded yourself to the WBBA computers?"

"Of course I have sir."

"Then evacuate the remaining DNA forces to here, our conquest will begin now."

"Merci Boku, Master. It is already being done."

"Withdraw from the building, we need you here completely."

Chris, Aguma, King, Dunamis, and Titi flew into the top of Yuki's old lab and went underground, just in time as an explosion rippled through the area.

"Merci is offline." Yuki reported.

"Operation Retaliate successful." Chris reported to Kyoya. "The DNA headquarters no longer exists."

Kyoya grinned. "I promised myself I would take care of the DNA before you were back in action, and it looks like I did." he turned to look triumphantly at a stunned Gingka.

The redhead grinned. "Well, looks like you definitely did."

"Kyoya! We have a problem!" Kenta reported, rushing in.

"What is it, Kenta?" Gingka asked.

"A huge, and I mean HUGE amount of robots are coming this way!" Kenta reported.

"You're kidding! But Merci coordinates them! His mind is theirs! They should be offline!" Kyoya growled.

"This fight isn't over yet." Gingka muttered. "Madoka, how long should it take you to pack up all of your tools?"

Madoka looked at the pile. "Neatly, about an hour. Just throwing them in, five minutes."

"Get them packed, we may have to evacuate Koma Village. Kyoya, warn the others. Yuki, start packing up your lab here. Ryuga, you and me are going to be a diversion."

"A diversion!" Madoka exclaimed, then paused, seeing that there was no stopping them.

Kyoya sighed and left, knowing that Gingka was now back in charge.

"Gingka, before you go, there's something you should know." Yuki said.

"What is it?" Gingka paused with his hand on the door.

"I modified your suits, instead of a simple bar of metal up the back, it will now unfold over your whole torso to prevent it from snapping like it did last time."

Gingka grinned. "See Madoka? No problem, Yuki took care of it all. Let's go Ryuga. And this time, don't hit any with bombs, please. I really don't want to go back to the hospital."

"Gingka… good luck." Madoka whispered as she turned and began throwing tools into a bag.

"Scythestrike, Warlord, Warriorbelt, Lizardflight, Jadebolt. I need you back to base now. We are under another DNA attack, it would seem that Kyoya's Operation Retaliate was not quite as successful as we thought." Gingka ordered.

"Well, look who's back in charge. Taking off now, be there in a few hours." Dunamis's voice came.

Madoka felt another little tickle and a sharp pain in her ribcage as she bent over to pick up a tool she had dropped. "Ow…" she muttered, rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" Yuki paused his work for a moment to look at the brunette.

"I'm fine, just a stomachache or something." Madoka resumed working.

Yuki watched her for a few moments, then resumed working as well.

Outside, Gingka and Ryuga blasted off noisily while Kyoya and Kenta quietly snuck under cover of the trees towards the houses where all the younger bladers were.

The eyes of every robot followed the two streaks, one blue, one orange.

"Come on, take the bait." Gingka muttered, raising his arm and preparing to fire his cable. The robots hesitated at the sight of the gleaming hook mounted on his wrist, then flew forwards again to surround him.

"Dragonfang, you ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Of course I am! Now here's the plan. We get them as far away from here as possible, so that the others can get stuff done and get into hiding."

"We're running?"

"Only far enough to give the others freedom to move however they need to. Then we can turn and fight, but not a lot, since we don't have our beys."

"Okay, I'll go along with this for now..."

Argo was surprised as the cameras implanted into the robots' heads showed only two of the Steel Warriors, retreating. However, he thought that he had them at his mercy, and ordered all of the robots to follow after the two fleeing figures.

For half an hour, Gingka and Ryuga kept up the act, fleeing over Japan to the most rural area they could find. Suddenly, without warning, they shut off and retracted their jetpacks, plunging straight into a dense forest.

Argo hesitated for a moment, then pressed a few more keys, sending his army straight into the forest after the two.

"Ouch, okay, now my back hurts." Gingka muttered once they landed.

"No kidding, I didn't even know I used those muscles when in the air!" Ryuga growled.

"No time to lose, they're already on the ground." Gingka said as he heard crashing.

"Then this is where the fun begins." Ryuga said.

Gingka grinned under his helmet. "Activate nightvision."

When the robots landed, Argo used their eyes to scan around for the two.

Both Steel Warriors crouched in the trees, keeping a close eye on the robots.

"Now what, smart guy?" Ryuga asked.

"I don't know, I actually only thought it up to here, but we have two options. Either we leave them here to look for us and head back, or we stay and fight them hand to hand in a skill vs. skill battle." Gingka replied, watching as the robots turned on high-powered searchlights and began to scan the trees.

"Well, I'm not one for running away." Ryuga stated as he crouched lower behind a large branch, away from the searchlights.

"I know, and I don't like running either. However, a hand to hand combat with these guys could end badly, since we don't know everything they can do."

"Yeah, but getting out of here could also be dangerous. Why don't we set up a sort of trap for them and use one of us as bait?"

"Well, since you suggested it, you can be the bait, but what kind of trap can we really make with what we have?"

"Well, lets see, we have you and I, our grappling hooks, the 'whirling electrified disk of flame' technique, and practically an infinite amount of wood."

The sounds of wild animals roaring punctuated Ryuga's sentence.

"Add a few tigers to our arsenal then." Ryuga said.

"Well, if we could use a cable, preferably mine, and wrap it around a few trees, we could create a net that, unless they shone their searchlights on it, would be invisible. You could lure them into this trap, then close it off with your cable to create a sort of cage. We could then show ourselves and lure them into the electrified wire, which would either drain their batteries or overload them, either way taking out the whole group."

"I like that idea, now we just have to find a spot nearby, where they wont see us, that has a good arrangement of trees that we can use."

"Yeah, and that's our problem."

"They practically lit up the whole forest, great."

"One, two, three, about ten feet apart, all within a small area..." Gingka broke off into near-silent muttering.

"Huh?"

"The area they are in is perfect, we just need to create a web before they move and without them noticing us."

"I see, a triangle would he easiest to do with those trees and their current formation."

"Lets start by firing into that tree right there," Gingka indicated a large tree in the center, "and then sneak around in opposite directions until we have about two layers. Then, we activate our jetpacks and count on their speed to evade the arsenal of the robots while completing our web, keeping it electrified the whole time. Hopefully, they will try to follow us and fall right into it."

"And if they go up?"

Gingka looked at the branches above the robots. "First wrap your cable under a branch, the first direction we fly should be up to make an X shape above their heads. After that, just fly all over until you run out of cable."

"I like this plan already." Ryuga said, sneaking away from his hiding place the moment the robots' searchlights were pointed away from him.

Gingka began to move after his rival, but Madoka's voice broke into his helmet before he fired his cable.

"Gingka? Are you there?" The brunette sounded extremely worried.

"Yeah, I'm here." Gingka replied.

Madoka let out a sigh of relief on the other side of the connection. "Oh, thank goodness! I was beginning to get really worried and Yuki let me call you from his helmet. Are you safe?"

"Well, for the moment, as long as these robots don't see me. That will change in a few minutes though, me and Ryuga are laying a trap that requires us using ourselves as bait. We are in a forest about thirty minutes' flight from you, in the extreme south of Japan."

"Be careful Gingka, you could get killed." Madoka said.

"I know, Madoka. Listen, if I don't make it back, just know that I love you and always will. I have to go now, Ryuga is waiting to help me set this up. I'll call you back the minute I'm done here if I succeed."

"O-okay. Good luck, Gingka." Madoka sounded like she was about to cry as she cut off the connection.

Gingka closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at the figure crouched close by in the darkness. "Let's do this." He said quietly.

"Gingka." Ryuga said, still hiding.

"Yeah?"

"If we don't make it, you were a great rival." Ryuga said through clenched teeth before firing his cable into the tree and darting for another.

Gingka smiled and fired his own cable. "I wont even ask if that was a compliment, the same goes for you."

Madoka, biting back tears, unclipped the Cosmicbark system from her belt and handed it back to its owner. The brunette then ran out of the building covering her face with her hands.

"Let me handle this." Kyoya said, chasing after her.

He soon found the mechanic in the Hagane home, seated on the couch and sobbing into a confused Ryo's shoulder.

Ryo raised an eyebrow as Kyoya entered, silently asking what was going on.

Kyoya shook his head sadly and left.

Ryo absentmindedly stroked the brunette's hair, wondering why she had cone to him and not Gingka. Then, it struck him: something had happened to his son.

"Madoka, what happened?" He asked quietly, trying to keep himself from trembling as he stroked her hair.

Madoka's sobbing quieted for a moment as she lifted her face and locked her turquoise eyes with Ryo's golden-brown.

"What happened?" Ryo repeated the question.

Madoka sniffled and began. "Gingka... Got out of the hospital, a few hours ago, more robots attacked and he-" she paused as a fresh storm of tears broke out.

"He what?" Ryo struggled to maintain his composure.

"He and Ryuga left, using themselves as bait to get the robots to leave. I called Gingka a few minutes ago on Yuki's suit, and he said he was in the far south of Japan in a forest, with Ryuga and the robots, who were searching for them." She paused again.

"And?" Ryo prompted.

Madoka suddenly put a hand on her stomach as she felt another tickle. "H-he said there was a chance he might not make it."

Ryo just stared into the turquoise eyes that had now broken contact with his and were staring around the room with a new realization dawning in them, all emotion caused by her conversation with Gingka suddenly gone. However, a few minutes later, the cascade broke out again.

"What if he never meets him?" Madoka's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Ryo was confused.

"I-I think I'm pregnant!" Madoka lifted her eyes to meet Ryo's again as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Ryo smiled. "I think you're right!" He replied.

"What if he-or she- never gets to meet Gingka?" Madoka sobbed.

"Whichever it is, I'm sure Gingka will be there." Ryo replied, pulling the scared brunette close.

"Here goes nothing." Gingka said quietly. "You ready for the last stretch Ryuga?"

"Yeah, my cable is wrapped underneath a branch and ready to go."

"Then go." Gingka and Ryuga blasted off, their silencers on to avoid attracting attention instantly.

"There they are." Argo grinned evilly as two flaming streaks shot upwards on his screen. "And fire." He pressed a button.

"Here it comes!" Gingka shouted as the metal figures started firing.

"Not enough bravery to risk a straight getaway path?" Argo sneered.

"That doesn't look like they are trying to get away." Selen commented.

"Looks more like their jetpacks are malfunctioning." Enzo said.

"That's too controlled to be a malfunction though." Ian seemed confused.

Suddenly, both landed on opposite sides of the clearing and put their helmets down. A triumphant smirk was spread across both faces as they stared down their opponent.

Argo smirked and ordered the robots to fire, only to be given the notification that every robot in the group was out of bullets. Frustrated, the Brazilian blader pressed the button to fire a rocket at the two bladers, only to be again faced with the notification that they were both out of range of the short-range missiles that had been installed more recently into the arsenal. Angered, Argo slammed the button and ordered the robots to advance quickly, sending some into the air.

A loud buzzing and crackling noise filled the air and the screen went blank as the robots encountered the near-invisible webbed trap that had been so skillfully laid for them.

Argo growled and flipped the control table at the notification that all of his robots were now offline. "Move the robots patrolling the city to the capital, we will deal with those pesky Legend Bladers later!" He roared.

"A little shock goes a long way." Gingka chuckled, starting to trace his elaborate web backwards to its starting point.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ryuga exclaimed as he followed suit.

"And I couldn't have had a better comrade to help me." Gingka said with a smile, putting his helmet back up and using it to trace his web.

Ryuga smiled and put his own helmet up. "Me either."

Madoka and Ryo remained tense for what seemed like hours. The only thing Madoka could think about or even focus on was the tiny movement in her stomach. "What if Gingka never makes it? What if this child never has a father? What if-" the thoughts kept replaying themselves over and over again in her mind.

Exactly one hour after Madoka had called Gingka, Kyoya walked in holding a headset, a look of relief on his face.

"It's Gingka." He confirmed, handing the headset to the brunette, who whispered a 'thank you' before putting it on as fast as her trembling hands would permit. Kyoya soon left.

"Gingka?"

"We did it Madoka, we did it." Was all the redhead on the other end of the line said, but that was all Madoka needed to hear.

"Gingka, come home."

"On my way already, I will see you in half an hour if nothing happens."

"And Gingka-" Madoka said quickly before he could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"That tickle earlier that caused me to jump- I'm pregnant."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Gingka?"

"Geez Hagane, watch where you're going, will you?" Ryuga's voice broke in. "You almost hit me!"

"Sorry Ryuga." Gingka said at last. "Madoka, are you serious? This isn't a prank of some sort?"

"No, it's definitely real. Come back quickly, okay?"

"I'll make a new speed record." Gingka said as the line cut off.

**Me: Oh, I forgot to mention that I blew up the DNA headquarters because I wanted to as well…**

**Kyoya: Umm, we blew up the DNA headquarters…**

**Me: Well, I am the one writing the story…**


	13. Retreating for the Moment

**XD here is the other chapter for the day! Double update awesomeness!**

**Gingka: Do I have to do the disclaimer again?**

**Me: Well, I guess not…**

**Gingka: Good, because I'm still mad that you are making us lose.**

Later that day, Madoka looked up as the front door slammed shut. Moments later, Gingka walked in to find his wife beaming at him from the couch.

"So, you're pregnant?" Gingka sat down next to her.

"Yeah, and the baby wont stop moving." Madoka grabbed Gingka's black-gloved hand and placed it gently on her stomach.

Gingka smiled as a tiny foot kicked his hand. "You're right, there's definitely a baby there." he leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips for several seconds before pulling away. Madoka laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're back safe." Madoka said quietly.

"Me too Madoka, me too." Gingka laid his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer. "We can't stay here for long though, who knows how many more robots the DNA has. Plus, they know where we are. Did you get everything packed up?"

"Yeah, it's already loaded into the helicopter. Kyoya is outside-"

"I know, directing the loading of everything else. Shall we pack up here?"

"Yeah, we might as well." Madoka stood up from the couch.

"Then let's go help my dad." Gingka chuckled as he heard a loud thump accompanied by Ryo's voice calling for help.

The two walked down the hallway and burst out laughing once they saw Ryo buried in a pile of towels and blankets.

"Thanks guys, now can you cut it out and come help me?" Ryo muttered.

Gingka, still chuckling, stepped over and began pulling blankets off of Ryo and helping him shove them into a large bag.

"Too bad we have to evacuate, I always did love this place." Ryo commented.

"Yeah, me too. Someday we'll come back to it, when the DNA is defeated."

"So, where are we going to go?" Madoka asked, handing Gingka a stack of towels from the closet.

"Well, there are multiple other villages in these mountains, so I figured we would go to one of them. To avoid being attacked there however, we would have to take all of the Steel Warrior equipment somewhere else though." Gingka replied, picking up the now-full sack and carrying it outside with Madoka following him.

Off in the forest, Hikaru, who had been wandering around enjoying the beauty of the place almost ever since she had gotten there, was seated next to the river, trailing her fingers in the water. To be honest, she had always felt a bit awkward around the others, especially after they all went on to become famous as the Legendary Bladers, leaving her behind. She loved her job at the WBBA, watching and silently cheering Kyoya on from the sidelines. The bluenette had nearly lost her former personality as a reckless, daring blader after becoming the secretary at the WBBA. Now, she was shy, especially around Kyoya, who she had a major crush on.

"There you are, I was wondering where you had gone. Tsubasa said you might be out here."

Startled, Hikaru turned to see Kyoya leaning casually against a tree behind her.

"K-Kyoya! Umm, what are you doing here?"

"I was just trying to find you, we have to evacuate Koma Village."

"Oh… okay."

Kyoya stepped over and sat down next to her. "But, we don't have to leave right away. Everyone else is still loading up."

"Shouldn't you be helping them then?"

"Nah, I feel more like being out here at the moment."

"Oh…" Hikaru fell silent. "Do you mind me asking why?"

Kyoya looked over at Hikaru. "Because you seem like you need someone to talk to. You aren't the same as you were when I met you, why?"

Hikaru looked up and met his eyes, surprised at the question. "I-I…" she looked away.

"Hikaru, look at me." it was a request, not an order.

Hikaru looked up at Kyoya, who placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look, I don't really know what I'm doing here, but-" he stood up, then got down on one knee. "will you marry me?" he took both of her hands in his.

"I-I…" Hikaru was speechless. "Yes, yes I will."

Kyoya smiled and stood up, pulling her with him. "Then let's go back to the others." he said, pulling a small metal band out of his pocket. "It's not much, but Yuki didn't have that many resources to use when I asked him to do this." He slipped it on Hikaru's finger.

"He does a great job with metalwork though." Hikaru commented, admiring the tiny swirling designs that Yuki had somehow engraved.

"Yeah, doesn't he?" Kyoya linked arms with Hikaru and began walking back to the village.

Once the two got back, Yuki whistled at them, earning himself an annoyed glare from Kyoya. The Anubis blader only laughed and went back to his work. Ryuga and Aguma were once again teaming up to move the larger crates, with Madoka yelling at Ryuga to be careful and let Dunamis do it. However, Ryuga ignored her, and Gingka pulled the brunette aside to help him fill another crate. Zero and Shinobu, doing their best to help, were straining to lift a crate, and finally succeeded with Benkei and Tsubasa's help. Eito and Kaito had succeeded in lifting a smaller crate onto Eito's skateboard, and were pushing it over to King and Kenta, who were doing most of the loading. Most of the other young bladers had already scattered, following directions handed out by Gingka to various villages around the mountains where they would hopefully be welcome.

Ren, meanwhile, was helping Hyoma in the kitchen, packing up food that would last them for a while.

The Hagane home was already completely packed up, and Ryo was loading boxes into a separate helicopter with Gingka's help. Once everything was packed up, Ryo, Madoka, Hikaru, Tsubasa, and Benkei climbed in, along with Zero and his friends, who were more hesitant.

"Aren't you coming, Gingka?" Madoka asked, seated next to Ryo.

Gingka shook his head. "No, I'll meet you there. Kyoya and Chris will get you there safely, I have to stay here and direct the others." with that, the redhead shut the door, stepped back, and waved at them as they took off.

"Okay guys, let's get the rest of this stuff to a safe place, somewhere where the DNA will hopefully never find us." Gingka said.

"Like where?" Kenta asked.

"Guys, you should come see this." Yuki said, looking at the screen of a computer that was still up, monitoring the DNA's activities.

"No way… we failed?" King was shocked as the news showed pictures of people fleeing from a whole army of DNA robots.

"They've reached Tokyo, and the government buildings." Ryuga pointed to the screen.

It was Titi who said what they had all now realized. "The DNA now has control of Japan."

"How can we have been so blind? We knew that was their target all along, we just didn't think they would strike that fast!" Gingka kicked over a small pile of crates in his frustration.

"Calm down, there has to be something we can do!" Kenta said.

"Gingka?" everyone turned and looked at the redhead, who sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know guys, I don't know. All we really can do is to set up a base somewhere they won't think to look, and hope that we can at least protect the group in that helicopter." he indicated the small dot on the horizon. "That is our main focus right now, the future of all bladers is there, and we can't let the DNA have it."

"Right, Zero and the others need to be protected until they can protect themselves." Ryuga said.

"But not only them, my child as well." Gingka said.

"Huh?" everyone turned to stare at him.

"Gingka, you don't mean…" Yuki trailed off.

"Yes, I do. Madoka is pregnant."

"Well congratulations, but this isn't exactly the best time. This calls for a greater priority on protecting her too then."

Gingka nodded. "Yes, now let's finish up here and get going ourselves."

"I'm getting kinda tired of running from the DNA. Hopefully Gingka-san and the others can defeat them soon." Zero muttered.

"Yeah, I bet it will be within the next month!" Ren exclaimed.

"It's a definite possibility guys, now that all their resources are back together and we know where the DNA is." Madoka said.

"Yeah, we should be able to take them out, as long as Yuki can get the materials needed to make a few more large fuel tanks." Kyoya called from the pilot's seat of the helicopter.

"And with Gingka's leadership, no offense Kyoya, but we should be able to come up with a plan that will actually work." Chris said.

"None taken, I was a bit too hasty in my planning." Kyoya muttered.

"In the meantime, Madoka has something big to announce." Ryo said, turning to the brunette, who blushed.

"What is it Madoka-chan?" Maru asked.

"I'm pregnant." Madoka said simply and quickly.

"You're what?" everyone except for Ryo nearly exploded.

"Well, congratulations Madoka! Bu-bu-bu-bull I bet Gingka is so proud!" Benkei exclaimed.

Madoka smiled. "Thanks Benkei."

The group sat in silence for a while, some wondering when the DNA's threat would end, some, like Hikaru and Ren, guessing what Madoka's baby would look like.

"I bet it will have blue eyes like Madoka-chan!" Ren exclaimed.

"No, more likely brown like Gingka's. Brown is dominant over blue." Hikaru insisted.

"Well, Gingka does carry blue eyes, his mother had grey-blue eyes." Ryo spoke up. "So both are possible."

"Oh…" both girls fell silent.

"Then I bet it will have red hair." Hikaru said.

"And I think brown, so we'll wait to see who wins!" Ren and Hikaru shook hands.

Madoka laughed. "I don't care what color its eyes or hair are, I just know that it will be cute."

"Yeah, with parents as good-looking as you and Gingka." Ryo teased.

Madoka blushed again. "Thanks Ryo." She muttered.

"There they are!" Kyoya exclaimed from the front seat as he caught sight of the other helicopter flying just behind them.

A couple of hours later, they landed in another village, similar to Koma, but on the very slopes of a mountain rather than in a valley. Kyoya landed the helicopter just outside the village, the other helicopter landing next to it.

As Ryo stepped off, he was greeted by a figure who appeared to be the same age as him. The other blader wore a green headband similar to Gingka's, with a design that resembled a bird's head in place of the horse's head on Gingka's headband.

"Greetings Ryo, wielder of the winged horse, what brings you here?" the other man placed his hands together and bowed as he spoke.

"Greetings Isamu, wielder of the soaring bird, I come here with a request and to tell you that I am no longer the wielder of Koma." Ryo replied, mimicking Isamu.

Both straightened. "What can I do for you then, Ryo?" Isamu asked. "I assume that your son is now the wielder?"

"Yes, he is. It is on his behalf that I am here to ask you to take in these people behind me, our village was under attack by an evil outside organization."

"What's up with all the fancy talk?" Zero whispered to Madoka.

"I don't know." Madoka replied.

"Of course we can take them in. Those houses over in that section are available, they may take their pick." Isamu said. "Is your son here?"

"He is actually, he was just busy for one thing, and for another, so much has been going on over the last few years that I have not taught him all the formalities yet." Ryo replied.

"Oh, forget the formalities, our two villages were the only ones who used them anymore and they're annoying anyway." Isamu said.

"Dad! We are going to go drop some stuff off at another location, be back in a few hours!" Gingka called from the door of a helicopter as it took off.

"Okay, be careful!" Ryo called.

"He has grown since the last time I saw him." Isamu commented.

"Yeah, he has. Wasn't that at the last Wielder meeting about fifteen years ago?"

"Yeah, I think it was."

"He's married now, Madoka, could you come over here?"

Madoka glanced up and walked over.

"This is Mrs. Madoka Hagane. Madoka, this is Isamu, the leader of this village."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Isamu." Madoka said politely.

"Likewise young lady." Isamu shook hands with the brunette.

"She's going to be a mother soon." Ryo said proudly.

"Well then, she can have the large house over there if she wants it. Children are truly a blessing." Isamu indicated a large house on the very edge of the village. "And as the wife of the wielder of Koma, of course."

By nightfall, everyone was settled. A few streaks of flame in the sky soon indicated the return of the Steel Warriors, who all seemed very pleased at the results. Gingka thanked Isamu repeatedly for letting them stay, to which the older wielder replied that it was no problem.

At near midnight, Yuki and Madoka hacked into the DNA's computers so Gingka could talk to Argo, as he put it, 'So that he doesn't forget who he's dealing with, and to let him know that we have not been defeated yet.'

"Well Hagane, it would seem that we have defeated you for once." Argo smirked as soon as he came up onscreen.

Gingka only smiled. "So it would appear, but you haven't won yet."

"How have we not won?" Argo growled.

Gingka closed his eyes as his helmet slammed closed over his face. "Because, as long as there is one Steel Warrior, one true blader left, you can't win. You may have control of Japan, but just remember this: good always triumphs in the end. You can knock us down as many times as you want, but we will stand back up. You can close in on us and leave us with seemingly no way out, but we will find one. You can kill all of us except for one, but that one will continue where the others left off. So, in the end, you can't win. We will back down for the moment to regather our resources, but we will be back. Remember that, Argo." With that, Gingka leaned forwards and cut off the connection, leaving a very disturbed Argo.

"Get the others together in the center of the village, including Zero and the others." Gingka said, turning and striding outside.

Once everyone was gathered, Gingka landed in the center and put his helmet down. With a serious look on his face, he began. "You guys all know that we have been continually fighting against the DNA for nearly three years. The first big push came with Operation Stormflight, where we first appeared to them and showed them we were a force to be taken seriously. Over the last year, we have been keeping them down, but they finally made a push big enough to force us to leave our original headquarters. Since then, they have been practically beating us down, and we haven't had enough time to recover fully before the next attack. I have to admit that they have won this battle, but not the war. Now that they have control of Japan, our battle has become a lot harder. But, you guys know that we won't give up. We have lost this battle, but not the war. So, let the real fight begin!"

**Me: Aww, come on Gingka! You got like, the best lines in the whole story here at the end!**

**Gingka: I have to admit, those were some pretty awesome lines… We'll be back, DNA!**

**Zero: -Reading the sequel- O.o I'm WHAT?**

**Me: Quiet down Zero, you'll spoil the surprise… Anyway, next week look for the sequel mentioned a few chapters back, it will, again, be titled "Stormflight: The Next Generation."**


End file.
